


The Americano Man

by Scriber



Series: The Americano Man Series [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Benedict Cumberbatch, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen, Love, Music, Radio, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriber/pseuds/Scriber





	1. Chapter One

'ABBA' shouted out Deedee whilst making a customers latte. The other staff looked at their boss and shook their heads. This was a daily occurrence every day of the week whilst popmaster was on the radio with Ken Bruce. Deedee took to shouting out answers which regularly made the customers jump. 

Deedee was the owner of 'The Cafe' in central London, she started it out with just herself and as she picked a magical location that was in an up and coming area when she bought it, she now had a staff of 12 but could never step back and let them run it for her. When it came to her business it was most definitely her baby that would have to be ripped from her dead hands. In the past year she had taken to having odd days off which was very unusual, but her staff were pleased that she finally trusted them. 

The staff were used to her singing along to Radio 2 all day every day. It was Dee's favourite radio station and she threatened to sack any staff member that ever tried to change it. No one really knew if she would ever carry out this threat, but they never touched it. Other than her obsession with Radio 2 she was one of the best bosses you could ask for. Always friendly, open and amusing, her one downfall with her young staff was she didn't understand anything but music on the radio. Deedee didn't watch tv, go to the movies, go clubbing, nothing but work, home life and Radio 2 and especially Ken Bruce. 

This might not of sounded odd to a lot of people but Dee was only 35 so not exactly old herself. Staff would talk about new series on tv, but she would just shrug and say "sorry no didn't see it, but did you listen to Bob Harris last night?" It could be very frustrating not only to staff but customers looking for a friendly chat about what they had watched the night before on their way to work, coming home from work or just hanging out in the shop which had the friendly atmosphere people craved. The regulars loved Dee and her eccentric ways about songs and the radio. Students would call her crazy radio lady until they got to know her, workers would smile as at 8.05am regular as clockwork on a Friday morning she would sing and dance along to the Candyman that Chris Evans played without fail, even stern heads of business would be made to chuckle as she danced along whilst making coffees. 

People came for the fabulous coffee (one thing she was very strict on) and stayed for the atmosphere, it was like they were all a big family. All Dee's staff were hand picked by her and she had a knack of getting 'keepers' as she called them. The shortest time anyone had every stayed was 3 years, and that was a student who was moving abroad after her course had finished. 4 of the staff had been with her since she first hired staff which was after she had been open 6 months. The shop had been open 8 years now and really was going from strength to strength. 

One of the 'keepers' was Katy , she had been with Deedee since the very beginning. Katy was used to the mad ways of Dee. After she had shouted out 'Abba' scaring everyone even though they should of been used to it, Katy shouted out 'keep it down Dee!', just as the contestant answered 'Abba' and Ken Bruce said 'correct, 6 points'.

'Ha, told ya' said Deedee completely ignoring Katy 's call to keep it down. 

The customer she was serving smiled and said 'you should go on popmaster Dee, you would win hands down with all your listening to the radio'.

Deedee blushed 'what? Talk to the real Ken Bruce? Oh my god I would be rubbish as I would just want to talk to him not answer questions, no, no, no, that's not going to happen'. 

Dee passed over the latte to the customer, who took a sip and said 'first class as always, see you tomorrow'. Dee waved him off and announced she was having a break to listen to the rest of the quiz. 

Dee collapsed into one of the comfy sofas dotted around the cafe having been on her feet since 6.30am whilst still shouting random answers to the radio. Katy chuckled at this daily sight and other regular customers also smiled at the woman and her radio. The end of popmaster came and then Ken Bruce's dulcet Scottish tones were saying 'and now its time for Dancing Queen', a loud 'whoop' was heard and Dee was jumping up, grabbing a sugar shaker to use as a microphone and was heard saying 'oh Ken you're on fire today!' 

Matt who was her right hand man and who was also on a break came over and joined in the awful singing that was emitting from Dee, she truly believed she was channeling Abba but she really was rubbish. Matt grabbed another shaker and they began an Abba-esque dance in the middle of the shop.

'Your a teaser, you turn 'em on,   
leave em burning and then you're gone' 

about 10 octaves out of tune could be heard over the espresso machine. Matt was now spinning Dee around all the tables, chairs and sofas that littered the floor of the cafe. As she was spinning he let go and Dee carried on spinning over and over and 'ooffffff, oh shite I'm so sorry, here's you a customer coming for a drink and I've knocked you over'. The customer who had just come in wondered what he had walked into seeing Dee sugar shaker in hand, caterwauling to Abba, spinning and felling him like a tree. 

Dee had the good grace to blush slightly, before helping the man up, and apologising and blaming Ken Bruce for her excitement. The customer replied 'erm, ok, it's alright' whilst rubbing his back and bum. 

Dee dragged him over to the counter, whilst still singing into her sugar shaker but the dancing had gone. 'What can I get you? Anything you want, and its on me?' The new customer was just about to answer when Dee interrupted 'hold on, let me guess'. This was a game Dee played with lots of new customers and she was surprisingly good at it. She probably had a hit rate of about 95% on getting people's drinks right. 

Dee looked at the new customer properly for the first time, eyeing him up and down and realising he was tall and quite handsome in an unusual sort of way. He had a certain something that Dee could not quite put her finger on. Her mum would of called it a certain gravitas. Suddenly Dee heard a gasp from behind and turned round, Katy , Summer and Fontayne were all stood mouthed open like goldfish just staring. 'Shoo girls serve more customers, come on chop chop'. 

The girls still open mouthed slowly turned away and got back to their half of the queue. The new customer she noticed had put his head down and was just looking at the floor. 'Right where were we' Dee said to the man, 'oh yes your drink, I think you like it pure, but your not quite the connoisseur of an espresso yet, you would like to be, but find it too strong. Yes your an Americano man'. 'Emm, actually yes I am' said the new customer who snapped his head up at this new interpretation of him. 'Haha knew it, one Americano coming up, and it will be the best god damn Americano you have ever had'. 

Dee set about the coffee grinder, so the new customer would have a fresh grind, and clattered about with the espresso machine getting everything ready.

'So you are new in here what brings you in?' enquired Dee.

'Umm I have just moved to the area and you were the closest place to my house, and you looked so busy I thought you must be good, admittedly I didn't expect to be knocked over!' 

'Ah yes, sorry about that again' said Dee, 'I honestly do get carried away to Abba and Ken Bruce, its infectious you see, how can you hear Abba and it not make you happy? If Abba didn't make a person happy, that's not a person I want to know'. 

'Ok, if you say so' said the customer with a look of bewilderment in his eyes wondering what he had come into. 

Dee could hear some whispering and giggling going on behind the other counter, other customers were waiting and that wouldn't do. Excusing herself from Americano man she walked the length of the shop to the second counter. 'Summer and Fontayne' she bellowed in a firm but a good natured voice, 'what is the whispering and giggling all about? Are you not here to serve customers?' 

The two girls looked up, saw she was going to get mad if they carried on, muttered 'sorry Dee' and started serving again, Summer taking the orders while Fontayne made them. 

Dee walked back up to her original counter to see Americano man looking at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. I must of really embarrassed him she thought when she noticed this. Poor chap. 'Right I have kept you here long enough, one Americano for you sir, and as my way of apologising again, any day you come in here this week, the drinks are on me. I promise I won't knock you over if dancing queen comes on again. Deal?' 

'Oh, erm, thanks, that's very kind of you, but you don't have too', Americano man stuttered out. 

'Nonsense' said Dee 'you are a new customer, I sent you flying, it's the least I can do'. 

'Oh wow well thanks' he said 'I will try and pop in again this week if I have time'. 

'You do that Americano man, oh I can't call you that, what's your name?' 

'Ben.'

'Well Ben I hope to see you in here again sometime, you take care of yourself now, watch out for mad women who are dancing and singing badly you hear me?' 

'Ok I will remember that in future........ Dee was it?' 'Yep I'm Deedee, but Dee is fine, see you soon Americano man' with this she waved Ben out of the door.


	2. Chapter Two

'OH MY GOD DEEDEE!' screeched Summer who came running up next to her. 

'What?' She replied surprised to hear the shouting. 

'Don't you know who that was? Don't tell me you really didn't know?' Said Summer in a voice that only dogs should be able to hear. 

'He was Ben, but no I don't know who he is, he has never been in here before, he's new to the area.'

'You are unbelievable, you really are, he is only one of the most popular British actors at the moment!' 

'Really?' Dee Replied, 'I didn't recognise him at all, oh well we have other famous people come in, so one more wont make a difference will it?' With this she walked off to get on with paperwork and Summer assumed the conversation must be over. 

Dee was sat at the back of the cafe, one ear always on the radio, She began to think over her life in the shop. She had a great life, not that she was showing off but Dee loved her family at home and at the shop. She really did consider herself lucky with the people that she had surrounded herself with, she had a fantastic (sometimes) teenage daughter, her friends at work and even though she was the boss she did consider them her friends, and she hoped they felt the same. Recently though a niggling feeling kept getting to her, like she wasn't complete. It wasn't there all the time, but just occasionally it would nag at her. Dee was suddenly jolted with what she was hearing on the radio, what? no this can't be happening, Ken Bruce must be psychic today, Dee thought. 

'Got my house,   
Got my fancy car,  
Everything's going like I planned so far,  
But something's not there,  
That should be there,  
I gotta find it somewhere'

'No, no, no Ken you're killing me!' she groaned quietly to herself. 

Dee could not believe at that exact moment he had chosen to play 'Something's Missing' by The Carpenters. Banging her head on the table, slowly and methodically she groaned the entire song. Even with her bad singing there was no mistaking the low noise coming from her was definitely a groan. Dee haphazardly grabbed all the paperwork she had been working on, stuffed it all back into her laptop bag and informed Matt she was going out for a while. 'Behave kids' was her parting words to them all. 

Dee made her way slowly to one of her favourite places outside of the cafe, it was her thinking space, no one was ever around and she could put on her headphones, listen to the radio and relax. Strolling down the street, Dee noticed the world rushing around her, people hurrying about without caring what was going on. This made her sad, everything was a rush these days, Dee saw it day in, day out in the cafe. People rush in, grab a coffee and rush out again, not even savouring the expensive Ethiopian beans she insisted on using as she never wanted to serve bad coffee. That was her business plan from the outset, never ever serve average coffee, you can get average coffee from anywhere but people would come back time and time again for great coffee. Dee's plan had obviously worked as here she was 8 years later with a great business, great family and friends but still the niggle. 

Dee arrived at her tree, well she called it her tree but it obviously belonged to whoever owned the heath. She could feel calm wash over her, as she sat down in the grass, leaned against the tree, got out her headphones and started listening to the radio. Ken's show had nearly come to an end, but before she knew it 'Dizzy' by The Wonder Stuff was blasting out, ah Ken, he really was on top form today. 

Dee was humming along, badly, she knew she was showing her age when she started to sing along, but she didn't care as no one was around to hear her, the joy of Dee finding this place was no one ever came here. Dee started retrieving the messed up paperwork from her bag, thinking she must get on with this and get the accounts up to date, before her accountant had a fit that they were late, when she heard a strange noise. Dee looked all around and couldn't see anyone, thinking she was hearing things, settled back down. 

'Dizzy, I'm so dizzy, my head is spinnin'  
Like a whirlpool, it never ends  
And it's you girl, makin it spin  
You're makin' me dizzy'

Dee had forgotten just what a fun song this was, when again she heard the same noise, She abruptly stopped singing and looked up, she could still not see anyone but slowly stood up from her position of leaning against the bark of the tree. Dee looked left, then right, no one could be seen, she walked round to the back of the tree and nearly died of fright when she saw a man sat there with papers and his headphones in. Dee must of given him a fright popping out from the side of the tree, as he dropped his papers, jumped up and clattered his head on a low branch. 

'Oh my god I'm so sorry to scare you' Dee said, then the man slowly looked up and she burst out laughing ' Americano man, sorry I mean Ben, I seem to be making a habit of trying to kill you today don't I? 

Ben looked at her surprised and shocked, but then to her relief he did join in and laugh. 

'Yes, you do seem to be trying your best to finish me off' he finally got out between laughs. 

'Yep sorry about that Ben, I just never ever see anyone here at my tree and I heard a funny noise and had to investigate'. 

'Your tree?' He asked. 

'Ah yes, well, I found this place when I first opened my shop all those years ago and in all that time I have never seen anyone else around here so its sort of become my tree.'

'That was the reason I noticed this particular spot when I moved here, no one else around and I could get some peace for work' replied Ben. 

'Well look, I will leave you to your work, and I had better get back to my accounts or my accountant will double his bill just to prove a point, hope to see you in the cafe this week sometime Americano man' Dee winked to show she was joking about his new nickname. 

Ben laughed and replied 'that would be great, if I have the time I will try and pop in Dee, oh and I really have to say you have the most awful voice when singing to some great songs' he added a wink to mirror her own as he strode off with his papers under his arm.

'Cheeky git' Dee muttered with a chuckle. 

After a couple of hours doing the paperwork, it was starting to get cooler and her arse had gone to sleep, but the accountant would be happy, so Dee thought it was time to head back to the shop and see what she had missed. Probably nothing had happened as the team there were so used to how things ran, they could of done it without her everyday but she would miss the place too much to employ one of them as a manager, and relinquish the control that she had. Dee had toyed with the idea of opening another branch, but becoming a chain absolutely terrified her. Dee couldn't be completely in control of both shops at the same time, couldn't be in two places at once, but maybe, just maybe that's the thing that's missing. 

After arriving back and seeing everything calm and relaxed, Dee thought she would drop the accounts off, go home early, and spend some time with her 15 year old daughter Eve. Not that Eve would appreciate her coming home early as she probably had her mates round and uncool mum cramping her style never went down well, but she was exhausted, more mentally than physically and a nice Eve hug (yeah, like that would happen) would go down a treat. 

'I'm off Matt, any problems, call me on my mobile and I can pop back'.

'Ok Dee' replied Matt 'while I remember are you coming out with us next week to that party?'

'No don't think so Matty, I leave that to all you young people that can still handle the late nights and get up early for work, I'm passed all that now'. 

'Oh come on Deedee, one night out wont hurt, and you're not old, you're only 6 years older than me, come with us, it's a 90s night at some swish club, and we have VIP tickets from that actor guy that comes in here'. 

'Oh was that Tom who is in that Shakespeare play thing then?'

'Yep, that's him, I don't know anymore about it though, Summer is the one that got the tickets, I think she has a big crush on him, and who can blame her' Matt added with a twinkle in his eye as he looked over towards Summer who was pouting at him. 

'He's not gay' Summer shouted out to him still pouting. 

Matt burst out laughing, and Dee couldn't help joining in with him, she must really have a big crush on him to be pouting so hard Dee thought. 'I will let you know Matty-Boy if I'm coming. Now the year end accounts have been done, it would be nice to relax' 

Dee said her goodbyes, to everyone in the shop and walked to her car. Dumping all the files of paperwork on the passenger seat before anything else she turned the radio on.


	3. Chapter 3

After dropping off all the files to her accountant who actually looked surprised that they were early, Dee drove home to see what mess Eve and her group of friends might have left for her to clear up. Listening to Simon Mayo on the way home always calmed her down, driving through London even going just 4 miles could be the longest most frustrating journey in the world, but with Simon's soothing voice it relaxed her after a day on her feet. 

Pulling up at home, she could here the music and laughter already coming from the open window in Eve's room. Here we go, she thought as she walked up the path. Upon opening the door the laughter and screeching got louder, it was pointless trying to call up and say she was home with the deafening music none of them would hear me. Dee wondered what sort of mess would definitely now be waiting for her in the kitchen so made her way into there to have a look.

As expected it seemed that every glass, bowl and plate that they owned had been used, sighing she opened the dishwasher and started stacking it with all the dirty stuff. Suddenly it seemed like a herd of wildebeest were galloping down the stairs.

'Bye Deedee, thanks for having us' was called by some of the girls as they all rushed out of the front door. 

'Hey hold up, ain't you gonna say hello to your lovely Mum before rushing out Eve?' 

'Oh hi Mum, sorry we are all out to meet the other girls now, got to rush'. 

'Err not before I at least get a hug and you assure me your homework is all done, young lady you don't'. 

'Oh for gods sake Mum, yes my homework is done and no your not getting a hug'. 

With hearing that Dee grabbed hold of Eve and pulled her back and gave her the biggest hug she could muster with her wiggling to get away. 'There, that wasn't so hard was it? Now be off with you and enjoy your time out with the girls, but be back at...' 

'Yes I know' interrupted Eve, 'I will be back at 9.30 at the very latest, don't worry Mum'. 

With this Eve rushed out of the house to catch up with the other girls and the house was completely silent. Sensing the silence Dee rushed to turn the radio on, relaxing as Simon Mayo's show was still on. Dee didn't know when she started her love for radio 2, all she knew was that the radio took away the silence that she hated so much. 

Knowing she was on my own for most of the evening, Dee started researching any new drinks that were up and coming from around the world. Dee always liked to keep new and fresh ideas coming in at the shop, she would research, speak to the other members of the team and if they were all in agreement they would launch a new product. The last new product was bubble tea, which the students had loved, but was taking time for some of the more traditionalists to try. It helped that at that time they were the only cafe in London to be doing this range. Dee needed another launch like that to keep the other cafes in the area on their toes. 

Two hours of research gleaned nothing of any interest, and Dee was absolutely shattered having to wake at 5.00am every morning to get to the shop to prepare and open up for 6.30, but she knew she had to wait up for Eve to come back from her evening out, she wouldn't settle if she didn't hear her back home safe and well.  
At 9.28pm Dee heard a key in the door, ah, thought Dee she's getting better at being on time. 

'Have you had a good night?'

'It was great Mum' replied Eve, 'but I'm going to bed now'. 

'Not before you come and actually see me properly and not just dashing off all the time you're not.'

'Oh Mum, you are such a pain' 

'Yes I am and that's my job, don't you know we are put here just to make your life a misery?' Eve chuckled and came and snuggled next to her Mum. 

'Mum?' Said Eve, 'I don't like to think of you sat here all evening by yourself just waiting for me, you're still young and should be out enjoying yourself more. You never go properly out unless its to the cafe or a different cafe for ideas, you should be out partying like me'. 

'Well that's because looking after you and the cafe are my life Eve, I love being here when you are around, even though I am the worlds most embarrassing parent according to you! I also worry that it's been so hard for you after your Dad passed away, that I feel like you need me to be both parents not just one, so I try and make up for that.' 

'Mum, you need to have a life though, in a few years I will going off to uni and the thought of you here all by yourself makes me sad. Yes I miss Dad all the time but he wouldn't want you to be like this.'

'Oh when did my little baby get so old and wise?,' Dee said whilst kissing Eve on the head. 'I love you so much baby girl, now get up to bed.' 

As Eve was walking away, Dee shouted 'and for what it matters I have been invited to a party next week that I might go to so I am getting out and about.'

'That's if you actually end up going' replied Eve as she went up the stairs. 

Oh really, thought Dee. I will show her.

Dee sat where she was for a few moments thinking about the conversation they had just had. It pained Dee so much that she had to be two parents. Her husband had died very suddenly 3 years ago, they had been teenage sweethearts and stayed together when Eve had been a surprise they weren't expecting even though everyone said it would never last. 

'We showed them didn't we hun' she said looking upwards. With this Dee blew a kiss in the same direction, turned off the radio and made her own way to bed. 

When she got to her room Dee suddenly panicked that she would actually have to go out next week just to keep her wiser than her years daughter on her toes. Now was the panic of what to wear. As Dee didn't go out that often she didn't have a wardrobe full of party clothes. It mainly consisted of jeans, work t-shirts and casual wear. As Dee was 5"11 and felt like a drag queen in heels, she had a whole heap of flat shoes, in every colour possible so it really was just the clothes that were the problem. 'Ggrrrrrr' said Dee louder than she meant to. 'This is impossible, this is why I shouldn't go out ever'. 

'I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULDN'T GO' Eve shouted from the next room. 

'Oh go to sleep' Dee retorted. Ahh why was this so hard, thought Dee when raking through her wardrobe. That was when she stumbled upon it. The one dress that she owned but would never ever wear again. She held the dress up, the first time she had looked at it in 3 years, and stuffed it in right at the back. No, no, I will go and get a new dress tomorrow, it will be fine, Dee thought to herself. 

Dee had one of the worst nights sleep she had had in a long time, before she knew it her alarm was sounding at 5.00am. 'Hmmppffff' Dee said out loud as she heard the news at the beginning of Vanessa's show on her radio alarm. Well there was no rest for the wicked and if she was going to have to leave work to get an outfit for tonight, then she had to get a move on. 

Dee showered, dressed in her every day uniform of fitted jeans and her work polo shirt, and headed downstairs trying not to wake up Eve. Dee hated leaving home so early and leaving Eve to see herself to school, but the cafe was so busy in the morning with commuters she couldn't not be there. She left her note for Eve that she left every morning, telling her to be clever and have a fabulous day and that she loved her. This had started 3 years ago when life had changed. 

Jumping in her car, she drove the 4 miles to the cafe which was always a better journey at this time of the morning. Dee parked up at the back of the shop and let herself in. After turning the lights on, the next thing she did was turn the radio on. All Dee heard blasting out was The Boo Radleys singing Wake Up Boo. 

'Oh that's how you want to play it today do you Vanessa' Dee said under her breath 'Oh we will have to see about that.' 

'Wake up its a beautiful morning,  
Feel the sun shining for your eyes.  
Wake up its so beautiful,  
For what could be the very last time.'

'Feck off,' Dee shouted louder at the radio, but she still didn't turn it off, preferring the taunting to the silence that would encroach on her if she did. 

'Who you telling to feck off' came a response from the back. 

'Oh my god Matt you nearly scared me half to death sneaking up on me like that' replied Dee to a now fully appeared Matt. 

'Sorry Dee' Matt replied and then chuckled 'but who were you telling to feck off?'

'Oh that bloody radio, it was taunting me this morning when I had a rubbish nights sleep. So Matt this thing next week, I have thought and count me in.'

'I will believe it, when I see it' replied Matt. 

'Why does everyone keep saying that, I will be there, and I'm even going out shopping later for a new dress or top or something so stick that up your arse' and with this Dee went to open up the front of the shop for the first commuters of the day. 

After a while the early morning commuters starting filtering in and Dee and Matt were too busy to continue on the conversation of the evening next week. After 15 minutes it started to get quiet so Matt broached the subject of the evening again with Dee. 

'So what sort of outfit are you getting for next week then.' 

'I was gonna ask the girls that' replied Dee 'I really haven't got a clue what to wear to this party, does it have to be 90s wear? I have been there and done that and it wasn't pretty the first time around.' 

'Oh I don't think it's fancy dress, well I don't think so, maybe I should get Summer to check.' 

'God Matt yes it would be worth checking before I make a right idiot of myself and I'm not wearing a bloody shell suit for anyone!' 

'Oh you might look quite cute in a shell suit.' Said a voice behind that made Dee jump. 

'Ben, wow sorry you made me jump, you are in here early, and I repeat I'm not wearing a shell suit, I didn't the first fecking time around, so I'm not going to this time I would look like a right old whazzock.' 

Ben burst into laughter and said 'whazzock? Wow I haven't heard that since..erm.'

'The 90s?' Dee interrupted and they both burst out laughing. 

Matt didn't understand what they were talking about, so left them to it to serve a customer who had come in behind Ben.

'Anyway Ben what can I get you? Your usual Americano?' Asked Dee still trying not to laugh. 

'That would be great Dee, thanks very much, but please let me pay.' 

'Not a chance' replied Dee. 'I promised you free coffee and free coffee is what you will get, even if you must be blind.' 

'What?' Said Ben 'how am I blind?'

'Well you must have some eye problems if you think anyone could ever look cute in a shell suit!' 

With this Ben laughed and then looked at the floor. 'Im sure you will find something that will look great on you Dee for whatever it is you're doing, I better get going so hopefully see you around.'

'Yep ok Ben see you soon' Dee replied with a carefree tone. 

With that Ben left and Summer and Fontayne entered the shop to start work.

'Right girls' Dee barked at them 'what is the plan for next week and what do we have to wear? Matt didn't seem to know the details.' 

'What you're coming?' Fontayne replied excitedly. 'You are really coming out with us all?' 

'Yes Tayney I am coming out with you all, don't act so surprised but I need to go shopping so tell me what we have to wear.' 

'Oh I think it's anything you want, it's not fancy dress or at least I don't think it is.'

'Well find out asap.' Dee snapped back at her, 'I need to know by 10am at the latest so I can get to the shops.'

'Are we going to see drunk Dee? Drunk Dee is lots of fun.' Piped up Summer. 

Dee gave her a look that said get to work, then a wink and replied 'we'll see.' 

The morning rush went by like a flash, and before they all knew it Dee was asking Summer and Fontayne what they had found out. 

'I haven't been able to find anything out yet' replied Summer 'as Tom hasn't been in and I don't have his number or anything.'

'Right so what are we gonna do then?' Replied Dee with a bit of panic in her voice. 

'Shall we all just agree to go in normal clothes and then at least we won't look like idiots as there are enough of us to get away with it' came the voice of reason Matt. 

'Yep, I agree as boss I am pulling rank and we are all going to go in normal clothes, no stupid fancy dress' said Dee. 'And with that decision made, Fontayne you're coming with me, we are going shopping for clothes.' 

Dee put Matt in charge of the remaining staff members, looked at Summers's sulky face at being left behind and said 'oh for gods sake Summer stop pouting and get your fecking coat then.' 

Summer did a little jig and grabbed her stuff and was out of the door before Dee could change her mind. Dee wasn't being mean at leaving Summer behind but Summer had a tendency to wear the shortest, loudest dresses known to man, Dee didn't realise such items existed and was scared at what Summer would pick out, hence choosing Fontayne to come who dressed smart and fashionable wherever she went. 

The three women bustled down the high street to the tube as Dee had said it was the west end for shopping. Before they knew it they were in Selfridges on Oxford Street looking at what they had to offer. As suspected Summer started picking up items that a 5 year old might have even turned their nose up at. Fontayne as usual knew what to zone in on and was soon handing Dee dresses, tops and trousers from all directions. When she could carry no more Dee told the girls she would meet them at the changing rooms and to bring anything they find over to her. 

Dee was very self conscious about her body, she was a tall woman, with big boobs and had a few extra pounds that she would rather weren't there. Whenever she had dressed up in the past she always claimed she felt like a man as she was so tall which didn't help her self confidence either. 

Dee realised she had to start trying stuff on or they would be here all day which would be a fate worse than death for Dee. After discarding a couple of dresses she hated she choose one that looked stunning on the hanger but was sure it would look awful on with her flabby tummy . The dress was a very heavy fitted lace bustier style dress and a lovely chiffon over the bust, chest and down the arms. Dee knew she needed her arms covered as she hated her bingo wings. Dee threw off her work clothes and tried on the dress. She climbed into carefully as she was sure it cost a fortune and would be going back on the racks outside as it was bound to look awful. 

After putting it on, she couldn't do the back up so stuck her head around the curtain and called for Summer to come and help her. Summer came and without really looking zipped her up, and then told Dee to come out properly so they could all see. 

With that Dee opened the curtain and all she heard was 'oh my god..... Fontayne get here now!' Worried at what she looked like Dee turned round into the mirror and even shocked herself. The dress looked amazing, no bulges could be seen anywhere, her stomach wasn't looking flabby, all Dee could think was what a miracle dress this really must be. Fontayne came rushing over at hearing Summer shouting for her and took one look at Dee and simply said 'we don't need to look anymore, you have found your outfit.' 

Dee suddenly felt self conscious about all the fuss and said 'you don't think a top and smart jeans would be better do you?' 

'DON'T YOU DARE DEEDEE' shouted Summer, 'you are wearing that dress, its like it was made for you.' 

With the commotion they were all causing one of the assistants came to see what was going on, she walked round and started saying 'is there a problem here?' When she stopped looked at Dee and said 'oh my. May I say madam that dress looks stunning on you.' 

Dee got a bit tearful then as she was not used to this sort of attention, she really was a jeans and t-shirt woman. 

'Oh don't cry' said Summer. 'We so want you to come out with us so we wouldn't put you in a rubbish dress would be Tayne?'

'Of course we wouldn't' added Fontayne, 'you really do look stunning Dee.' Fontayne turned to the assistant and asked about strapless bras and matching lacy knickers, Dee went to interrupt but the assistant quickly said 'yes a good strapless bra is required to really show the dress off' and before Dee could say anything she had rushed off to get the items. 

'Maybe I should just leave it, I didn't want all the fuss about going out.' Said Dee. 'I only said I would go to shut Eve up, and now I'm here buying the most expensive dress and underwear that I will never wear again, and it just seems silly for a stupid night out, when I have work to get on with, and the radio to listen to....' 

'Don't be daft Deedee' soothed Fontayne, 'you deserve these lovely things more than anyone I know, you never go out, all you do is work and spend time with Eve, the business is doing well, don't tell me otherwise, so you can afford to treat yourself.' 

Fontayne was hugging Dee by this time, trying to hug her worries away. 

'Do you really think I deserve this though girls? I have not been in out for what feels like years and years and I'm a bit overwhelmed by it all, and I definitely do not need lacy knickers to wear!' Dee chuckled through her tears. 'Spanx will do me fine, to hold all the excess in.' 

Summer scoffed and said 'Spanx? Spanx? No one will want you if you wear Spanx.' 

Fontayne shot Summer a look that would of struck her down dead if it could. 

'What? I don't want anyone to want me' Dee retorted back to Summer. 'I like who I am and what I do, and I do everything for me and Eve and that's all that matters.' 

'Im sorry Dee' mumbled Summer, kicking herself for her insensitivity, 'I didn't mean it like that but its been 3 years and he wouldn't of wanted you to be alone so young. He loved you and you him for all those years but he would not of wanted you to be like this. I don't want to upset you but its needed to be said for a while now, hasn't it Fontayne?' 

'Oh so you have been discussing this about me have you?' Replied Dee.

'No, not like that we haven't.' Fontayne said. 'We just want you to be the happiest you can be, and live your life to the fullest, now come on, try on the underwear, buy the dress and have a fabulous night out that you deserve with your wonderful staff.' 

The assistant was now back with numerous strapless bras, in numerous sizes, that all Deedee could do is sigh and resign herself to the fact she was going to have to go out wether she liked it or not. 

Dress, and underwear bought including a pair of Spanx much to Summers disgust and who said she would only allow to Dee to wear them if she wore the lacy ones over the top which made them all laugh, Dee suggested a nice lunch up in the Selfridges restaurant, her treat for them all. The girls didn't need asking twice so they linked arms with Dee as they made their way to the lifts. 

Whilst waiting for the lift, Dee laughed as she listened to the girls giggling and talking about what they would be wearing on the night out and she was thankful at least that part was sorted for her now, she just had to try and relax and go with the flow, there was no getting out of it now.


	4. Chapter 4

The lift doors opened with a ding and before they could walk in, they waited for the passengers to get out. 

'Tom, hi, how you doing?' said Summer. 

Dee and Fontayne looked around to see Summer talking to Tom . 

'Hi Summer, what are you doing here in work time? Have you been let off for good behaviour?' Then Tom spotted Dee and Fontayne waiting for Summer and smiled and said 'oh it's obviously a works day out is it?' 

'Well we came to get Dee a dress for your party as she has been panicking about what to wear, and now were off to get lunch here.' 

'Wait did you say Deedee is coming to my party? To the party I got you all the tickets for?' Tom looked at Dee with a smile when he said this. 

'Yes I'm coming, and no I don't think it's as big a deal as everyone is making it out to be.' 

'But, but you never go out Dee ever! I have invited you all to loads of things and you never ever come' replied Tom. 

'Well someone has to make sure your coffee is all ordered and exactly as you like it don't they Mr Shakespearean actor?' Dee said good-naturedly. 

'Well I wouldn't function if it wasn't for your fabulous coffees in the morning, and then I would be an out of work pain in the arse actor and no one would like me like that, would they?' 

Summer was hanging off his every word Dee noticed and couldn't help but smile to herself, it really did look very sweet. 

'No Tom, none of us want you to be anymore a pain in the arse than you already are' added Dee with a wink, 'now come on girls, lets leave Tom to do his shopping and let's go and get lunch, we will see him soon enough anyway, that's it come on Summer.' God it was like dragging kids away from sweets or toys.

The three of them had a fabulous lunch and a lot of laughs, other customers were beginning to stare at them all with the raucous laughter coming from Dee and Fontayne as they teased Summer over her crush on Tom. As usual Summer sat there pouting and sulking which just made them laugh even more. 

'Right come on girls, we better see if my cafe is still standing' said Dee even though she was enjoying herself she couldn't relax until she knew everything was ok. They made there way back on the tube with Dee tutting and giving everyone evil looks if they dared to come in two feet of her very expensive party dress. After the money she spent on it she wanted to make sure it got home in one piece. 

When Dee walked into her cafe, she was proud and also a bit miffed that everything was ok. The place was full and buzzing, Matt was doing a great job of managing and keeping an eye on Josh, Sam, and Alex who were some of her other employees. 'Hey Matty-Boy how has everything been? Any problems or complaints?' 'No Deedee, nothing at all, everything went as clockwork, although one regular complained you weren't here to shout out the answers to popmaster like you normally do!' 

'I bet that was Dave, wasn't it?' Dee responded. 

'Yep you guessed it, I explained what was going on and he was fine and he said you deserved a good night out.' 

'Why the hell do people keep saying that to me? I give up!'

Dee went to carefully put her new dress and underwear in her car, then panicked that someone would steal it so put it in her office with strict instructions for no one to go out there with food or drink of any kind. All she needed was for someone to ruin it before next week.

When the day was over Dee carried her dress to the car and carefully put it on the back seat. Getting in the car she switched on the radio and started the engine. 

The following days passed quickly, the same regulars and laughs that they always have. Dee singing and dancing around to the radio while making the best coffee in London. Dee was on good form, but when she had quiet moments niggles still crept in. Every day she brushed these aside, she did not need these going on in her head she was happy and content. 

On the morning of the party, nerves were getting to Dee. As she arrived at work and saw Matt already there smiling she knew it was going to be a bad day. 

'Morning Dee, you excited about tonight? It's going to be a great party.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever.' 

'You going to bail huh?' 

'Like I could get out of it that bloody easily, it's all you lot talk about. I just don't see the fascination that's all. It's just a party.'

'This is going to be an amazing party, all famous people and stuff.'

'But there still just people Matt, like you and me, they still fart and pick their nose and eat and drink like us, they are nothing special.'

'Oh Dee, you misery. Just come tonight have a few drinks, loosen up, and have a dance with me. It's your era so you should be a demon on the dance floor.' 

'Oh ha ha, my fecking era indeed. You're only a bit younger than me Matty-Boy. Now go and do some work and leave me to be miserable and sulk.

The rest of the day was going well and all the staff were on top form and dealing with the customers when Fontayne and Matt came up to Dee with a look in their eyes that said they were up to mischief. 

'Mama Deedee?' Said Matt who only ever called her that when he was being too nice or wanted something. 'Fontayne and I have been talking, and we think you should go home and start pampering yourself for tonight.' 

'What? At this time are you crazy? We're not going out till 9 Matt and its only 3pm now! Even I won't take 6 hours to look half decent, or am I so old compared to you, that you think it will, ya cheeky git?' 

'Oh god no, we didn't mean anything like that, it's just you deserve some you time, and everything is fine here and we promise we will lock up properly. Go on Dee, go and relax and enjoy yourself.' 

'Matt, calm down, stop waffling and just tell me to bugger off if you want me gone that badly! I do trust you, you have done a great job on days when I have gone early. If you all want me gone that badly I won't stay where I'm not wanted even if it is my bloody shop!' 

With that she got up and thought she noticed a look of victory pass between Fontayne and Matt. No, I'm seeing things and being paranoid thought Dee. Dee went and said goodbye to everyone in the shop, with calls of 'see you tonight', 'you better not let us down Dee' and various other versions of that ringing out. 

By the time Dee had got home, which was torture given that she had left at school run time and the yummy mummy's were blocking all the roads, she was ready for a sit down and to be honest a good sleep! Thinking about the evening ahead and then the inevitable feeling like crud tomorrow, Dee was working out ways to get out of it. Dee was snapped out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing, and she got up to see who was disrupting her from her get out plans. 

'God, Mark, what are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?' Exclaimed Dee, very surprised to see one of her customers on her doorstep. 

'Ah, well, erm', stuttered out Mark, blushing and looking at the floor. 

'Out with it Mark, what's going on or what's happened?' 

'Well Matt called me up and said you were going to this big party tonight and you haven't been out for so long, that he wanted me to come and pamper you' Mark replied gesturing to his work bags on the floor next to him. 

'Grrr, I will kill him, I knew they were up to something' Dee replied. 

'Look I can go if you want Dee, but I would like to do this for you. You have always been great to me and listen to my woes of no work over the years. Please let me get you glammed up?' 

'What is it with everyone wanting me to go out? Come in Mark and I will make you a drink and we can have a chat at the least.'

After he had bought all his bags in with him, Mark sat on the sofa waiting for Dee to come back with his coffee. He could hear the coffee grinder whirring in the kitchen and wondered how mad Dee would be when she came back in. When Matt had asked him earlier in the day he thought it was a great idea, but he knew Dee and her fiery temperament and he didn't want to get on the wrong side if it. 

Dee came back in with his espresso and sat down with a sigh. 'I'm sorry Mark that I snapped at you, it's just everyone is making such a big deal about tonight that its getting fecking draining and making me very nervous. I went and got this fancy, shockingly expensive dress and everyone was getting excited and then you turn up, it was just a shock.' 

'People love you so much Dee, that we all want to do nice things for you. You listen to everyone's problems, but never talk of your own, you help us all out if we're in trouble, but never ask for anything in return, you really are a Mum to all your staff and most of your customers.' 

'Why do you think you get so many invites to parties and dinners? It's because people like having you around and grateful for you as a friend. Do you think Tom would normally invite 12 coffee shop workers to a swish party? Nope he does it cos he is grateful for all the times you sat and made him laugh, and sung at him when he was not getting any jobs from hundreds of auditions. You read lines with him in your shop whilst making coffee and serving other customers, whilst all the time making sure that customer didn't feel ignored. You have a true gift of giving Dee, but it can also be a curse, you never take time for you. And I mean just you and what you want.'

'I have all I want' replied Dee, 'yes what I wanted had to change after what happened, but I'm lucky with my life, I have Eve and my family, I have my shop and my family there and I also have great friends like you, who started as customers but quickly became friends. That is more than most people get in a lifetime so I am incredibly lucky.' 

'You aren't lucky Dee, its what you deserve and what you have put in. Luck has nothing to do with it. You treat others with such love and respect that how could they possibly not treat you the same?' 

Dee looked down and blushed to herself, not liking the compliments that were coming her way today. 'Right Mark, if it stops you making me blush with the crud coming out of your mouth I will agree for you to help me, as I am the first to admit I need all the bloody help I can get!' 

Mark looked at her beaming, jumped up, gave her a massive hug and said 'you will look fantastic, I promise you, now go and get in the shower so we can start!'

Dee hauled herself off the sofa, and made her way upstairs, she could hear Mark singing to himself under his breath and smiled to herself. She really was lucky to have the friends she had. 

Dee felt slightly odd sitting in front of Mark half naked with only her towelling robe covering everything. Almost vulnerable, which is something she had tried not to feel in a good many years. The radio was playing in the background, and Mark was talking to her about jobs he had been working on, but that niggle was back. Shut it out Dee, she thought to herself, you have to get through this evening with as little stress as possible. 

Mark had just started working on her hair and it was already 6pm. When did getting ready for an evening out take so bloody long, thought Dee? I don't remember it being this high maintenance before. 

'Mark, how long do you take normally doing people up for a night out?' 

'Well it depends, if its a red carpet event which I have only done three high profile ones, it will take all day.' 

'What?' Replied Dee shocked. 'They have to be completely perfect and what with waxing and smoothing and preening, I was there from 9am until they left at 7pm.' 

'Wow, I was right, I was just thinking why has going out got so high maintenance? I used to throw the make up on, throw the jeans on and we would be good to go, oh those were easier times.' 

Mark laughed and said 'oh yes Dee, times have definitely changed, now it takes a lot of effort to look effortless which is what everyone wants, no one wants to look like they have taken all day to get ready even when everyone knows they have.' 

'I must of been ahead of my time' replied Dee 'but then I think maybe I looked more couldn't care than effortless, but everyone did so at least we all looked like shite!' 

'Ah you would never have looked like shite Dee, as long as I have known you, you always look good.' 

'I am only taking that from you Mark as I know you're talking crap, and you're gay so you only ever have nice things to say about me. Oh, and I know Matty-Boy would of told you to say that when he called or was it last night when you were together?' Dee added with a wink 

Mark gasped and said 'what you know? Did he tell you? Oh my god I will kill him, we were trying to keep it quiet from everyone at work.' 

'Calm down Mark, Matt didn't tell me, I worked it out. You are so cute together and you are trying so hard to not look at each other when you come in, but that secret look you give each other can only mean you're shagging each other, or you want to shag each other.'

Mark looked shocked but was laughing at what Dee had said. 'It really is amazing how you see and know everything, but never talk about it or tell anyone what you know, Matt is right, which I really knew all along, you really are an amazing woman.'

'Mark you're making me blush, get on with my hair and tell me all about how you and Matt got together.'

They carried on chatting whilst Mark was blow drying her hair and trying to control the frizz that Dee was blessed with. Then he started rolling all her hair in big rollers, to give it the 'glamorous curl' that he said would look 'fabulous' on her. 

Dee was trying to sit as still as she could until she said 'I'm sorry Mark, I'm gonna need a break, I'm getting fidgety and restless, let me make you a coffee before we carry on.' 

'Ok Dee, but don't be long we still have a lot of work to do.' 

'You really do need to work on your diplomacy Mark! It doesn't make a girl feel good when you tell them she takes hours upon hours to look half decent!' 

Dee shuffled out into the kitchen, trying to be careful not to dislodge all the rollers that were bouncing in her hair, she put the coffee grinder on and then sneaked out into the garden for a cigarette. Dee was trying to give up, and as far as anyone else knew she already had, but days like this called for an emergency smoke, to help calm her down. 

'DEEDEE I THOUGHT YOU GAVE UP' Mark shouted at her from the kitchen. 'I have been gasping for a ciggy for ages, but didn't want you to see me. You traitor.' 

'Oh feck, Mark sorry hun, but I'm getting so stressed and nervous about tonight I had to have one, but didn't want anyone to know that I was still smoking occasionally. Come out here and join me, but if you tell Matt or anyone else I will kill you.' 

Mark went and joined her on the patio, looked at her and said 'does anyone really know everything going on inside you Dee? Just as I think we know everything as you're so open and honest, sometimes too honest, and then you go and surprise me with this. What else are you hiding away in there?' 

'Mark that question is far too deep when I'm getting ready for a party, and honestly apart from me having the odd ciggy, what you see is really what you get!' 

'As if I believe that Dee, you hide far too much away, come on hurry up and make my coffee so I can get on with making you the belle of the ball for tonight.' 

By the time 8pm came round, Dee was sat still in her dressing gown, with Mark putting the finishing touches to her hair and make up, Dee was choking on the fumes of hairspray and was desperate to see the finished result as Mark had banned her from mirrors so she had no idea what she looked like. Dee was hoping if she hated it, there would be enough time for her to change it after Mark left, but it seemed he had other ideas. 

'Right Dee go and get your kegs on, and then I will help you get into your dress.' 

'Oh Mark there is no need for that, you have been here for long enough as it is, you go and I can get dressed, don't worry.' 

'Not a chance I am going to do that Dee, I'm afraid. what if you ruin your hair or make up putting on your dress and then you panic and it all goes wrong? Nope I'm here until you're safely in the taxi.' 

Shit, thought Dee to herself, whatever he has done I'm going to have to put up with now. 'Ok Mark you win, I probably would mess something up knowing me, wont be long.' Dee walked upstairs to get out the new bra and spanx, not looking forward to the moment when she was going to have to struggle into the knickers. Mark was probably right, she would of messed something up whilst wrestling her body into them. 

After what seemed like an eternity and nearly dislocating her hips getting into the knickers, she got out her dress and slowly undid the bag. Dee gasped when she saw the dress again, it really was the most amazing dress. It looked even better than she had remembered. 

'Come on Deedee, what's taking you so long? Are you decent?' Called Mark as he walked up the stairs. 'You had better not be looking in the mirror you promised me you wouldn't.' 

'I'm in my bedroom at the front, Mark and yep I'm decent' Dee replied. 

Mark walked in the room and saw Dee just staring at her dress. 'Wow, that dress is amazing, you are going to look so hot tonight, I can't wait to see you in it. Now hurry up and get it on so you can look at yourself all dressed up.' 

Mark walked towards her to help her do the dress up whilst Dee took it off the hanger and started stepping into it. This is when Mark noticed her massive spanx knickers and chuckled. 'Dee, its not the most attractive of knicker choice is it hun? Surely you have something a bit, how shall I put it smaller?' 

Dee laughed and said 'actually I do, and I have been told by Summer I have to wear them over the top of these if I am determined to wear the big knickers. Summer seems to think no one would want me in these monstrosities.' 

'And she would be right dear' replied Mark laughing. Then noticing a look of sadness come into Dee's eyes went over and carefully but lovingly hugged her. 'Deedee my darling, you are not a nun! Someone else is allowed to want you, and you are allowed to want someone else. You didn't die when he did babe.' 

'I know, I know Mark' said Dee tearfully 'but it's not the life I wanted. We had our lives planned out and I have carved out this new life to work around what happened, and I like it and I'm happy and safe and secure. Oh god don't let me cry anymore, I'm ruining all your work and I haven't even fecking seen if yet.' 

'You still look beautiful, now lets get this dress on with big knickers and small ones over the top! And then I will touch your eyes up and you will be ready to go.' 

Mark carefully zipped up her dress, then led her downstairs to correct the blotches that had appeared since her tears, gave her one last blast of hairspray, sending Dee into a coughing fit and turned her round to face him. 'You look amazing and perfect and you will have a fabulous time' he said. 

'Can I finally bloody have a look?'

'Yes you can now, and I hope you like it' replied Mark. 

Dee took some tentative steps towards her full length mirror in the hallway, worried about walking in her long dress and worried what she was going to see. As she looked up and fully saw her reflection for the first time, she just stood open mouthed. It looked like Dee but a sleeker, sexier and highly polished version of Dee. She could not believe that she could ever look like this. 

Mark walked up behind her and said 'does Mama Deedee approve?' Adding a wink with the twinkle in his eyes. 

'Mark I can't believe what you have done, you really are a miracle worker. I haven't seen my cheekbones like this since before I had Eve!' 

'You deserve it hunny, and you will have the best time tonight, and of course everyone is hoping that drunk Dee will be coming out to play.' 

'Ah yes, drunk Dee, she probably will as I am such a lightweight these days, one drink and I will probably be gone.' Dee chuckled. 

Dee's doorbell started ringing incessantly and she could hear giggling and sshhhh coming from behind the door. 'I think your carriage awaits, go and knock them all dead.' Said Mark softly to her. 'I will be down there later on, when I have gone home and got changed so I will keep an eye out for you, don't you worry.' 

Dee turned to look at him, pulled him towards her 'thank you so much for everything you have done today, not only my hair and make up. I'm still as nervous as hell, but I at least have the glamour on my side.' 

They hugged for a few seconds till the ringing and banging started again, followed by shouts of 'we know you're in there, we can see Mark's car outside, so open up woman, you're not wriggling out of this.' 

Dee let go of Mark, he nodded and she walked to answer the front door. With a smile on her face she yanked open the door and said 'what is all this bloody noise, this is a posh area you know, not somewhere you can scream and...' She then noticed Summer, Fontayne and Matt stood open mouthed, just like she had when she looked in the mirror. Dee grinned at them and said 'see the Mama scrubs up well doesn't she?' 

Mark came up behind her grinning when he saw Matt and put his arm around Dee. 'Go on then you lot, take this hot Mama out to party, and I will see you down there later.' 

Summer then took Dee's arm and said 'you look amazing, come on let's get in the taxi and get going to the party, oh and by the way we have all given you the day off tomorrow no arguments, so you can party all night and not have to worry about work.'

'Oh you have given your boss the day off have you? And who put you lot in charge?' 

Matt walked up behind them and said 'you did today when you left me in charge and I made the decision and we all agreed on it, so you are off tomorrow. Right here's the taxi lets all get in and party.' 

Dee was feeling happier than she had in a long time, she just hadn't realised it, and was too happy to continue arguing so let it rest and tried to be graceful getting into the taxi in her long dress. The others all joined her, and she caught the look that passed between Matt and Mark as Mark got into his car, it was a look of pure longing and love. 

Dee leaned over and whispered very quietly in Matt's ear, 'don't worry he will be there later on, oh and he's a keeper so make sure it works out.' Matt looked at her in shock that she knew his secret but then smiled the biggest smile that she had said what she had. 

Matt took her hand squeezed it tight and whispered 'I love you Mama Dee, thank you.'


	5. Chapter 5

They had laughs on the way to the west end, Dee asked three times if they had the tickets to get in, assured they had, she stopped worrying for about 5 minutes. And before she knew it, they were outside a swish fancy private members club. Dee had a look of panic in her eyes, what if they wouldn't let them in, she was going to look like a right idiot standing outside in this dress. Matt must of seen the panic in here eyes, he grabbed her hand, held it tight and didn't let go till they were safely inside. Summer and Fontayne had immediately made a beeline for the bar, and Matt and Dee slowly made there way over there keeping an eye out for the others from work. Dee pointed out Josh, Sam and Alex trying to dance with some pretty girls, who didn't seem that interested, and they both laughed. 

Summer and Fontayne came back with glasses of champagne for the four of them and they clinked, giggled and started to drink up. Dee was upset to hear that Katy wouldn't be coming tonight. Katy was the second mum of the group after her, and she was worried about how she was going to control all her staff by herself.

Dee was absentmindedly singing along to the 90s songs that were playing in the club, when suddenly she screamed, dragged Matt off to dance with her to 'Common People' by Pulp. 

'Oh my god, I fecking love this song' Dee shouted in Matts ear. 

'I hadn't noticed!' He replied with only a minor piece of sarcasm. 

As she was whirling round the dance floor, trying to look as graceful as possible in her long dress. Matt was enjoying seeing her enjoying herself and finally letting her hair down, when he was interrupted from his thoughts with a mans voice saying 'bloody hell, is that Dee from the coffee shop?' Matt looked round and saw Tom. 

'Yep, we actually got her to finally come and she looks bloody amazing doesn't she?' 

'She looks erm, wow, just wow.' Replied Tom to Matt. 'I will have to go and say hello, and check she is ok and doesn't need anything.' 

'Ok, Tom, can you keep an eye on her until I get back from the bar then? Dee hasn't been out in ages and I don't want her to run off and leave.' 

'Yep, no problem mate, see you in a minute.' 

Dee was still dancing away, unaware that Tom had swapped with Matt, until Tom tapped her on her shoulder, startling her and making her jump. 

'TOM,' Dee shouted over the music, 'you made me jump, I thought you were Matt.' 

'Sorry Dee, Matts just gone to the bar but I had to come and see you and tell you how stunning you look.' 

Dee looked at the floor blushing at this praise from Tom, she never had been able to take a compliment well. 'Er, yeah, er thanks Tom' she finally replied and looked up at him. Tom was smiling down on her and she carried on dancing, making Tom smile and laugh more. Dee really is a one off, Tom thought to himself. Matt then came back with drinks for all of them and he and Tom stood chatting and watching Dee letting her hair down in such a wonderful way. 

After the song had finished, Dee made her way back over to the two men talking and grabbed her drink off Matt. Then in her usual blunt way of asking said to Tom, 'I hope you are going to ask poor Summer to at least dance tonight? She's got the puppy dogs for you, and Matt here keeps winding her up saying you're gay, when we all know you're not, so go and make her evening and give her something to smile about.' 

Tom laughed, hugged Dee and said 'how could I ever say no to Mama Dee.' 

Dee spun round gave Matt a filthy look and said 'you are on thin ice Matty-Boy, how could you tell everyone that's what you call me, you're only 6 fecking years younger than me, and Tom you're only 4 years younger than me, fecking Mama indeed.' 

With this Dee walked back over to where Summer and Fontayne were stood, and found they had been joined by Josh, Sam and Alex who had obviously lucked out with the uninterested girls. She looked back and saw Matt and Tom talking and laughing together and shook her head. 

Dee excused herself from the group, assuring them she wasn't leaving, after only two drinks, but was just going to have a look around. Really she was nipping off for a sneaky cigarette as the one from earlier had given her the taste for it. After asking one of the bar staff where she could smoke, she walked across to the door they had pointed at. 

Pushing the door open, whilst holding her dress up and a drink in the other hand was easier said than done. The door was massive, and Dee was no slouch in the height stakes. With one massive push, she flew through the door, knocking into someone and spilling half her glass of champagne down them. 'Oh sweet Jesus.' Dee cried out, 'I'm so so fecking sorry, it was the huge door, and now you're damp with champagne and.... Oh shite Ben it's you!' 

Ben looked up from his damp trousers, shocked at who was in front of him and burst into the biggest smile and laugh. 'Oh Dee this is getting ridiculous, how many times have you knocked me down, spilt stuff on me, knocked my head off now?' 

'Im not normally this clumsy, I'm clumsy yeah, but not normally all aimed at one person. You must think I'm either out to kill you or just the stupidest person in the world. I'm so sorry, send me the bill for your dry cleaning and I will pay it for you.' 

'There is no need for that Dee, you already give me free coffee, I can't take anything else from you. Can I also say now I have properly seen you, you look amazing tonight. I wouldn't have recognised you had you not tipped your drink over me.'

Dee was a fraction away from blushing but was determined not too. 'Thanks Ben, you look very handsome too, now what are you doing out here in the naughty garden? You're not a dreaded smoker are you?' 

'Erm yeah, unfortunately I am, but hold up, what are you doing out here, are you a dreaded smoker too?' 

'Caught well and truly, but can I ask that you not tell the others as they think I have quit, and I had one earlier as I was so nervous about coming out, and its given me a taste for it, well that and the champagne too.' 

'Well come and sit down with me over here, and if you don't mind I will keep you company while you are in the naughty garden, is that ok?' 

'Yeah, great any company while having a fag is good for me. Their are so few of us left, these days, you can get lonely.' 

Dee and Ben made their way to a nice table under an umbrella, and she sat on one of the chairs. Ben sat down opposite her and they both light up their cigarettes. 

'So what brings you here tonight then Ben? Do you know Tom as well? Summer said you were an actor or something, is that how you know each other?' 

'Yeah, yeah. Tom and I go way back, and yep I'm an actor as well, for my sins.' 

'Ah see I didn't recognise you at all, as I don't ever watch tv, or go to the cinema or theatre. Tom invites us to all these things, but this is the first thing I have attended since he started asking. So Ben what have you been in then? Anything I may have heard them talk about on the radio?' 

'Er, I have been in a BBC drama called 'Pretence' that was pretty big, and I have just finished promoting a big film that was shot in America' 

'Oh wow so pretty big stuff then' replied Dee, 'Tom seems to do all these small theatre things, maybe one day he will get to do a big film like you.' 

Ben laughed really hard at this. 'Dee, you don't know how big an actor Tom is do you?' 

'Well I have helped him by reading lines with him, over the years, and tried to cheer him up when he hasn't got the parts, but he just seems to do theatre stuff, and he disappears for a while and then comes back and gives me more lines to read whilst I make his coffee. Is he quite a good actor then?' 

'Yes, you could say that,' replied Ben. 'He has a 3 picture deal for a series of films with a massive Hollywood studio and has already filmed 2 of them and they grossed over a billion dollars, so yeah he's pretty good.'

Dee sat in silence shocked at this news. She then started going over all the stuff Tom had said to her, and she had said to him and looked up at Ben confused. 'Are you sure we are talking about the same Tom? I don't think we can be. He's just Tom, who does Shakespeare stuff, and comes in for his skinny vanilla latte, and I read out whatever is on the paper he throws in front of me, and he always remembers all the words, and oh sweet Jesus....' Realisation just dawned down on her, 'that must be why Summer gets all moony over him when he disappears for weeks on end, and pouts and sulks like a toddler.'

'Did no one at work ever say anything about him being in films or on tv or anything to you then Dee?' 

'No, they have given up with all of that years ago, I only listen to the radio at work and at home, so unless he was on the Ken Bruce show, I wouldn't have a bloody clue. Oh well, it doesn't change who he is does it, he's still actor Tom, with his skinny drinks, and his mounds of scripts and his free tickets to events like this. We get quite a few 'famous' people in so I'm told and I haven't recognised any of them, Summer and Katy always recognise them but they know the rules of behaving professionally and treating them like the person they are not the person they think they are. If they treated them any differently from my other customers they would be out of a job, I don't allow favourites just because of someone's job.' 

'That attitude is something, severely lacking in this world. To be honest the reason I came back to your shop so many times, was because of your refreshing attitude, I had a feeling you didn't have a clue who I was when you tried to kill me, and your offer of free coffee was just your way of apologising for knocking me over as you would any customer. It was nice. Since the show I did took off its hard to know wether someone is just being nice because of that or just because they are nice. You are definitely in the because you're just a nice person camp Dee.' 

'Well that's lovely of you to say Ben' replied Dee who was glad he couldn't see her cheeks blushing in the darkness of the naughty garden. 'I just always want to treat people as I want to be treated, there is no need for nastiness or fakeness in this world. I have had my fair share of horrible stuff happen to me, but you don't take it out on others. Never spread the horrible stuff, but cheer someone up with a smile or a kind word when they are going through the horrible stuff.' 

'Wow, you really are a different person to the ones I normally talk to. You're right, there needs to be more kindness in the world Dee.' 

'And with that Americano man, I must leave the naughty garden, and go and find my kids, and check they don't think I have run out and left them or they are not embarrassing themselves or me, it was great seeing you tonight, maybe see you tomorrow? Oh shite no you won't, they have forced me to have the day off as they all wanted to see drunk Dee. Don't worry though I will remind Matt your coffees are free so don't worry about not going in, they will look after you, and they probably won't knock you over like I have a habit of doing.' 

'Would it be cheeky of me to ask if I can accompany you back inside, and help you find your friends? I came by myself and I won't look so sad if I have a beautiful woman on my arm.' 

'Oh sure you can, come on Ben, I will introduce you properly to all the kids, and then you won't have to feel shy about coming in the shop.' 

Dee linked arms with Ben and held up her dress with the other hand. Ben looked at her and grinned to himself, this one was a breath of fresh air. No pretences, just unadulterated love and compassion for everyone and everything. 

Ben yanked open the massive naughty garden door, and let Dee walk through in front of him. He retook her arm with his as they walked through to the bar to try and find the others. Matt pounced on them first and looked at them laughing and talking together with a twinkle in his eye. 'Mama Dee where have you been? We thought you had bolted and gone home on us.' 

Ben replied to Matt 'sorry, blame me, we bumped into each other and I held her up by talking about life. I'm sorry if I had known you all thought she legged it, I wouldn't of held her up so long.' 

Dee looked at Ben and mouthed 'thank you.' Ben was true to his word and didn't grass her up for having a cheeky fag outside. Matt seemed happy with this answer and skipped off in the direction of Mark who had just arrived. 

'Thank you so much for that Ben' Dee said, 'you saved me a right ear bashing. Shall we go and get a drink, if I promise not to tip it all down your trousers?' 

'That would be great Dee, what are you drinking?' 

'Well I have been on the bubbles, but to be honest I'm more a Jack Daniels with ice, but no water kinda girl.'

Ben looked a little shocked at her request, not a drink a woman like Dee would normally have, but he was also impressed. Dee really was unique. 

As they made their way to the bar, the music got louder and louder. Ben lent down to Dee's ear and said 'can I ask a question? Why do they call you Mama Dee when you're only a few years older than them?' 

Dee smiled at Ben put her hand on his shoulder and said into his ear, 'oh it's just a nickname that Matt uses, mainly when he wants something or he has done something wrong, it started after I was calling them the kids and now his boyfriend has started calling me it as well, and Summer and Fontayne have been overheard saying it, and then that fecker Tom has now heard the name from Matt and he called me it tonight.' 

'I like it for you' replied Ben. 'It shows the love and respect they have for you.' 

'Ah shite Ben you're giving them too much credit, they do it cos it makes me feel old, and they think that's funny, but I like that you thought up that mushy crap to make me feel better.' 

After Ben had got the drinks for them both, they were stood talking and laughing with each other as Dee was pointing put all her staff members and little stories about them all, when Dee spied Tom approaching. 'Ben' Tom shouted out and clapped his friend on the back, Ben turned round and gave his friend a man hug and a clap on the back. 'How do you two know each other then, or have you just got chatting tonight?' Tom asked Ben and Dee. 

'Well Tom you know how I am, I have tried to kill your friend twice and spilt drink on him in the past week or so!' Replied Dee. 

'What?' Replied Tom and turned to look at his friend Ben. 

'Im afraid its true mate, she knocked me off my feet last week, literally. Then I nearly lost my head to a tree, and then tonight she spilt her champagne all down my trousers.' 

'Oh Dee, what are you doing to poor Ben here, you have to be more careful with him, he's not tough like me.' 

With that Ben turned and punched Tom on the arm, and they laughed together. 

'Well I had better go and circulate and see my guests are behaving, you look after this women Ben for me, she's a special girl and needs looking after and that's your job this evening ok?' 

He started walking off but when he walked past Dee he leant into her ear, and whispered 'he's single and a gent, you could do a lot worse Mama Deedee.' 

Tom was gone before Dee could answer him, but she gave him a filthy look and her middle finger when he looked back laughing at them both. 

'What was that about?' Asked Ben. 

'Oh don't worry about what he said, he's just being a bloody idiot that's all, and I'm going to kill Matt for telling him about my bloody nickname.' 

Dee and Ben had been stood at the bar talking over anything and everything, with Dee occasionally getting distracted and would sing and look around for the others at her party. When she spied Tom and Summer dancing she smiled, lent into Ben and said in his ear, 'Summer will be over the moon, look at her and Tom together, so cute. Think she could get her heart broken though.' 

'Tom's not like that really Dee, he won't lead her on, and then drop her.' 

'Well I hope not, she is absolutely besotted by him, but, then maybe its Tom I should be worried about! If Summer gets hold of him good and proper he could be in trouble.' Dee replied laughing as she said it. 

'Right Americano man, come and take me into the naughty garden, and lead me astray again.' Dee said with a wink. 

Ben took her arm, held her drink for her and led her over to the massive door. He pushed it open, and they wandered back to the table they had been sat at earlier. Ben was wondering to himself when he had ever felt as comfortable as he does now. He had only known Dee for a couple of weeks, but felt like it had been longer, she had a magic knack of putting anyone that she came into contact with at ease. Even if she did knock them to the floor, the kindness that radiated from her was plain for everyone to see. Ben also noticed something behind her eyes, a secret she would never tell, something she was holding back. He was just wondering what it could be when he was interrupted. 

'Penny for them Ben?' Said Dee. 

'Oh sorry what?' 

'I said penny for them you were miles away and you haven't even lit up your cigarette yet. What where you thinking about? Is it cos you feel stuck with me and what to go and mingle? If you do you go ahead hun, I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself now.' 

'Don't ever say you're ugly Dee, please don't say that. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, both inside and out.'

'Ah now that's the drink talking Ben, you will regret saying that in the sober light of day.' 

'Not at all, I have never met someone with such a big heart and kindness and also some madness. But if you don't mind me saying there is also a sadness right at the back of your eyes, I don't think it's always been there, and you hide it very well, but there is something isn't there Dee?'

'Well shit happens and you have to learn to live with it, and I am living with it, but I'm happy Ben, I have great friends, I have a wonderful daughter..'

'Wait you have a daughter? How old is she?' Ben interrupted. 

'Oh, yes sorry I do, her name is Eve, she is 15 going on 21'

'15?' Exclaimed Ben 

'Er yep, I was obviously a child bride, and yes she wasn't planned, but by no means was she a mistake, she is the most wonderful, and amazing thing to ever happen to my life.' 

'Wow, I had no idea, so is your husband at home with Eve tonight then?' Asked Ben

Dee suddenly looked tearful and looked at Ben and said 'no, no Eve is at her friends house tonight. I don't have a husband.' And then barely whispered 'anymore.' 

'Oh god Deedee, please don't cry, I didn't mean to say the wrong thing, yes well done Ben putting your foot in it as always, was it a messy break up or quite recent? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it won't go any further I promise.' 

'Oh you're bound to find out, sooner or later.' Said Dee suddenly sitting up straight and toughing it out. 'My husband died 3 years ago, it was very sudden and a shock to everyone. We had been together since we were both 18 and then Eve had come along when I was 20, and everyone said it wouldn't last, but it would have, he was my life, my true soul mate and you never find another one of those do you? Some people go there whole life without finding a soul mate, so I know I was lucky to have found mine, and it was cruel that it was snatched away from us both. I know I won't ever find another one, as that's just greedy when some people haven't had one! Anyway, I have built my life up for me and Eve, and I'm happy and I love my shop, and I meet interesting and great people every day, present company included. So that's me, that's my story and you have to promise me you won't give me the sympathetic nod and eyes now that everyone does when I tell them, it pisses me off, ok?'

Ben sat still for just a few seconds, taking everything she had said in, and then silently got up, walked to her side of the table, bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek. 'I knew you were amazing and special Dee, but I didn't realise quite how much till now. You are so giving to everyone else, and all the time you have this going on, and you give no signs unless you really look behind your eyes. Your husband was a lucky man.' 

Dee looked into Ben's eyes and couldn't believe what he was saying. Then in a move that shocked Dee she placed both her hands on his cheeks and slowly kissed him, gently and tenderly on the lips. 

Reality soon hit and Dee suddenly pulled away, stood up and said 'oh my god, shit, I'm so sorry Ben I don't know where that came from, and you're a good man, and we could of been great friends and its probably all ruined now. Shit, I really am sorry.'

Ben, stood up from where he had been kneeling in front of Dee, walked the couple of steps to where she was, put his hands on her shoulders and leant in and kissed her, softly full on the lips. Dee went to pull away, but she found her arms going around his neck, and she found herself leaning in and adding pressure to the kiss. Before they knew it, it had turned from tender and soft to passionate with Ben's tongue entering Dee's mouth as if searching for something. Dee responded with the same force, and they were both so into the moment, they didn't hear the massive door opening behind them, Matt and Mark walking through, seeing them, letting out a small gasp and silently closing the door behind them. 

Dee didn't know who pulled away first, but her heart was pounding, as they stopped kissing. Ben pulled Dee into his shoulder and wrapped both arms around her. Nothing was being said, but nothing needed to be said. Dee placed her arms around Ben's waist and they stood there holding each other. 

Dee turned her head to look up at Ben and said 'well, that was a fecking surprise wasn't it?' Ben leant down, kissed her on the forehead and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Dee unwrapped herself from Ben, took hold of his hand and led him back to the table. 'Well I think we can say, that we may not be good friends like I thought we would be, we fecked that right up didn't we?' 

Ben chuckled, looked at Dee deep into her eyes and said, 'on the contrary, I think we would make amazing friends.' Dee almost choked as she was lighting her cigarette when he said this. 

'Oh bloody hell.' She spluttered out, 'this is not what I imagined happening tonight. It's craziness, we don't even really know each other, and now I have snogged ya, and I feel weird and good and oh shite there hasn't been anyone in 3 years.' 

'What? Not even a kiss or a date?' Replied Ben. 

'No, nothing. I don't need that in my life, I have everything I need, or at least I thought I did, and then this happened and it was nice, and I thought it was because I had to open another shop but now I'm not so sure, and oh feck I'm waffling and you have an odd look on your face, and I think I should probably find the others and tell them I'm going home.'

'Please don't go.' Replied Ben. 'Stay and talk and have a dance and a badly out of tune sing! I don't want this evening to end with you. Oh and what did you mean when you said and you thought it was because you had to open another shop? Is that what you were thinking about when we were kissing?'

Dee looked up 'no, it's not that. For a little while I have sort of felt happy but not contented. Like something is missing but I'm not sure what. I thought it was because I should open up another shop, but my control freak nature wouldn't let me as I couldn't be in two places at once and I didn't want to lose one shop, and work in another, and then you kissed me and its confused things, and oh bloody hell I'm waffling again. Ben do me a favour and kiss me again, it may shut me up.' 

Ben had a twinkle in his eye as he leaned over the table, slowly turning his face towards hers, he noticed she had her eyes closed, and he could hear the anticipation in her breathing. He cupped his hand on to her cheeks and slowly let his lips lightly touch hers. She let out a very gentle moan, which spurred Ben on to become more forceful with his pressure.

This time you couldn't help but hear someone barging through the massive door, but it was too late to break apart, they had been caught. 

'Holy shit.' They heard from behind. 'Fucking Hell.' 

Ben and Dee both spun round and could see Tom and Summer stood there, in shock at what they had seen. Dee decided to brazen if out, and grabbed hold of Ben's hand and said 'oh hi you two, you having a good evening?' 

Tom and Summer had been struck dumb it would seem, they still stood there open mouthed and looking between Dee and Ben to get any clue as to what the hell they had just seen. 

Tom was the first to come back to life, he sort of shook his head as if to bring him out of his coma, walked over to them, kissed Dee on the cheek, slapped Ben on the back and said 'wow you two are fast workers, I didn't expect to see this tonight. Especially from you Dee, its so unlike you.' 

'Ah well, it's cos I'm irresistible Tom.' Replied Dee. Who had absentmindedly started stroking and playing with Ben's hands and arms. 

Dee looked over towards Summer and said 'are you gonna say anything Sum? You have gone very quiet.' 

Summer walked forward and started stuttering 'em..well..shit..what the fucking hell just happened here Dee? It's confusing me and you don't even look that drunk yet and oh hell this is crazy.' 

Dee had moved one of her hands to Ben's leg without even thinking about it and was stroking his thigh when Ben suddenly jumped up and said 'drinks? Shall I go and get us all drinks?' 

'That would be great mate, I will come and help you.' Replied Tom. 

Tom and Ben left through the massive door and left Summer and Dee sat at the table. 'Summer, what you just saw, I would be really grateful if you didn't tell anyone else please. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but it just sort of happened as we had been talking about some things that I haven't talked about in a long time and it just felt right. We are just friends that's all, so there is no need to tell anyone at all. Yeah?' 

'Yeah, no, I won't tell anyone I promise Deedee.' Replied Summer. 'Can I just say though, you look so happy together, he looked at you like you were his world. No one has ever looked at me like that.'

'Oh don't be silly Summer, we hardly know each other, and we had a little snog, end of story. I probably won't see him again after tonight as I will have scared him off.' God I do hope not Dee added silently. 

'No Dee, this is different, I haven't seen that look from you or any man since...well you know since 3 years ago.' Summers voice trailed off as she knew this could go horrible wrong with what she had just said. 'What I mean is, you both like each other, and this could be special and you will be stupid if you don't give it a chance. I know you feel like you're being unfaithful, but you're not and Ben will understand that you have some issues to work through with that, please try and see what happens Dee, it will be worth it to take a chance again won't it?'

'Oh my Summer, what's happening to you? Is this Tom's doing? That's the most adult thing I have ever heard you say. Come here and give your Mama a hug.'

The hug was interrupted by Tom and Ben coming back from the bar, laden with drinks and two bottles of champagne. Summer quickly left the chair next to Dee, and got up to help with the drinks. Dee noticed her say something to Tom, they held back as Ben was approaching the table. Ben sat himself down next to Dee, took her hand and kissed it gently on the back. Dee looked at him and said 'when did you men get so sweet and gentlemanly? That's what I want to know. And I hope you and Tom haven't been gossiping about me whilst you were in there? But if you gossiped about Summer you must spill.' 

'Nope no gossip but I did get the brother speech from Tom.' 

'What?' Replied Dee. 'Oh my god what did he say?'

'Just that yes me and him are good friends, but he also has a place in his heart for you, and if I hurt you, I would have him to deal with. You know the usual brother stuff that someone says.' 

'Ben, I am so sorry, I don't know what has come over everyone tonight, and you have now been dragged into it and you don't deserve this.' 

'If it means I can get closer to you and find out more about you, then I can put up with anything Tom or anyone else throws at me. I don't meet people like you Dee normally, you make me smile and you make me see kindness in the world.' 

'Now Ben stop right there.' Dee replied. 'This is too much heavy crap when I have been on the champagne and JD all night, lets just enjoy what's happening and see where that takes us, it could be a lot of fun.'

Summer and Tom slowly walked over to the pair locked in conversation, looking like they were intruding. Dee looked away from Ben up to Tom and smiled and gave him a knowing wink. Tom gave Dee a look that said I meant every single word of it. 

The four of them ensconced on the table outside with far too much alcohol for just four of them was always a recipe for chaos. Dee was laughing at Summer and her attempts to flirt skilfully with Tom. Give Summer her dues, it seemed to be working. Tom had his arm rested round her shoulder and was hanging off every crazy word that came out of her mouth. Dee turned to look at Ben who was also laughing at something Summer had said, and she found he was just staring at her, whilst laughing. 

Dee moved her hand and placed it on his knee, gave a little squeeze and slowly ran her fingers up his thigh. Ben looked down at her hand, then back to meet Dee's eyes. Dee felt feelings she hadn't felt for many years arising inside her, and tried to block them out. Suddenly Ben jumped up and said 'more drinks? Yep I think we need more drinks.' 

Odd, thought Dee we still have loads here and that's the second time he's jumped up when I touched his...... 'Oh shite' Dee said out loud. 

'Whats wrong Dee?' Said Tom. 'Is everyone ok?' 

'Oh yep, it's fine, I will be back in a minute, just got to check on something.' And with that Dee walked over to the massive door to find Ben. 

Ben was at the bar, ordering more drinks when Dee spotted him in the distance. A girl was chatting to him and Ben looked a bit uncomfortable but was being polite and answering her questions. Dee decided to hang back and just watch for a while, seeing how he was reacting. After a couple of minutes the girl was putting her hand on his shoulder and Ben was very uncomfortable about this. He took a step back and tried to laugh it off. Seeing this Dee walked over, stood behind the girl, winked at Ben who had just noticed her and said 'everything ok darling? It's just you were taking so long with the drinks I thought there must be a problem.' 

The girl who had been talking, spun round took a look at Dee, sneered at her and turned back to Ben and said 'it was lovely meeting you, hopefully see you around.' And planted a kiss on Ben's cheek. Dee also noticed she slipped some paper in his suit jacket pocket at the same time, and chuckled to herself at the brazenness of the girl. 

Ben turned to Dee and said 'thank god I never thought I would get away.' 

'I don't think she wanted you too.' Said Dee as she ferreted in his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with the girls phone number on it. 

'Shit, did she just?..... Wow I totally missed that.' 

'Ah, no harm done, but I think I need to apologise, I think time and drink have deadened my senses and I wondered what I had done to keep making you jump up every time I touched your leg, and then just now I think I realised, and its not cos you don't want me to is it?' 

'Oh crap, yep it's definitely not because I don't want you to touch me, it's er the opposite really, and after what you have said tonight, I didn't want to come on too strong, and......'

Ben tailed off as Dee looked at him, grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. Dee wrapped her arms back round his neck and said 'kiss me like you did earlier.' 

'What here, in front of everyone? Are you sure Dee? I don't mind, but I thought you were really worried about everyone from the shop knowing?' 

'Let them know, we are just two people having a snog, and I like you so what's the harm?'

Ben didn't need telling twice, he forced his lips down hard onto hers, feeling her soft lips with his and slowly flicking his tongue over his lips till she parted them and there tongues collided.' 

Ben pulled back slightly and dragged his teeth over Dee's lower lip. Dee made the most sensuous moaning noise as he did this, which surprised them both. They pulled away at the same time realising this was not the time or the place for them to carry on these games. While they were staring into each others eyes, Dee suddenly heard cheering behind her. She turned around to see Fontayne, Matt, Mark, Josh, Alex and Sam all clapping and cheering together. Matt gave her the thumbs up and Dee burst out laughing. 

'Come on Americano man, we had better get these drinks back, I think we have given enough of a floor show to those guys over there.' 

They collected the drinks and slowly made there way through the people back to the massive door and outside to Summer and Tom. As they opened the door it was their turn to be surprised as they both clocked Summer and Tom kissing and touching under the table.

'Oohhhh her flirting must of worked, lets leave them to it shall we, I will feel a bit of a perv sat there watching them.' Said Dee.  
'Shall we just get out of here and go somewhere quieter, so we can talk, and I mean that, I don't mean come back to my place or anything like that, I just don't want this night to be over. You look so beautiful and I want to take you out somewhere.'

'Hold that thought' replied Dee. 'I have an idea, and its my idea so you don't have to worry about a thing.' She planted a big kiss on his cheek as she walked away from him and over to Fontayne who had now joined Matt and the others. 

Ben saw her whisper something to Fontayne, who responded with a nod and got something out of her bag, and then took something else out of her bag and gave Dee that as well. Dee then said her goodbyes to everyone from work, told them to behave and to make sure they were all sober by the morning so they could open up the shop. 

Dee turned to Ben, grabbed his hand and said 'you trust me don't you?' Without giving him time to reply she pulled him from the club and hailed a taxi outside. Ben being the ever gentleman was holding the door open for Dee to get in, but she was too busy whispering to the taxi driver. Ben assumed she was giving him the location. 

They both got in the taxi, Ben not once letting go of Dee's hand, with her other hand she started again to stroke his leg. He had no escape to go and get drinks, but he could feel things stirring and he was trying to not look at Dee knowing that he would pounce on her if he did. Ben did not want to rush this after everything she had told him. This really could be the start of something special. 

Dee looked across at Ben with a wry smile on her face, she knew what she was doing and she couldn't believe she was doing it, but it felt too good for her to stop. She slowly snuggled into his neck a bit more and started kissing it. Ever so slowly she made her way up to his ear. When she reached his ear lobe, she slowly brushed her teeth over it, before taking it in her mouth and sucking. 

The moan that crossed Ben's lips was all the encouragement that she needed, so she carried on, sucking slightly harder, and whispering 'is this nice Americano man?' In his ear. This was too much for Ben who grabbed her cheeks pulled her to his mouth and kissed her like his life depended on it. Now the tables had turned and Dee was the one letting out sensual moans when Ben was kissing her. 

This was suddenly interrupted by the taxi driver shouting 'ere, you two are old enough to know better, anyway love we're here where you said.' 

Ben looked out of the taxi window and noticed they were at the cafe. He looked at Dee and said 'what are we doing here? I thought we were going somewhere to talk?' 'We are Ben, and I thought what better place than where we first met, all those erm days ago.' 

Dee got out of the taxi first and quickly paid the driver before Ben could. She got her keys out of her bag, and started to open up the front doors. Ben came up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Dee groaned as he did this, and then struggled to get the key in the lock. 

'Here let me help.' Whispered Ben into her ear. He took the keys from her and turned the key in the lock easily. 

Once they were inside, Dee walked over to the radio switched it on and walked over to her fridge out the back which had a bottle of wine in it. Ben had sat down on one of the giant comfy sofas dotted around the place and just watched her walking round her domain. Dee looked so at ease, Ben thought. She really does belong here. 

Dee returned with the wine and the glasses and sat them on the small table in front of the sofa, and turned to Ben and said 'I can't believe I am doing this, I told you earlier that its been three years and up until then I hadn't even thought of you like that.' 

'I thought of you, when you knocked me down with your ridiculous dancing and singing. When you helped me up it was clear you didn't know who I was, you looked genuinely mortified that you had knocked me flying, and then you told me you would make me the best god damn coffee I had ever had, and you were right, you did.' 

'Ah, I never lie about fecking coffee' replied Dee whilst opening the bottle of wine. 'To be honest I don't ever lie about anything, I'm boring like that. Oh no I'm wrong I lie to Eve about things, and I will not be telling her about tonight after the conversation we had the other day, she will get all smug and say I told you so. And no one wants to hear that from their daughter. I should be saying that to her, not the other way around.' 

As Dee passed Ben's wine glass to him, he took it off her and placed it on the table straight away, then he took hers off of her and placed it next to his. He leant over to her and slowly kissed her like he had been all evening. Dee gave herself up to him, kissing him back with the same passion and emotion he was giving to her. Dee started undoing the top buttons of his shirt so she could get to his neck and carry on what she had started in the taxi. 

But one or two buttons turned to three or four and she slowly slid her hand on his chest. As she did this a low growl emanated from him, and she heard him say 'oh that's not fair' while he was still kissing her. Dee giggled and whilst still running her nails down his chest moved her mouth from his, and starting kissing his neck. When she made her way to his ear, she slowly looked up to the right and she could see him, with his eyes closed biting his bottom lip. Ben instinctively grabbed her hair and opened his eyes when Dee moaned at this. He saw her looking directly at him whilst nibbling on his ear, a smile in her eyes like he had never seen before. 

He wanted to grab her and take her there and then, but he knew that if he rushed things, it could be the end of something fabulous. 

Dee stopped what she was doing, and looked up at him. Her eyes trying to look deep inside him to know what he was thinking. She reached for her wine, took a sip and said 'so Ben, we don't seem to be doing much talking, erm how shall I say this, should we take this somewhere different and not so public?' Pointing to the windows at the front of the cafe. 'Deedee, I so want to, and I know you think you do, but I don't want to rush things. I want you to feel totally comfortable....' She silenced him with a kiss and said 'I want to.'


	7. Chapter 7

After Dee had locked up the shop, they started walking towards Bens house. He had said he only lived round the corner and the way they were both feeling a long taxi journey to Dee's wasn't the best of ideas after what the last driver had said. Ben also got the feeling that going to Dee's might cause some issues with her previous life there with her husband. 

Ben cuddled Dee into himself, making sure she was warm enough when he heard 'oh shite, oh feck, Summer was fecking right.' And then Dee burst out laughing. 

'Ok, I don't have a clue what's going on, do you wanna share the joke with me?' 

'This can only happen to me. I was worried about this dress being so fitted so I made sure I wore my big spanx knickers to hold everything in, and then Summer said no one would want you with those on so she made sure I wore little knickers over the top, erm not that I was looking for anyone, but she wouldn't shut up so I agreed to wear the little knickers over the top, not imagining any of this would happen, and well there we go. I'm Dee and I'm wearing one huge pair of kegs, and one little tiny lacy pair of kegs and thats got to be the weirdest thing that I have ever said.' 

Ben laughed hugged her in close to him and whispered 'well hopefully neither pairs will be on you for long anyway.' Dee pretended to look shocked and batted him playfully on his arm. 

'I think if its ok with you, when we get to your place I might just excuse myself for about an hour whilst I go red in the face trying to get these things off.' 

'You can do anything you want when we get to my place, and I promise I won't even look, I will behave and go out in the, what was you called it? Naughty garden? With a drink and have a cigarette and you take as long as you want, as long as it really doesn't take you an hour that is!' 

Dee laughed at him and snuggled into his shoulder once more. It wasn't a long walk at all from the cafe, and Dee was starting to get nervous. Once inside Ben showed her around, he showed her all the rooms downstairs and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom upstairs. 

Dee kissed him quickly on the lips, and said 'I will be as quick as I can.' She rushed as quickly as she could up the stairs considering the dress she was wearing was so fitted and rushed into the bathroom. Trying to carefully pull her dress right up, she knew it was going to be a monumental effort to get these off. She shimmied them down to her hips, and then sat on the loo seat to steal herself for getting them off her thighs. 

'Right relax Deedee, this is going to be fine, just get them off put the lacy ones on and jobs a good'un.' 

She pulled them down as far as they could go, making humpphhh noises all the while, oh thank God Ben is in the garden she thought to herself. With a few minutes of wiggling she had success. She grabbed her bag and slung the knickers in thought about the lacy ones and slung those in the bag too. After waiting for a few minutes till her red cheeks had gone down she made her way outside to see Ben with his back to her, smoking a cigarette with what looked suspiciously like a glass of JD with ice waiting for her.  
She quietly, crept up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. She saw him smile and then he said 'everything ok? Or have you put more knickers on to make it even harder for me!' 

She bent right down to his ear and whispered 'who says I have any on now?' 

Ben grabbed her round her waist, pulled her over the arms of his chair, and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed someone in his life. Dee responded and before she knew it small moans were escaping her lips as he kissed her neck. 

Ben ran his hands down her back, stopping just at her hips, and she knew he was having a feel to check if she had been lying or not. 'I told you earlier, I never lie.' She whispered into his ear. 

'Oh man.' Was all the response she got from Ben. 

Ben stopped what he was doing, looked directly into her eyes, Dee knew what was coming and whilst biting her bottom lip simply nodded. 

He stood up and led her by the hand, her grabbing her JD in the other hand and smiling to him. They made their way to the bedroom, and Dee's heart was pounding. She went in and sat on the end of the bed, Ben came and sat next to her, put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. 

'We don't have to do anything you don't want Deedee, I want you to know that.' 

'Shut up Americano man, and kiss me you fool' was the reply Ben got. 

Ben didn't need asking twice, he leant over grabbed her hair and pulled her close to him, the kissing started off slow, as though they were each finding each other for the first time. Dee slid her tongue against his lips whilst kissing him, as if asking permission to enter his mouth. Ben parted his lips and sought out her tongue with his, Dee let out a small moan which drove him on even more. 

Dee lowered her hands from his neck to the front of his shirt. Most of the buttons were still undone from the cafe, but she needed to see him, and feel his chest with her hands. She slowly undid the buttons one at a time, running her fingernail down his bare chest between each button. 

Bens breathing was getting faster as she was doing this, and he was trying really hard to stop himself moaning out loud. 

After she had finished unbuttoning his shirt she slid it off his shoulders and gasped. 'Fecking hell Ben you don't half hide this well,' as she saw his toned, muscly chest before her. 

Without saying a word, Ben reached round to her neck and started to slowly unzip her dress. She smiled as she reached for his ear with her mouth and slid her teeth down his lobe like he seemed to enjoy. The groan that came from him, told Dee that he did enjoy it and she could drive him mad. 

Her dress was nearly all the way unzipped, when she broke away from him, stood up and let it fall to the floor. Ben stood up next to her and undid his belt and trousers and let them fall down to the floor to join her dress. 

Dee was very self conscious of her body after having Eve and she thought that Ben could sense that. He looked at her whilst biting his lip and pulled her back towards the bed. 

They laid side by side, both just in their underwear, touching and stroking each other but their lips never parting from kissing. 

Dee slid her hand right down his chest, not stopping where he thought she would, and she felt him hold his breath for a second. He breathed out loudly, when her hand carried on downwards. 

Dee could feel his hard cock through his tight shorts. She was getting excited at feeling it, and loved the reaction her hand was causing him. She felt his arms lean round to her back and slowly undo her bra. She spontaneously sighed as she felt her breasts being released. Ben starting kissing down her throat making his way to her chest that had been set free from its confines. 

He slowly kissed her nipple, while massaging her other breast with one hand. Then he slowly sucked hard causing Dee to take a sharp intake of breath and throw her head back 'oh god Ben, that feels so good, please don't stop.' Ben smiled to himself pleased that his touch already had such an impact. He could feel Dee grinding into him, longing to have him, but he was determined that he was going to take his time, and make her relax and want him even more. 

Dee slipped one finger in the waistband of his tight boxer shorts, and teased him by pulling them slightly open and again scraping her nail downwards. Ben groaned in pleasure at her touch, distracted from what he had been doing. 

With no warning he grabbed Dee and threw her down on her back and he straddled on top of her. 'Oh so you wanna play and tease do you?' He said to her, 'well lets see how well you do now.' 

Dee shivered with anticipation and some nerves. Ben slowly licked down between her breasts and carried on till he reached her belly button. Dee felt herself push up into him as she tried to concentrate on what he was doing. Ben looked up at her, smiled and carried on working his way down to her warm folds. 

Ben slowly started licking her clit, which sent Dee into spasms of delight. It had been far too long for her, and her body was finally feeling alive once again. When he inserted one finger into her and then two it was all too much for Dee, while he was still circling her clit with his tongue she climaxed with such strength she shuddered while calling out Ben's name. 

Ben lifted his head, to look at Dee, and seeing her like this was making him even hotter for her. He brought his fingers that had been inside her up to his lips and started sucking them. Dee was watching him intently with a look in her eyes that showed just how much she wanted him. 

She out manoeuvred him, caught him unawares and before Ben knew what was happening, Dee was on top of him. She placed her hands either side of his hips and slowly tugged on the waistband of his shorts that were still on. As she pulled them right down she reached for her handbag and grabbed the condom Fontayne had given to her. 

She kissed up the inside of Ben's thighs as it was now his turn to be at her mercy. Dee was alternating between licking his inner thigh, kissing and occasionally nibbling. Ben was pushing his hips up, as he was laying back. Dee had now reached his cock, she slowly wrapped one of her hands round the base and moved her hand slowly backwards and forwards. When Ben had let out a low guttural noise, she took him in her mouth teasing his tip with her tongue. 

'Oh god Dee, please let me have you, please,' Ben begged. Dee completely ignored what he was saying and took the whole of his cock in her mouth. 'Oh fuck, Dee, please Dee, oh god.' 

Dee was gently scrapping her teeth down him as she moved his cock in and out of her mouth. 'Oh god, no, no, I don't want to come yet, I want more Dee, please more.'

Dee completely ignored Ben and carried on getting faster and deeper on him. Not long afterwards she felt Ben twitch inside her mouth and knew he was very close. 

'Oh god baby, you are amazing' Ben said as he came into Dee's mouth. She felt him spasm and sucked every last drop out of him. 

When he had finished, she slowly kissed up his chest and bit his nipple on the way up, as he was still sensitive he jumped and grabbed hold of Dee's arse. 

Dee leant over and grabbed her glass of JD. Took a giant swig and then poured a tiny amount on Ben's chest. Then lowered her head and started licking the drink of his nipples.

Ben could feel himself getting hard again already and so could Dee as it pressed against her leg. My god, thought Ben this woman is incredible. 

'I see your giving nature extends to the bedroom,' said Ben as Dee carried on licking and biting at his nipples. 'Oh yes, you had better believe it.' Said Dee. 

Dee worked her way back down Ben's toned body with the condom in her hand. She ripped it open and carefully put it on him. When that was done, she slowly and carefully straddled him. Ben was looking at Dee directly not wanting to lose eye contact with her when he felt her raise her hips and slowly lower herself on him. Both moaned intensely at the sensations coming from within. Dee slowly riding Ben, while he was holding on to her hips keeping him in her. 

'Oh feck Ben, you feel so good' cried Dee. She was sliding up and down him, getting faster and harder with every thrust. Ben threw his head back as Dee rode him, he could not remember sex with a woman for the first time ever feeling this good and this intense. Dee leant forward and started kissing and biting his neck. Ben could take no more and grabbed hold of her waist and turned her over so he was on top. He was still inside her and as she laid in front of him carried on thrusting into her. Then he slowly licked his finger and brought it down to her clit, starting off slowly circling her wetness. 

Dee bucked into him hard, and he could feel she was getting close, she was getting so wet. He loved looking down at her, losing her usual self control, he pressed harder on to her clit which seemed to send Dee over the edge, and she contracted so hard around him, it was like she was sucking the orgasm from him, she screamed his name over and over again, and he joined in as he came saying 'oh Dee, baby.' Over and over. 

Ben collapsed on top of Dee kissing her all over her face, and she burst out laughing. 'Ogh stop,' she said, 'its like being in bed with an excitable puppy.' 

'But a cute, sexy one' replied Ben who settled on nibbling her ear. She spooned up next to him, and thought about everything that happened and she actually smiled, this really wasn't how she thought this evening would end, and she really didn't think this was how it would end up with Ben. 

After a few minutes, she sat up in bed, grabbed Ben's shirt and put it around her. Ben looked up at her wondering what she was doing. 

'Im just getting a drink and going to the naughty garden hun, is that ok?' 

'You do anything you want Dee, but don't be gone too long, I want to lay next to you and talk and erm yeah talk more.' Ben grinned up at her as he said it. 

'Ok, Americano man, I won't be long.' 

Dee padded down the stairs as she did up some of the shirt buttons. Looked in the kitchen and found the JD and went out the patio doors. Dee couldn't remember a time when she had drunk as much as tonight, but strangely she wasn't drunk, she was happy but definitely not drunk. She sat down on the chair and lit up her cigarette. 

Thinking over the evenings events, and then the previous few days events she couldn't help but smile. This is the oddest day I have had in years, I have done stuff I never would normally have done but I feel good. I wonder what tomorrow will bring and if Ben will be embarrassed, and never show his face in the cafe again, she thought to herself. 

Just as she took a giant swig straight out of the bottle of JD, Dee heard a noise behind her and saw Ben coming towards her with just his trousers on. 'Great, not only do you see me here looking a mess, you also catch me swigging straight out of the bottle, I'm classy right?' 

'I love that you look a mess, and I got you that way, and as for the bottle, forget it, I don't drink it anyway, and I don't think after what we have done I should worry about a few germs from you. What were you thinking about sitting here all by yourself.' 

'Just how all this has happened and that awkward moment in the morning when I have to do the fecking walk of shame, and then that awkward moment when you don't come in the cafe again.' 

'Why wouldn't I come back in? Oh shit, do you mean... You think.... Oh god I hope you don't think that of me Dee. I didn't say all those things earlier just to get you into bed, please don't think that.' 

'Well, I haven't done anything like this for years Ben, its been 18 odd years, and things change.' 

'I want to see you again, and not just in the cafe either. I like you Deedee, I have since you bloody knocked me over.' He took hold of her hand, and looked directly at her. 

Dee moved towards him, putting her cigarette out, sat on his lap and cuddled into him. 'Well I will have to trust what you say hun won't I? But be warned my kids and Tom will kill ya if you lie to me.' 

'Tell me about Eve' Ben asked. 

'Oh god, don't get me started on that madam, she's 15 going on 21, thinks she knows everything about anything, she can be the stroppiest git I know and I love her with my whole heart. Can you believe she sat me down the other night and lectured me about going out and meeting someone as she is going to uni in a few years and doesn't want me left alone. That's not a normal thing for a 15 year old to say is it?' 

'I think she must be more like her Mum than you think.' Ben replied, whilst playing with the hair on Dee's neck. 

'Mmmm that feels nice, carry on' said Dee. 'Maybe she is like me, and I don't see it as I'm so close to the situation, well you can tell me when you meet her, but that won't be for a little while is that ok? I just need to work out what's going on between us, before I add complications to Eve's life.' 

Dee took another swig from the bottle, offered it to Ben who shook his head and she placed it back on the table. 

'Dee, I will be completely guided by you with everything, you have your family and I will respect that, as long as I get to see you I will be happy.'

'So about seeing you, this acting thing? Does it get in the way a lot then? I know Tom goes AWOL a lot, but I didn't know why until you told me earlier. Maybe I will have to start watching tv and cinema crud to see what it's all about? But not to offend you I couldn't think of anything more boring than sitting still in one place for 2 hours.' 

Ben chuckled and said, I don't take offence but you really are an enigma in the modern world Dee. I will be honest I go away for filming a lot, I go away next week for ten days, so it's not the easiest for girlfriends to put up with. I think that's why I was still single.' 

'Was still single?' Dee asked with a raised eyebrow, 'was?' 

'Well, I don't want this to end, so I would say I wasn't available to anyone that asked.' 

'Oh really? and the worrying thing is I don't even know your fecking surname but you want us to be together?' 

'Oh crap yeah, that might help, it's Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch, in his best James Bond accent.'

'Well, Mr Cumberbatch, Benedict Cumberbatch it's lovely to meet you, I'm Evans, Deedee Evans.' And she held out her hand to shake his. 'Although I prefer you as Americano man, you sound like a superhero, and all the naughty girls love a superhero.' 

As she said those words, she kissed his neck, and slowly took small, gentle bites all the way to his throat. As Ben was bare chested she slowly began kissing down to his nipples and rolled her tongue around them. Ben groaned louder than he probably should considering they were in his garden and then Dee suddenly stopped. 

'Feck, poos and farts.' She exclaimed to Ben's surprise. 'Before we go any further, and if we did it would be to late and neither of us would want to stop, I erm have to ask, if you have anymore condoms? Fontayne only gave me one as this was not on the agenda for tonight for me.'

Ben silenced her waffling with a passionate kiss while reaching into his trousers pocket and pulled out the unmistakable foil wrapper. 

Dee stopped kissing him, pulled back, raised that eyebrow of hers and said 'oh yeah mr big actor? Thought you might get lucky in the garden did you? Came down all prepared huh?' 

Ben, looked at her curled up on his lap dressed in his shirt and said ' I knew the minute you put my shirt on, and you looked so sexy, with your sex hair and smudged make up that I wouldn't be able to stay up in bed by myself. So yep I got a little prepared as all good Boy Scouts should!' 

Dee threw her head back as she laughed at him, Ben realised he had never seen a woman sexier than she looked right now, grabbed the back of her head and pushed her head towards him for a kiss. Dee responded to his lips and tongue, but started to stand up and drag him back into the house. 

In between the kisses Dee said 'I would love to stay in the garden, but just because I don't know who you are, your neighbours probably do and I don't want them getting a free show and putting it in the papers ok?' 

Ben nodded whilst still kissing her neck and followed her as she walked backwards into the kitchen. Before he knew what was happening she had hopped up on to his worktop and was undoing his trousers with her free hand. 

They were both so incredibly turned on, she could feel his hardness through his trousers and he could see she was wet as she sat on the worktop in just his shirt. His trousers fell to the floor and she grabbed the condom out of his hand, he went to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss, she wanted him now and feck all the other stuff. Sometimes you just needed to be taken quickly. She put the condom on him, and slid to the edge of the worktop and slowly moved his cock into her. They both simultaneously groaned at the pleasure, and then Dee said 'fuck me, Ben. Please just fuck me now.' 

Ben didn't need asking twice, he thrust into her as her hips rose with the feeling of him being inside her. Dee wrapped her legs around his back as Ben held onto her hips. Looking at her sprawled out on his worktop, biting her bottom lip he had to try and hold back. She looked so sexy, that he didn't want this to be over quickly. He moved his hand down to her clit, to see if she would enjoy it as much as earlier. He got the same response as she shouted out his name and bucked into him more, 'oh god Ben, don't stop, please don't stop.' She called out to him. 

Ben carried on circling her clit, and pressing harder with his every thrust, he could feel her tightening up around him, and was sure she was on the edge. He wanted to tease her, but she felt so good he couldn't bring himself to stop. With his next thrust he pressed her slightly harder with his finger and it sent her over the edge as he could feel her contracting around him, and saying his name over and over like earlier. Ben didn't slow down, even though she was sensitive he could feel his own feelings take over and with a few thrusts he was pulsating into her. Her legs were still wrapped tightly round him, and with skill she used her legs to pull him onto her so she could kiss him. 

'Oh god, that was amazing Ben,' she said 'but I think you might need to bleach your worktop later on though.' 

Ben pulled her arms till she was sitting up in front of him, still with her legs wrapped tightly round him, and said 'that's a woman's job, you can do that in the morning.' She punched him on the arm, and squeezed him hard with her thighs. 'You say that again, and I may have to squeeze you to death with my thighs like that Bond villain.' 

'But how do you know about that if you don't watch films Dee?' 

'Ah feck off everyone knows about that. Women have being trying to kill their men for years with their thighs, no one has ever managed it yet! Right you pull your trousers up and sort out that stuff, I'm going to have a ciggy and bring Jack back to bed with us.' 

Ben had a confused look for a split second wondering who she was talking about until she pointed to the bottle and he felt a bit dumb.


	8. Chapter 8

Dee awoke in the morning, and jolted upright. Then immediately regretted it as her head was pounding. Shite I must of been more drunk than I thought I was. Dee looked at her watch saw the time, and grabbed her bag for her phone. 

'Hope you had a nice night at your friends house, I will be at home by the time you get back from school, be clever and I love you' she quickly texted into her phone. 

Then she turned her head to look at Ben who was fast asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful that Dee creeped out of bed, desperate for a shower she padded her way over to the bathroom. Dee looked in the mirror and realised she looked like crap. She opened the cabinet to look for something to remove all her make up, and found some wipes, glad that he was an actor and had stuff like this. 

She turned the shower on, let it run a couple of minutes and then jumped in. After a quick shower she felt lots better, but still needed something to stop her head banging. She wrapped a towel around her body, and one round her head, and walked downstairs to try and find some painkillers. When she entered the kitchen out of habit she looked for the radio to turn on. 

What? No fecking radio, thought Dee, well that's going to have to change. 

She looked in a few cupboards, and finally found some paracetamol. Gulping them down with some water, she then went outside to have a ciggy, and think about what was going on. 

Oh feck, and I've still got to do the walk of shame in my dress from last night, even if it is just to get to the taxi. Thought Dee to herself. 

Thinking about everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks she smiled as the thoughts came to her of last night. Her body gave a little shiver as she remembered Ben touching her. It had been so long that her body had felt this alive. Dee didn't realise she had missed feeling like this, but she obviously had. 

Taking a big drag on her cigarette and lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she felt arms wrap round her neck and naked shoulders. 

'You weren't just going to run off where you? I woke up and you had gone.' Said Ben, tenderly kissing the top of her head. 

'Ah no hun, I would of said bye, I just had a pounding head, and needed some painkillers and a shower. I didn't think I was that drunk last night, but my head is telling me differently.' 

'Well, I think you almost polished off that bottle of Jack Daniels last night, that might account for the bad head.' 

'Oh shite, yeah that will do it every fecking time. Anyway Ben I will be out of your hair soon, you probably have to get off and do some actor stuff or whatever it is you do, and I will get home and decide what to do with my day off.' 

'You have all of today off? Said Ben.

'Yep, well as off as a Mum ever gets, I said I would be around when Eve gets back from school. But other than that I'm as free as a bird.' 

'I have one meeting today in about an hour, and then that's me done for the day, do you wanna wait for me and we can do something?' 

'Oh yeah ok, but if it involves going outside I will need to go home and get changed. I love my dress from last night but I don't think it's really daywear is it?' 

'Not a problem it will be sorted.' 

Dee stubbed her cigarette out, leaned back on Ben and enjoyed the cuddling. 

'Right, you go and get ready for your meeting, I'm gonna make some coffee, I can't offer you breakfast as I'm the worst cook in the world, but coffee I can do.' 

Dee went back into the kitchen, opened the cupboards and found some instant coffee, she shuddered. 'Ben what is this crap hun?' 

'Ah well, I am away so much, that its just easier to get that.' 

'Well no wonder.' Replied Dee. 

'No wonder what?' 

'No wonder you came looking for me! Now go and get in the shower I will sort something.' 

Ben smiled as he walked upstairs, he hoped this meeting would be over quickly he wanted to get back to Dee as soon as possible. 

Dee grabbed the phone and called work. 'Matt, how's everything going? I hope everyone is on top form.'

'Oh yes Dee, everything is fine, but more importantly how was your night? I found the wine and glasses on the table this morning and not much was drunk so was that a good sign or a bad sign?' 

'That Matty-Boy is for me to know and you to hopefully never find out, but damn there is a flaw with my plan, I need an urgent favour. I need my usual and a double strength americano sent here literally urgently.'

'Where's here than Mama Deedee?' 

Dee could hear the laughter in his voice, and found herself joining in. 

'Get a pen and write it down you little git, its only like 5 mins away but stick them in a taxi. Also can you send some ground coffee and the shite cafetiere that is at the back of the cupboard. It's not ideal but better than nothing. Oh and Matt not a bloody word, just stick everything in the taxi, pay him from the till and I will call you later. Any problems my mobile will always be on.' 

'They will be there in 5 minutes, I promise. Have a good day and be a good girl!'  
Before Dee could respond Matt had hung up. 

Dee could hear Ben in the shower, part of her wanted to go up and join him, but the sensible part realised that coffee was coming and he had a meeting and things could get messy. 

True to Matt's word, the taxi pulled up in just under five minutes. When she saw who got out she groaned. It was John one of the regulars from the cafe. That fecking git, I will kill him she thought to herself. 

Before he could ring the doorbell, Dee answered the door. 

'Morning Dee, didn't expect to see you here this morning.' John said with a laugh. 

'Yeah, yeah, bring it on John, that git knew what he was doing didn't he?' 

'I literally had just finished my drink Dee and Matt pulled me aside and asked a favour. I had no jobs in so was more than happy to help out, it's only two minutes away anyway. So here's your stuff.'

'Thanks so much John, I hope Matt paid you as I have no cash on me?' 

'He tried but I don't want anything Dee, you have given me a home from home with your cafe when I am on my breaks. It's nice to be able to do something for you for a change. Anyway, I will let you get on with erm whatever you are getting on with.' 

Dee suddenly felt conscious dressed just in her towel. 'Thanks John you are an angel, your coffee is on me tomorrow no arguments.' 

Dee shut the door just as she heard the shower stop. She went and put the ground coffee and cafetiere in the kitchen and walked upstairs with the take away coffee cups. 

Ben saw her as he walked out the bathroom, and then noticed the coffee cups. He looked a bit confused as she was still dressed in a towel. 

'How on earth has that happened? You didn't go out like that did you?' 

'Yes Ben I walked the streets of London in no shoes, and just two towels, you fecking idiot! I have my ways and means, but it definitely didn't involve me walking the streets like this. Now drink up, I made it double strength as I thought you could do with it.' 

Ben took a sip and sighed. 'This is just what I needed, my god you're a good woman.' 

Dee smiled and took a sip from her drink which hit the right spot with her. 

'So while you are at your meeting, I was thinking of going home and getting changed and then coming back when you are back. Would that be ok?' 

'Oh I was hoping you would stay, and when I got back you could be lounging on the sofa in one of my shirts and then we could ahem sit and talk.' 

'Yeah right, like I believe that, I will see what happens hun, but if I'm not here when you get back call me and I will come back over. Ah phone numbers that's a good point! I don't have your number.'

Dee walked into the bedroom, grabbed her phone, set up a new contact which made her smile 'Americano Man' and then passed the phone to Ben for him to add his number. Ben chuckled when he saw the name and quickly tapped in his number. Then handed her phone back. She pressed call and Ben's phone started ringing. 

'There you go you have mine now, just save it as a new contact.' 

Ben leant over and kissed her, she tasted of strong coffee, he wanted more, he kissed her harder and slid his tongue over her lips. Dee moaned and responded to him. Suddenly she pulled away and said 'no Ben, you have a meeting and as we are both standing here in just towels we know where this is going to lead, go and put some bloody clothes on and quickly!' 

Ben looked at her with puppy dog eyes, but realised it wasn't going to work. He flung on some jeans and a t shirt, and threw a shirt in Dee's direction. 'Its only fair that if I have to get dressed then you do to.' 

Dee took the shirt and suddenly felt like being mischievous. 'Yes Ben it's only fair that I get dressed as well, I agree.' Dee took the towel of her head and ran her fingers through her wet curls. Next she slowly unwrapped the towel from her body with her back to Ben. She let the towel fall to the floor and heard a groan from behind. Dee slowly turned round and picked up the shirt Ben had given her. 

Gently putting one arm in to the shirt and then the other arm, Dee couldn't help but stare at Ben. With a cheeky look she purposely left the front open while she pretended to adjust the collar. Before she knew what was happening, Ben had grabbed her pulled her towards him and was kissing her with such passion she just melted into his arms. 

Dee could see Ben searching for something with his other hand, and saw he was grabbing for his phone. He found it and whilst still kissing her was trying to find a contact. Dee started kissing his neck whilst he was making his phone call. When she had heard the phone had been answered her mischievousness came back. She slowly started undoing his buttons on his jeans. 

Ben tried to back away slightly whilst she could hear him say 'hi Sarah, its Ben, is the boss around?' 

Dee managed to get all his buttons undone, and remembered that he hadn't put any shorts on that morning. She was greeted by his cock rock hard in front of her. 

Ben looked at her, as if he was going to kill her. 'Hi er Boss, its about the err meeting we err had booked for this morning?' 

Dee was slowly bringing her head down to his groin. 

'Oh shit, yeah sorry boss, nope everything is ok, it's just I went to Tom's party last night and eerr, fuck, eerr yeah' 

Dee had taken him in her mouth and was pushing her head back and forth on him. 

'I don't think I'm going to be able to make it in, and eerr yep, feeling very delicate, is it possible we can change if till, oh god..eerr yep tomorrow?' 

Dee was getting faster and taking his cock right to the hilt. 

'God, I'm errr sorry boss.. Shit I'm gonna have to go, call you back.' 

Ben threw the phone onto the floor, and just as he was about to shout at Dee he could feel that feeling bubbling up inside him. He fell back on the bed, enjoying the ride. 

Dee was enjoying herself so much, that when she felt him pulsating in her mouth and she could taste him coming, she was a bit disappointed it was over. The disappointment didn't last long when she looked up at Ben's face and he looked in a state of contented bliss. 

Dee sat up, looking directly at Ben, who slowly opened his eyes to see her. 

'Oh fuck, Dee you should not of done that. My agent is going to think I'm crazy, or he will bloody know what was happening and I will get the third degree about you.' 

'Well, you looked like you were getting stressed, and I don't like stress, I like calm and contented people around me.' Dee winked at him. 'Now had you better call your agent back and tell him you were feeling sick or something?' 

'Not yet, I'm gonna have to get my own back on you.' And he pulled her on top of him and started kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dee lazily opened her eyes, caught sight of the time and panicked. 'Oh Ben feck, feck, feck, wake up.' 

Dee was rushing round trying to find her clothes and throwing them on. 

'Ben, Hun wake up, you're going to have to take me home, Eve will be back in 45 mins and I promised I would be home in time for her. 

Ben stirred from his sleep, saw Dee panicking and said 'hunny, whats happened?' 

'I need you to take me home so I'm back in time for Eve babe. Is that ok? You need to get up and get dressed.' 

'Course I will.' Replied Ben jumping out of the bed. 'Stop panicking I will get you there in time.' 

Dee put her dress on from last night and laughed at the state she looked. 'God I hope my neighbours are not in, this is not going to look good is it?'

Ben put his arms round her and said 'you look fabulous as always.'

In record time, they were both dressed and sat in Ben's fancy car. 'Ohh you must be a big fancy actor with this posh car' teased Dee, 'now lets hope it can get me home on time.' 

Dee had her hand on his leg, the 4 miles to her house, but Ben could tell she was nervous and worried. He didn't like seeing her like this, but understood that Eve was her life which is exactly as it should be. 

They arrived at Dee's home and Ben leant to kiss her on the cheek and say goodbye when he was surprised when Dee said 'so you coming in then?' 

'Oh Dee are you sure? It's just with everything you said last night, I don't mind, I won't be offended that I don't come in.' 

'Im allowed friends Ben! I just won't introduce you as the man I was with all night to Eve is that ok?' 

Ben chuckled and said 'ok, come on then Dee, lets sneak you in so the neighbours don't talk.' 

They walked up her path, holding hands and smiling at each other. 

Once inside Dee showed Ben into the living room, while she nipped upstairs to get changed. She came back a few minutes later in her jeans and a v neck top, her curly, frizzy hair tied back in a ponytail. 

'Sorry Prince Charming, your Cinderella has gone, I'm back to mum and cafe owner mode now, I hope it's not too much of a let down for you.' 

'You still look as perfect as ever.' 

'Ben, don't creep, you've got me so you don't have too be so fecking gentlemanly all the time.' Dee laughed. 

Ben laughed with her, took hold of her hand and kissed it. For a split second Dee looked edgy but the smile soon came back to her face. 

Soon their attention was turned to a key being put into the front door. 

'Ah chaos has returned' said Dee. 'Be warned Ben I don't know how many girls she will have brought back with her, it could suddenly get very loud.' She lent to him gave him a very quick peck on the lips and waited for Eve. 

'Mum you home?' 

'Yes baby in here, how many have you got with you today?'

'Only me and Hannah, and then we are going out to meet some.... Oh I didn't know you had a friend round, sorry Mum.' 

'Oh don't worry this is....' 

'OMG it's Benedict Cumberbatch' exclaimed Eve. 'How, what, why?' Looking at her mum confused. 

Ben stood up and held out his hand to Eve, 'hi Eve, nice to meet you, how was school?' 

'Oi, hi, yeah nice to meet you too, school was crud as always.' Eve looked in a state of shock and Hannah was just stood gob smacked at this man in Eve's living room. 

Dee interrupted all this and said 'that's enough gawping girls, its only Ben, he's a normal chap so just sit and chat like you would if it was Matt or Fontayne or anyone else from work.' 

Hannah and Eve sat down on the opposite sofa and just stared at Ben. 

'So girls, it makes a change for someone to know who I am as Deedee had no idea who I was, I see you don't take after your Mum Eve with the lack of tv and film knowledge.' 

'Oh she is just an embarrassment, she knows no one unless your a radio dj.' 

Dee laughed and said 'yep, you're right Eve I am a rubbish parent when it comes to tv and film, I make no apology for that though. Anyway girls you had better go and get ready if you are meeting up with friends. Are you deigning me with your company tonight Eve or are you staying overnight?' 

'Im staying at Hannah's tonight Mum if that's ok? It is Friday and I have no homework as we all got it done at break time, so please is that ok?' 

'Yes ok you can stay at Hannah's, but I would like to see you for more than 5 minutes a day this weekend!' 

'Oh Dee she's 15, who wants to spend time with their Mum at 15?' Interrupted Ben and winked at Eve. 

'He's right Mum. No one wants to spend time with their parents, listen to your friend. And if your friend wants to take you out so you won't be all alone tonight then I would be very happy.' With this Eve ran from the room and up the stairs with Hannah following close behind her. Dee and Ben could hear them collapse into giggles when they got to the top. 

'The cheeky minx.' Said Dee. 'Im sorry Ben she is not normally like that, well actually she has been lately but I will have a word.' 

Ben was laughing, took hold of Dee's hand to pull her closer to him and said quietly 'if only she really knew.' And then kissed her. 

Dee sat down next to Ben, holding his hand, when she suddenly moved away as she heard the girls coming back down the stairs. Trying to listen to what they were saying all she could make out was 'how cool.............Ben fecking Cumberbatch (she would be having words about that language later)...........OMG your mum.......... Date...........' 

'Were off Mum, but can erm Hannah ask you something?' 

'Come in Hannah, what is it?' 

Hannah came shuffling in looking at the floor and a bit red in the face. 'Ermmm none of ermmm our friends are gonna believe like that Benedict Cumberbatch was here and we were like wondering if like we could have a photo?' 

Ben stood up charming as ever and said 'of course girls don't be embarrassed, come over here. Dee will you do the honours?' 

Suddenly cameras and phones were thrust at Dee, who laughed as she saw the girls had four cameras for just two people. 

Ben stood in-between the two girls with his arm round both their shoulders, and stood like that for the few minutes it took Dee to take the pictures. 

Eve turned to Ben and said 'your cool man, you should so take Mum out for dinner tonight.' 

Dee shot Eve a look that Eve took to mean she needed to make a quick exit. 'Right come on Hannah we had better go, bye Mum, bye Ben. See you tomorrow.' 

They ran out of the front door, slamming it behind them. Peace reigned in the house and it was at that time Dee realised she hadn't put the radio on. She walked over and switched it on. 

Blasting out came The Kooks and 'She Moves In Her Own Way'. Dee smiled, she loved this song. Ben saw her smile, came across to her and took her hand to start dancing with her. She grabbed his shoulders and said in his ear 'I won't knock you over by dancing today.' As they were in each others arms laughing and dancing they didn't hear a key being put in the front door, and Eve shouting out 'only me!' 

When she got no reply Eve walked into the living room and was shocked to see her Mum and Ben dancing so closely with the loud music drowning out anything they were saying. Eve was even more shocked when Ben moved his head and kissed her Mum on the lips. 

Instinct made Dee look up and she saw Eve. 'Oh my God, Eve hunny I didn't hear you come back in baby, everything ok?' 

'Obvious you didn't hear me come back in, isn't it?' Replied Eve. Who walked out of the room. 

Dee went after her, and caught her up on the stairs. 'Baby, are you upset? I'm sorry you had to see that, I was going to tell you when I knew where it was going, we only properly got to know each other last night and I think we were both caught up in the moment, and Eve why are you smiling?' 

'Mum, I'm shocked but I'm so pleased for you. I'm shocked because I have never seen anyone kiss you like that other than Dad, but pleased that you have someone to have fun with and someone who will love you.' 

'Oh really? Oh wise one! And who says he will love me?' 

'Everyone loves you, it's obvious that he will. Oh and it has to be said its going to do my kudos the world of good that my mum is dating someone famous!' 

'About that Eve, can we kinda keep this to ourselves just for a little while? It's fine that people know we are friends, but anything more can we keep secret?'

'How am I supposed to keep that secret Mum? I want to tell everyone.' 

'Please baby, it is so new and I haven't dated since your dad, and I just don't want to rush things. I'm asking you to be the adult you always claim to be, and keep this just between us.' 

'Ok, I won't say anything YET! But let me know when I can. OMG Jennifer is going to die. She loves him, I can't wait to see that hags face when I can tell her.' 

'Are you sure you're ok with this Eve? You promise me you're not upset?' 

'No it's cool Mum, and if you're gonna have a guy after dad why not make it a world famous actor!' 

'Is he that famous hun? I honestly didn't know who he was, and I worry that you and Hannah knew who he was, and things could get tricky and awkward.' 

'Yeah, he's like really famous, but he seems cool and not up his own butt like some actors can be. Now let me grab my coat that I had forgotten, Hannah is waiting outside as I said I would only be a second.' 

Dee hugged Eve and said 'if you ever have a problem with anything baby girl you promise you will come and talk to me?'

'I promise mum now go back to Ben and carry on where you left of.' With this Eve legged it to her room, grabbed her coat and legged it past Dee and out the front door slamming it again before Dee could tell her off. 

Dee slowly walked down the stairs hugging herself when Ben stuck his head out from the living too. 

'Has Eve gone? Is everything ok? I'm so sorry Dee, I should never have kissed you, it was stupid of me and unfair to you..... Oh god don't cry Deedee please.' 

Dee felt a tear roll down her cheek and looked at Ben and kissed him. 'It was amazing Ben, she is happy for us, and in her words 'its cool'. I have asked her not to tell anyone else, as we don't know where this is going, but I was so worried that she would be upset cos of her Dad and I was going to break it to her gently when we had some idea where this is heading but its all ok.' 

Ben looked shocked at Dee, 'really? She was fine with if? Even seeing me kiss you?'

'Yes babe, everything, she said it was odd seeing someone other than her Dad kissing me but she was cool, and is excited of the kudos it will bring her now that I'm seeing.... now, what were her words? A ten a penny flea pit of an actor, where her exact words I think.' 

'Oh really?' Said Ben tickling her, 'really?' 

Dee was laughing so much at what she had said and the tickling that she was almost on the floor. Ben carried on tickling her till he was on top of her on the floor. And then she kissed him, not just passionately, but to Ben it felt like she was giving him her whole heart with that kiss. He had never felt that when being kissed before and it shocked him.


	10. Chapter 10

Time drifted on for Dee and Ben. Dee was getting used to him being away so much, and as much as she missed him, she was glad she had time for the cafe and Eve. 

After much initial teasing from her workers, they were used to seeing Dee and Ben together and loved how Dee's eyes lit up when he came in for a coffee as a surprise, and they liked hearing the stories of what he was filming. Dee still hadn't seen anything he had been in, which she hoped didn't upset Ben but she really couldn't think of anything more boring. Why would she want to sit in the dark and look at him for two hours, when she had the real thing at home? 

Ben was finishing a big tv show that afternoon that he had been working away on for six weeks and had promised to come to the shop as soon as he was finished. Then he was due to be around for a whole month. Dee was worried as she had been putting plans in place for opening a second shop, and didn't want to be distracted. It was Ben that talked her into finally doing it, and now she had found the location she was looking at properties every single day, but nothing right had come up yet. 

This project was taking up a lot of her time, and she had so much to sort out that she would have to speak to Ben and warn him she was distracted. 

Matt came to her office, knocked on the door and said 'Dee, there's a big parcel out the front for you.' 

'Oh for goodness sake Matt, can't you deal with it? I'm really busy trying to get some stuff tied up before Ben finishes this afternoon.' 

'No, the delivery man says only you can sign for it, as it has your name on it and he was under strict instructions that only you can sign.' 

'Oh for fecks sake, fecking jobsworth delivery man.' Said Dee getting up from her desk. 'Why is it so important that I bloody sign for it, it's only probably some more coffee, or some such crap, they let you sign for those normally Matt.' 

Dee walked into the cafe muttering under her breathe, when she looked for the delivery guy. 'Matt, where the feck has he gone? I can't see anyone here? Oh Jesus, I'm going to kill him, he couldn't even wait a few minutes for you to come and get me? Bloody impatient dick.'

Dee suddenly felt hands over her eyes, and a voice she instantly recognised said 'don't blame the delivery man, what's he ever done to you?' 

'What? Ben? Oh my god what are you doing here? What time is it? You weren't meant to be here till late this afternoon.' Dee spun round, jumped up, wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. The six weeks melted away for the two of them and they almost forgot where they were until regular customer Dave shouted out, 'oi you two get a room.' 

Dee broke away from Ben, smiled and unwrapped her legs from him. 'What are you doing here so early? What happened?' 

'Well we were so close to finishing that I asked the director if we could pull a really late night so I could get back earlier today. He agreed, and we cracked on and I got on the plane at 3am.' 

'Oh baby you must be knackered, go home and get some sleep, I need you wide awake for what I want to do to you.' Dee whispered in his ear. 

'No, I'm not knackered Deedee, I'm so pleased to see you, and I have plans for us.' 

'Oohhh plans, that's a new word for it.' Dee replied with a flirty smile. 

'Oh god Dee, I don't want to get too excited in the cafe, come on behave.' 

Dee leaned as close as she could to his ear and whispered 'but what if I want to be a really naughty girl?' And then nibbled his ear lobe. 

Ben let out a very quiet moan, which made Dee smile. She moved away from him, worried that he might start to show his excitement soon and then he would kill her. 

'So come on then what are these plans you have for us then? I bet my plans are better, but whatever.' 

Ben looked over towards Fontayne and nodded at her, Dee was now wondering what was going on, but Fontayne was walking out to the back of the cafe. 

Fontayne returned and was dragging a big suitcase with her. Wait a minute thought Dee, that's my fecking case. She looked at Ben and then back to Fontayne a confused look on her face. 

'What is going on Ben, that's my case yeah?' 

'We are going away for a week, just you and me.' 

'Thats impossible, I have Eve and this place.' Dee then lowered her voice and said 'and I have the plans for the new cafe. I can't leave all that to go on a fecking holiday.' 

'Eve is fine with everything, and I have spoken to Hannah's Mum and she is more than happy to look after Eve for the week, and Matt is looking after this place, and everything else can wait, it's only a week Dee.' 

'You spoke to Eve? And Hannah's Mum?' Dee's voice breaking in shock. 'You honestly spoke to Eve? What the hell about?' Dee sat down on a nearby sofa as she tried to make sense of what was going on. 

Ben knelt down in front of her with his hands on her knees. 'Have I upset you? I just wanted to surprise you, Eve thought it was a wonderful idea, and I invited her and a friend with us but she didn't want to come, she said we should go just the two of us as you haven't had a holiday in years, and she gets holidays with friends and her grandparents so you deserved being spoilt not her.' 

'You really spoke to Eve and she really said all those things?' Dee had tears rolling down her cheeks. 

'Oh my sweet Deedee, please don't cry. Are you angry with me for speaking to Eve and the others? I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted to spoil you after not seeing you for so long. I thought a week of no distractions, no phone calls, no cafe and no agent would be wonderful.' 

'Oh sweet Jesus, I need a drink, I can't comprehend what's going on.'

'Matt, get here now!' Shouted Dee. 

Matt came over with a very worried look on his face. 'Dee, don't be cross at Ben, he spoke to me as well, and I agreed that it was a wonderful idea and thought you would love it. I also spoke to Eve just to check she wasn't being polite with Ben and she honestly said she thought it was the best idea she had heard in ages. Eve was the one who let Fontayne and Mark in this morning to pack your suitcase.' 

Dee looked at Matt, tears still coming down her cheeks and said 'go and get me some wine from the fridge please Matt, I really need a drink.' 

Dee turned back to Ben, she noticed he looked really worried as well. 'Oh Ben, god this is all a shock, and I'm sorry I'm crying but er well oh feck I don't know what to say but I Love you.' 

Dee clapped her hands to her mouth as she realised what she had said. 'Oh shite sorry Ben, I take it back, its just the emotion talking, don't listen to me.' 

Ben was staring at her intently, shock was now registered on his face, then a slow smile started at the corner of his mouth, 'you sure know how to steal a guys thunder, I was going to tell you the same when we got to the hotel in the Maldives.' 

'What? Oh Jesus wept, I'm in a mess, what did you just say and what did you mean?' 

'I love you Deedee Evans. I don't care who hears it, I love you, I love you, I love you.' 

'You love me? ME?'

'Yes baby, I love you. I love your kindness, and your giving nature. I love the way you love Eve. I love that you have to care for everyone else before yourself, I even love your bloody obsession with the radio. To be honest I knew it from the moment you knocked me over, and then when we were at the tree, it just confirmed it. It scared me for a while, but I know I couldn't be without you now not ever, and I couldn't be without Eve, and I want to make Eve all over again with you.' 

Dee silenced him with a finger on his lips. 'I love you so much Americano man. I never thought I would feel this after what had happened, and then you come bursting in here, ruining my dancing, and then staring at the floor, and then stealing my tree, but I still love you.' Dee then whispered 'but we may have to negotiate on the baby thing!' And laughed. 

Ben grabbed her waist, picked her up and spun her round whilst kissing her. Dee heard Summer and Fontayne behind sniffling. She looked at them, and beamed a big smile. 

Matt came over with the wine, saw what was going on and said 'what have I missed? What's going on?' Dee and Ben laughed at him and then Dee grabbed the wine and said 'oh yes, I need this, come to Mama.' 

Ben whisked Dee off to the airport and he could sense the happiness coming from her, he could also see something worrying her right at the back of her eyes where she thought no one else could see it. 

'She will be absolutely fine babe, don't worry about her. They have all of our numbers and they have my agent Julian's number who is under strict instructions to sort anything out till we can get back home, Eve is happy, I promise you,' 

'Oh it's not that, I spoke to Eve and she really was excited and to be honest even more excited that I have given her permission to tell people about us, it wasn't fair, when so many customers knew and her friends didn't. Eve will have a ball telling them all. Oh and she also said to say thank you for all those signed DVD things you sent over, she is going to give them to her mates.'

'What is it that's worrying you then? I know there is something.' 

'Its just the new cafe, I cannot find a suitable property and I was going to look over the next couple of weeks and it will be delayed now. I just want to get on with it.'

'I was going to speak to you about that.' Replied Ben. 'How would you feel about me coming in with you?'

'What do you mean? You become like a business partner in the cafe?' 

'Yes, I know how you work, I know it will be a success and I have money to invest and who better to invest in than the love of my life.' 

'Oh shite Ben, I don't know, I never like mixing business with pleasure and when it's mine it's all mine and if I feck it up I have no one to blame but myself. It's a sweet offer but I would rather do it by myself. I might use you and Tom for the opening though, do you think he would mind posing naked with just an apron?' 

Ben smiled and replied 'he might not but I would! Think about it Dee it would still be your baby and it would save you getting that business loan, and I can feel that when I'm away I'm still a part of your life. If you don't want me as a partner, let me at least give you the money for setting it up, why pay interest when I have money sitting in the bank, its silly.' 

'Nope sorry hun, that's not up for discussion. That's your money, you earned it, you don't waste it on me. It will be fine. I started off the first cafe with a loan, and I had a big mortgage as well then, I was fortunate or unfortunate I should say that when he died, we had insurance that paid off the business loan and mortgage so it will only be this loan that I have and I will pay it back within five years if my figures are right, so no it's your money keep it.' 

'We will discuss it another time, don't let this worry get in the way of our wonderful holiday we have coming' Ben responded. 

Dee was excited when she found out they were flying first class, she had dreamt of first class her whole life and now it was finally happening. Ben watched as she straight away reclined her chair into a bed, fiddled with all the buttons, emptied the amenity bag everywhere and then whooped as she found the radio. 

The 11 hour flight passed quickly, Ben watching films, Dee listening to the radio, and then the seaplane whisked them to their island resort. 

When they got there Dee could not believe what it was like. They really were in paradise. Ben could see her beaming, and he loved seeing her so excited. 

They were shown to their suite, and their suitcases were brought up a little while later. Dee was out on the balcony looking at the ocean, when Ben came up behind her and put his arms around her. 

'I assume you approve?' 

'Oh god Ben it's amazing, I have never seen anything like this.' Dee turned to face him 'I have never known anyone else like you.' Dee flinched inside as she said it. Ben noticed and held her closer. 

'Baby, I know how much you loved him, I really do, I don't want you or Eve to ever forget him. He must of been a great guy if he choose you. Can I just ask you one thing though? You never say his name, I don't even know his name. I have not bought it up before as I didn't want to upset you, but tell me about him.' 

Dee clinged to Ben for a minute, then moved to sit on the bed. 'You're right Ben, it is time, you have been wonderful not asking any questions, and I do need to give you the facts of what happened.' 

'I haven't said his name in over three years. I'm scared too, he was taken too suddenly and quickly from us and since that moment I have never spoken his name.' 

'He was called Danny, Danny Evans. He was the most adorable, determined and frustrating man all wrapped into one package. We met when we were 18 through a mutual friend in a rough pub in South London. We hit it off straight away and after that first night we only ever spent two nights apart when I was in hospital having Eve. Everyone said it wouldn't work and we would break up, especially when Eve came along, but they didn't see what we had, not truly. They didn't see that we loved each other so completely that we didn't need anything else, yes Eve wasn't planned but she was never a mistake like people said. Eve sealed it and made us complete.'

'Danny knew it was my dream to start a coffee shop and started making plans. I told him it was a crazy pipe dream and we would never be that lucky but he worked hard to try and make those dreams a reality. It took years for us to save enough for a deposit to go to the bank and ask for the rest of the money. They scoffed at our plans and said the area we were looking at was rough and wouldn't work. I came out and cried. My dream was shattered.' 

'He held me while I cried, told me we wouldn't be beaten and he dragged me into a different bank. This time they said yes with a few conditions and we had the money. Danny worked every hour god sent on the building sites so we had enough money to pay the bills and the mortgage as the cafe wouldn't be making a lot of money in the beginning. It was a real struggle for the first few months and then suddenly the area changed and people were coming in, and I was getting so busy I had to work out if I could employ staff.' 

'Danny talked me through everything, he loved coming in and chatting to people but he always knew deep down it was mine, and do you know what? He didn't even mind that. Can you believe he worked all those hours to get me what I wanted and just gave it to me? It was hard to believe. We really did have everything we ever wanted, but obviously someone thought differently.' 

Dee took a deep breathe and tried to continue. 'Then just over three years ago, I got the phone call that no one expects and you definitely don't want. Danny had been at work and suddenly collapsed. One of the workers called me and told me to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I left the cafe and ran all the way there, but it was too late, I was too late Ben. I never got there in time and.......'

Ben leaned towards her put his arm around her and held her hand. Dee gripped his hand tightly as tears started to fall. 

'They told me he had had a brain haemorrhage, it was sudden and instant. Danny wouldn't have known anything about it. I asked to see him and do you know what I did? I shouted at him, the last thing I ever did to him was shout at him. I told him off for leaving me and Eve and I told him he was selfish. It was the last time I ever spoke his name. The next few weeks were a blur to me, I cringed and told people off when they said his name, so much so that people just stopped saying it. We found ways to talk about him without every saying his name. No one has said his name to me since and I never have, until now.'

'Eve struggled for a long time, but with counselling she came through the other side and is doing really well. I have held a lot inside and felt that I couldn't be unfaithful to Danny, until I met you. Do you remember the first night we properly spoke at that party and I said I would never find another soul mate as people search a lifetime for just one? I have Ben, I have with you. I don't know what I have done to be so lucky, but I am so grateful to have found you.' 

Ben pulled Deedee in tighter to himself. 'I love you baby, and what you have told me makes me love you even more. I don't want you to ever forget Danny. I'm glad I found you when I did and we can have the rest of our lives together. Can I just ask again, let me help you with the new cafe. Danny helped you 8 years ago, let me do the same. I'm not copying him, I want to do this for you as you deserve it.' 

'Ok Ben, I will let you help, but I want you as a partner. I always felt bad that Danny worked so hard for me and gave if up willingly, I don't want to make that same mistake again. He wasn't selfish as I said, I was the selfish one taking my dream and not creating it for two people. I want this new dream to be about us. A proper partnership. Obviously I know you won't be able to work there, but you can help in other ways. This could be our new baby whilst we have fun practicing for another Eve.' 

Ben held her close, put one hand on her face and kissed her slowly. 'You have made me so happy Dee, you see it will be amazing for us. I trust you with all of my heart, and know that this and us will be a success.' 

The rest of the holiday passed in a whirlwind of beaches, swimming and amazing sex. After the revelations from Dee they felt even closer and more in love. Ben just had one more thing to bring up. As they were sat cuddling on the beach on there final night he decided to broach it. 

'Deedee honey, there is something I wanted to discuss with you this week. I have been speaking to Julian about us and public events and stuff and he wants to know if you are ever going to come to anything with me. I want to show you off and show the world who you are, it's horrible trying to keep it all secret.' 

'No Ben, I'm sorry we have discussed this before, I don't want that ever, I don't want that sort of lifestyle, and hassle that comes with it. I'm happy to be with you in private and when it's just our family and friends but opening myself up to the public is never going to happen.' 

'I told Julian it would be an outright no, he even said he would make it possible so you didn't have to sit through whatever film or show we were watching.'

'Its not just about that Ben, I like my privacy, your job is separate to us, it's a different thing. I don't want it to overlap into our private life. I'm not in your acting world, I don't understand it, I doubt I ever will. I hope you understand Ben. It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's everything else that comes with it. I just want you, not your job. 

'I understand Dee, I would like to show you off one day though.'

The pair of them carried on cuddling until sunset, Dee turned to face Ben with her legs wrapped around his back and said 'thank you for this week, it has been one of the most amazing things I have ever experienced, it didn't get off to the best of starts with me being in tears, but I love you so much more than a week ago. I didn't think that was possible but I truly do.' 

Dee reached up to him and grabbed his face to kiss him. She was kissing him with all of her heart and soul and it felt so powerful that she could of orgasmed there and then. Ben felt the intensity too and was groaning as their kissing became faster and more eager. Dee reached down to his shirt buttons and without thinking just ripped the front of his shirt open. She had no time for buttons she needed to feel his chest now. Ben groaned even louder and pulled up the skirt of her sundress. He had to have her now, he didn't care who was around, he was going to have her. Dee felt the same and was fiddling with the top of his shorts to release him from the confines of them. 

Dee positioned herself on his lap, and pulled her knickers to the side. He entered her quickly and with them both sitting upright facing each other with her legs wrapped around him Dee started riding him. They both knew with this level of intensity it wasn't going to be long, but they didn't care, they both needed each other now, and quickly. They never broke from kissing, it was like that was what was keeping each of them alive. They needed to feed off each other. 

Ben could feel Dee getting tighter as she started to contract around his cock. 'Come for me baby, I want to feel and hear you coming. I love you Deedee, let me show you how much.' 

Dee suddenly screamed 'oh sweet Jesus, Ben, god, I'm coming.' 

And reminiscent of there first night together Dee contracted so hard it forced Ben to come instantly as he said 'I love you Dee' over and over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Before they knew it, they were back in London and the rain and cold. Dee was true to her word and got in touch with her solicitors Coles about forming a partnership with the cafes. 

Ben got in touch with his solicitor and also instructed a property finder to find exactly what Dee wanted. He kept this as a surprise for her, he knew it would take a lot of pressure off if they could find the right property quickly.

As the last customers were leaving, Dee let out a sigh. 

'Busy day huh?' Said Matt. 

'Oh God yeah, and I have got some busier days to come. Matt can you and Katy come into the office as soon as the others have left I need to speak to you both.'

'Ok, sure. I will tell Katy. They shouldn't be too long cleaning up.' 

Dee went through to her office and worked out what she was going to say to them both. Things were changing and part of Dee couldn't cope with it. She didn't want to feel her grip slipping on the cafe, but she knew it would. 

After about 20 minutes, the two workers came and sat down in front of Dee. She looked tired Matt thought and she should look refreshed after her holiday only two weeks ago. 

'Take the worried looks off your face you two, I'm not going to kill you!' Dee chuckled. 

'Right, I need to speak to you both about a new project coming up and it's going to mean some changes here. I am opening up a second cafe, and Matt I want you to manage it, and Katy I want you to manage here. I obviously can't be in two places at once, and Ben and I have thought long and hard about this but we think if we have you both as managers with every day control, and I will float between the two shops and check books and stock and keep an eye on the places, this will work for all of us.' 

Matt and Katy looked at each other with their eyes wide open. 

'Well come on, say something? Is it something you would consider or are we way off base here?' 

Matt spoke first 'I'm overwhelmed to be honest Dee, I would love to manage the new shop, but can I just ask what Ben has to do with it?' 

'Ah yes I should of said. Me and Ben are going to be business partners. He is investing in the new shop and we will own that and this one 50/50. He will obviously be somewhat a silent partner as he can't possibly work in either shop, but he is happy about that.' 

'But, but, its your cafe Dee! It always has been and should always be your cafe.' Said Katy speaking for the first time. 

'I know what you're getting at Katy, and I have thought of nothing else since this was decided but I should of shared this with Danny....' 

Matt and Katy gasped out-loud when they heard Dee mention his name. 

'Erm, as I was saying I was selfish and should of shared this with Danny after he was the one that made it happen, I won't make that same mistake again.' Tears welling up in Dee's eyes as she was saying this. 

'I hope you will seriously think about this you two, you don't have to give me your answers now, think about it for a few days and let me know any questions. Now come here and hug me and then be off with you, I have a mountain of work to do to find the new shop.' 

On the way home Dee felt weary. The new cafe was taking up so much time and effort she was beginning to think if it was worth it. Now she had Ben in her life she didn't seem to need the hassle of the second place. 

As she opened the front door she could hear shouting. 

'No, I'm not.... You are you stupid cow, I don't care if you don't believe me you can feck off........I will kill you for saying that' 

'Eve, Eve honey come down here now please?' 

Eve stormed down the stairs and swept into the living room with her arms folded. Dee went and sat next to her. 

'What was that about baby? Who were you angry with?' 

'Just that stupid cow Jennifer. She is so jealous of Ben being around that she keeps slagging me off to other people and telling me I'm lying and we just met him once and you're not really together. Even when I showed her pictures of your holiday she still said I was lying and then she just said that even it was true he will probably leave us or die like Dad did.' Eve had tears rolling down her face. 

'Oh my sweet darling, don't cry, do not let the bully win. Do not waste tears on such a vile piece of work as her. You know the truth inside Eve, never forget that, what others say doesn't matter as long as you know the truth inside.'

'Its hard Mum, Ben is so normal, but people don't think that, they think its all glamorous and exciting and it's not. And then Jennifer says he will leave us or die. I can't go through that again Mum.'

'And you won't have to baby girl, I promise you won't have to.' 

Dee and Eve cuddled on the sofa for the rest of the evening. Eve eventually falling asleep in Dee's arms. Dee looked at how grown up her baby was and kissed her on the head, this felt so good, having her in her arms and not dashing off out with friends. 

Dee heard a key in the door and realised Ben was home from his evening out. He came in the living room and saw his two girls cuddled up. He bent down and kissed Dee, then pushed the hair out of Eve's face while she was sleeping. 

'How has everything been Deedee?'

'Oh some arguments at school between girls, you know the usual bitchy teen stuff, but one nasty girl said that you were going to leave us or die like her Dad did and she got very upset.' 

'What? What a bitch. Was Eve very upset? Poor girl.'

'She will be ok, it's just girl stuff. God we can be right cows can't we?' 

'Hopefully it will blow over soon and she will be happy again.'

'Ben she's a teenager for gods sake she's never going to be entirely happy! That's their job in life to be unhappy and moody.' Laughed Dee. 

'Ah very true, I had forgotten the true teen angst of my youth. It seems worse for girls though somehow.' 

'Oh yes Mr it is and don't you forget it! And now how was your evening? Did it go well?' 

'It was a good evening, but I didn't win. Guess who bloody did though? Only that git Tom.' 

'Ah, you were robbed hun. Robbed I tell ya. Do you want me to try and steal Tom's award from him and stick your name over the top?' 

Ben laughed and said 'that would be very sweet but I would rather win my own one day. I do have a bit of gossip for you though.'

'Oohh gossip, I love a gossip.' 

'A young coffee shop worker was seen at the awards, being very discrete and holding hands with Tom when he was inside.' 

'What? Summer? Summer was at the awards with Tom?'

'Yep, he did the red carpet by himself and then met her inside. They looked very sweet together actually.' 

Oh Dee knew what was coming next. 

'Ben, I know what you're going to say next, I just can't do it. I'm happy for Summer and Tom, I really am, but its not me going to these sorts of events.' 

'I wasn't going to ask again Dee, honestly. Yes, I miss you not being at my side, but I still have you in my life and that's what I want. I was asked about you today by the journalists. They wanted to know if you will ever come to one of these events, and I answered, my beautiful girlfriend is far too independent and clever to come to one of these events with me.' 

'You said what?' 

'Just what I said! And you are beautiful and independent and clever and that's why I love you.' 

'Oh you idiot Ben, now they are going to want to find out who I am, and they are going to find out that I'm none those things.' 

'Don't be silly, they already knew I was dating someone and they haven't bothered to find out yet, it will be fine Deedee don't worry.' He nestled in closer to Dee as if to reassure her. 'I also have some other news to tell you. I think I have found our shop.' 

'What, how? I have been looking at all the properties on the market and there is nothing that is suitable at the moment. How did you find something that I haven't?' 

'Well, now don't be mad ok, I employed a property finder and they have contacts and can find stuff that's not even on the market yet, and he has found the most perfect place. It's right next to the tube in the area you wanted, it the right size and we are viewing it tomorrow morning.'

'You employed a property finder? Without telling me?' 

'You were getting so stressed Dee I wanted to take the pressure off.'

'You should of told me Ben, you really should of. I have always said to you I never lie, and I expect the same from you as well.'

'I didn't lie to you baby, I just wanted it to be a surprise.' 

'No Ben, you should of told me. This might be just an investment to you, but this is my life and livelihood. I'm proud of what I have achieved through my hard work. Yes I was getting stressed looking for the new property, but that's also part of the fun. You create something from the ground up yourself. You put your heart and soul into it. Employing someone to do that takes away all that. It's too clinical for me.'

'Wow, I didn't know you felt so strongly about this. I'm sorry Dee, I really am. I just assumed it was just a building and the love would come when you were open and working.'

'You have to understand that you need to talk to me first. You may have noticed I hate surprises, look how I reacted to our holiday. I don't like the unknown, I like to plan everything out in my head so I can understand the pros and cons of each decision. I know you think I'm this flighty radio obsessed woman who can't sing and dances badly, but I like to be in control of my work life Ben. I like to know what's going to come and bite me in the arse with my work, because fate has a way of throwing you curve balls that you can't control in your personal life.' 

Suddenly everything clicked into place in Ben's head. Dee had no control over what happened to Danny, so she had to control the one thing she could, the cafe. He could of kicked himself for being so slow on the uptake.

'My baby Dee, I understand now, I really do. Look at me please?' 

Dee moved her eyes to meet his. 

'I love you with all of my heart, I will never lie to you, I will never hurt you, I will never leave you. Let me take some of this pressure off you. You don't have to be the one always in control anymore. You have me to help and make decisions with you, you don't need to carry it all on your shoulders.' 

'I love you too Americano man.' Replied Dee, 'but please discuss things with me first? We can then work on this together, as a team. Maybe I have been trying to take too much control but that's only because I know you're so busy and I thought maybe it was just the money thing for you. You give me the money and I sort everything out, I didn't realise you wanted to help more. Can we agree to do everything as a true partnership when you are not working? I will go and see this property with you tomorrow yeah?'

Dee hugged Ben as hard as she could with Eve asleep on her lap and whispered 'my names Dee and I'm a bigger control freak than I thought.' In his ear. 

Ben responded to the hug and whispered 'my names Ben and I'm a bigger idiot than I thought.'

They both laughed together and hugged tightly. Dee looked up at Ben and moved her lips towards his. She kissed him so softly and tenderly that Ben felt himself getting a little teary. He responded to her kiss and they held each other, not wanting to ever let go. 

The next morning, a new connection had been made between Dee and Ben. Other people wouldn't of seen it but they both knew it was there. They felt stronger than ever, a great team ready to take on anything. 

They had arranged to meet at the new property at 10am. Dee got there a few minutes early hoping to have a sneaky look. When she saw the property for the first time she gasped. Oh god he was right, thought Dee, it is perfect. It's almost identical to the cafe she already had from the outside. She looked through the windows and wasn't disappointed. Yes it would need totally gutting, but that was exciting to Dee. Dee heard Ben's voice behind her talking to a man she assumed was the property finder and she turned to him with a huge smile on her face and gave him an excited thumbs up. 

Ben smiled back at her and then said something she couldn't hear to the property finder and he laughed. 

'So what do you think then darling?' Said Ben coming up and kissing her on the cheek. 'Does that big smile on your face mean you like it?'

'Oh Ben I love it, it's perfect, but how much is it and is it really for sale?'

'Yep the owner wants rid of it, but just hasn't got round to putting it on the market. That's why I thought it best to get a property finder involved, they always know the places that may be coming on the market. And while I'm talking of him Dee, meet Greg, property finder extraordinaire.'

Dee held out her hand to shake Greg's. 'Nice to meet you Greg, and wow thanks for finding this place, it is exactly what we are looking for.' 

'You're welcome, now I assume you want to have a look inside yeah?'

'Oh bloody hell, do I' replied Dee. 'I already have so many plans for this place, I can picture how its going to look in my head already.' 

Ben grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it tight. He was pleased and relieved that she liked it so much. 

When they were inside Dee was getting more and more excited telling them where she would put her counters and coffee machines, where the tables and sofas would go and then she surprised them both. Out of her bag she pulled out a radio and switched it on. 

'Ah now it feels like home.' She said. 

Greg made a puzzled look at Ben who just laughed and said 'she's obsessed with the radio.' 

'Okay.' Replied Greg slowly still really none the wiser. 

'So Ben can we really afford it? You haven't told me how much it is, and this position next to the tube it's got to be way over our budget.' 

'Nope we can afford it, I have had Greg make some preliminary negotiations and he reckons we could get it for a good price.' 

'Oh sweet Jesus, I love you Benedict, this is perfect how soon can we do a deal?' 

'I will get Greg onto it as soon as possible Deedee, and maybe in a month or so it will be ours.' 

Dee rushed up to Greg and surprised him, by hugging him tight, then turned to Ben and jumped up at him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him on the lips and Ben responded. 

Greg coughed lightly behind, just to tell the love birds that someone else was still there.

'Oh feck, sorry Greg, overtaken by the moment I think.' Said Dee. 

'Look I have a few phone calls to make, I will give you a few minutes to have a talk and another look around. Just come outside when you are ready.' Said Greg. He quickly left them to it. 

'Oh, Ben this is amazing, wonderful, I'm sorry I got angry. I know you were only doing what was best for us. This really is more than I imagined the second shop would be.' 

'Come here again, you wonderful woman. I'm so glad you love it.' Ben whisked her into his arms, and leant her back to kiss her. 

The radio was still playing in the background as they carried on kissing, they both heard the song start

'Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'

'And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.'

Ben still had hold of Deedee but after hearing the first line of the song, he had pulled her closer to him, and started dancing with her. Dee rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ben started singing along with the song and Dee opened her eyes in surprise. He's a bloody good singer, Dee thought to herself. 

They carried on dancing for the rest of the song with Ben occasionally kissing the top of her head. That moment could not of been more perfect for the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks were a storm of solicitors, builders, furniture suppliers and deliveries. Ben was away filming when the deal was finally done. Dee got the phone call in the morning to say everything had gone through and her and Ben finally owned the shop. As soon as she got the news she text Ben and then called the builder they had chosen to tell them it was all on. The builder promised as agreed to start the next day with a deadline of a month to get all the work done. 

Dee sat at her desk in the cafe and tried to take everything in she was constantly exhausted but they owned a chain of shops. Ben and her actually owned a chain. Admittedly one was still to be built but it was a wonderful and at the same time scary feeling. Dee still had so much to sort out including a couple of new employees. Matt and Katy had agreed to be managers much to Dee's relief. That would make things a lot easier. 

Dee desperately wished Ben was there to join in her excitement, she normally didn't mind the long times he was away for, but as he had been around for the past month, suddenly she felt lonely. 

A knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts. 'Yep, come in.' She called, turning round to see who was coming in. She was surprised to see it was Tom. 'Oh hi Tom, what brings you out to my office? Got a complaint or a problem?' 

'Hi Deedee, how's everything going? No, no complaints, when would I ever complain here. And can't I come and see my favourite Mama without their having to be a problem?'

'Glad to hear it, was it Summer you were after? She's not in today hon, she has the day off.' 

'Oh no, not Summer, I actually just left her.' He blushed as he said it. 

'Ah, loves young dream eh? So come on out with it. You have never been in my office before, and suddenly you're here now just for a chat? Spill Mr Shakespeare.'

'I just wanted to check you were ok and ask how things were going at the new shop, that's all.' 

Dee clicked what was going on. 'No Tom, you mean Ben called you and asked you to come and check on me as he knows the deal was going through today and he didn't want me getting all stressed and worked up. Is that it?' 

'How do you always know? Is it like a super power or something?' 

'Nope, just called being a Mum, and knowing what your teen is up to. I have honed my skills on Eve.' 

'Well now you know, tell me the truth, how is everything?' 

'Its manic and its busy and I'm loving it, but I'm exhausted, I can't shake this tiredness. He has only been gone a few days, but its the worst possible timing for me sanity wise. Hey maybe he planned it as he knew I would be going crazy!' 

'Nah, not Ben he never wants to be away from you, to be honest it's quite sickening. You and Eve are all he ever talks about, and then recently he talks about the new cafe, he's getting very boring. You look tired Dee, you need to look after yourself, don't worry about everyone else for a change.' 

Dee laughed 'you wait Tom it will happen to you one day, maybe even for you and Summer? I never thought it would happen to me again, but Ben came barging into my life quite literally and I couldn't imagine life without him now. I only get him back for a few weeks and then he is off again for 6 weeks, but at least he will be here for the opening in a months time. Speaking of which, has Ben spoke to you about that?' 

'No, why should he of? And don't avoid what I said about looking after yourself, I know you will ignore me, but you should go to the doctors if you feel unwell.'

'I don't feel unwell, just exhausted and sleepy and heavy. Anyway moving on, so Ben said nothing about you and him and just an apron then?'

'No, but I don't like the sound of where this is going.' 

'Hahaha your face! Oh I wish I had taken a picture of that! I joked with Ben that I would get you both on opening just in an apron and nothing else, serving behind the counter. Ben didn't seem too impressed either.'

'Oh you surprise me Dee! It's not the most comfortable of jobs for either of us, and think of all the hot drinks floating around, that could be a health and safety issue for certain parts of my anatomy.' 

'Ok, ok, but you will come? I have never asked to use your 'fame' for anything have I?'

'Mainly because you didn't have a bloody clue who I was, but no you have never asked for anything' 

'So you will come? And I can get the press here yeah? I need this to be a success Tom.' 

'Course I will, and the press is absolutely fine by me. But hold on, I thought you didn't want any press for you and Ben?'

'Oh, I don't, we are purely business partners that evening, I have it all thought out. He was a customer who loved the cafe and choose to invest in the new shop. End of.' 

'The press will sniff it out Deedee, they always do. Any idiot just has to look at you and Ben when you are together to see how much you love each other. You could be on the other side of a crowded room and he knows where you are at all times. The look you give each other when you think no one else is looking, but we all see, and get pangs of jealousy that no one has ever looked at us like that. The press will notice babe, I promise you.' 

'Oh crap, well bang goes that theory then. Ok no press but you will still come?' 

'Course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world. You deserve everything coming to you Dee. You have worked so hard, and everything that happened with your husband would of broken most people Dee, but you came out fighting and stronger than ever, and yet you still cared more about others and there feelings than your own. You are the most amazing woman, after my Mum, that I know.' 

'Aawww feck off Tom, with your bullcrap!'

'I mean it Dee, you do deserve this, but make sure you also enjoy it. And make time for you and Ben.' 

'Yep the making time for me and Ben is gonna be a problem the next few weeks, he's away for two, then the opening and then the hard work really starts. We have to actually make money to keep the shop open.'

'The shop will be a huge success, don't you worry about that, you and Ben are more important than any business Dee.' 

'Well, I will have to drag him into the cafe on every available day I can then. He's a partner so he can start earning some of his profits. Anyway Tom you must have more to do with your day than sit here and chat to me.' 

'Ok, well if you are sure, and I can report to Ben that you are tired, stressed but happy and fine yeah?' 

'Yep, tell him I'm fine and if he wants to know anything else, to man up and call me himself.' 

'Ha, like you would tell Ben the truth! Make sure you get on top of that tiredness Dee, you look shocking!.' Tom bent down and kissed her on the cheek. 'See you later Mama Deedee.' He added with a wink. 

'What have I fecking said about calling me that?.' She shouted to a closing door. 

Dee got up and walked over to the mirror. Looking at her eyes, she realised she did look awful. Tom was right. I'm probably coming down with something, she thought. Nothing to worry about we will fight through it. 

The holiday seemed so long ago, Dee started daydreaming about having a holiday now, that would relax her. She smiled at her desk thinking of the wonderful time they had, when Matt came in. 

'What you smiling about?'

'I was just thinking of my holiday, and how long ago it seems now, and how I would love to go away now and stop feeling so tired. The last time I felt like this was.........shite, feck.

'Whats wrong? The last time you felt like what?'

'The holiday, the beach, oh shite Matt this is not going to be good. I will be back.'

'Dee what do you mean the last time you felt like this was on holiday? I don't get it.'

Dee wasn't listening to him, she had grabbed her bag and was out of the door. As she walked down the high street she must of looked like a mad woman. She was muttering to herself about how stupid she was and it was a stupid holiday. 

Dee made her way into the chemist and looked at the pregnancy tests. 'I am going to be wrong, it's just stress, stress makes you tired' Dee mumbled under her breath. Dee picked up one of each test they did and took them to the counter. 

The assistant saw how many she had out down and looked surprised 'err excuse me madam, these tests are very reliable these days, you don't really need that many, just a twin pack would normally be enough.' 

'But you don't understand, I need to be 100% sure, I don't think I am pregnant, I think it's stress, but I have just realised I haven't had a period since we went on holiday, but that's probably stress as well, and I have also just realised that I am telling all this to a complete stranger who probably doesn't care if its a baby or stress, you just want the crazy lady to leave now yeah?' 

'I will just ring this up for you.' Was the reply from the assistant. 

Dee walked slowly back to the cafe with the bulging bag. How could I not have realised this, I'm very late, I should of known, was rushing round her head. As she entered the cafe she headed straight out the back and to the loo. After dumping everything on the floor she took out the first test and read the instructions. Satisfied she sat down and peed on the stick as instructed, then left it on the side for the three minutes. 

Time seemed to stand still for her, she was walking up and down, cursing herself and her libido that had taken over that last night on the beach. 'No, it's stress, it is stress, Ben won't ever need to know about this little panic.' 

As the time clicked over, Dee went and turned the test over. 'Oh feck me, this can not be happening.' She cried outloud. 'No, no, no, how can I be so stupid. I'm a grown woman and I have done it again.' 

Dee took out a different test, but then realised the flaw in her plan of buying multiple tests, 'shite, water, that's what I need water.' Dee left the bathroom, walked out to the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles. 

'Everything ok Dee?' Asked Fontayne.

'Er, yeah, why wouldn't it be? I'm not available for a little while, I do not want to be disturbed ok?' 

'Yeah ok, but are you sure you're ok? You look kind of weird.'

'No, I'm fine, just everything going on, making my head ache that's all.' Dee walked out and back to the bathroom, she pulled out a different digital test and whilst drinking the water read the instructions. 

'Come on, come on, I have drunk enough water, you should be working by now. Feck Dee you have lost it now talking to your own bladder.' 

'Dee are you ok in there? You have been in there ages.' Shouted Fontayne through the door.

'Oh, yep, I'm fine, I will be out soon.' 

'Well can you hurry up I'm busting.'

'Oh shite........ Erm yeah, just erm give me a minute.' Dee rushed trying to pick up all the tests up that were scattered around the sink. 

'Dee I'm coming in, I really need to go.' 

'Just give me a minute, I will be out I promise.' 

Fontayne ignored this and went in. 'What is wrong Dee? What have you been doing in............oh bloody hell.' Fontayne had spied one of the tests on the side. 'Shit Dee, is that what I think it is?' 

'Oh Tayney, please do not say anything, I can't believe this is happening. It's like a nightmare, and I wanted to do another test, but couldn't pee, and, and its all so screwed up.' 

'How? What happened?'

'I don't think I need to tell you how it happens Tayney, you're a grown up now.'

'No, I mean I thought you were being careful, but even that fails I suppose.' 

'We, were, we were always careful and the only time I can think of is our last night in the Maldives. It was a stupid moment and we were on the beach and we got carried away and well, now this.'

'Oh god Dee, what are you going to do? You must tell Ben as soon as possible.' 

'No, oh god no, I can't tell him yet. He's away and busy and he will probably kill me. Let me wait for him to get home and then I will tell him. Oh why now? Why when everything is going right and the second shop is coming on, does this have to happen. It's like déjàvu and what happened with Eve. Please Fontayne I am begging you, please do not tell a soul.'

'I won't, I swear to you Dee, this is your news to tell.' Fontayne leant forward and hugged Dee and said 'go home Mama Dee, everything is ok here, go home and get your head round this.' 

The next couple of weeks were a whirlwind for Dee, she was trying to get her head around being pregnant and deal with her team of workers and builders. Her head felt like it was going to explode in a mash of babies, paint colours, furnishings, coffee supplies and paperwork. Dee was not at the cafe as often as she would of liked having to constantly be on the new site to make decisions. The new cafe was looking amazing, but she felt lost and very lonely. It was still a few hours before Ben would come home, and she knew she needed to wrap some things up so she could finally have the talk with Ben. 

Dee called Matt at the cafe, 'Matt how's everything going? Everything ok?' 

'Yep no problems here Dee, is everything ok on site?'

'Nope not really, they can't get the colour I wanted, the plumber is being an arse about the position of the coffee machines, and the sofas are running behind schedule. I have a ton of paperwork to sort and I need a fecking decent coffee.' 

'Woah, slow down, take some deep breaths Deedee, I have not heard you like this before. Everything will be fine, it's amazing you have got so much done already in such a short space of time.' 

'I know Matty-Boy, but its getting a bit much now, I had Danny before, this time I'm on my own. I know you will say i have Ben but he's not been around and I want to try and get things sorted before he gets home later on, I don't think that's going to happen as I have sent all the workers home for the day cos they were annoying me. And oh feck.' Dee broke down into tears while on the phone. 

'Dee, come back here, we will help you sort things, don't stay there by yourself upset, oh Mama Deedee, please don't cry.' 

'Im sorry Matt, it's just hormones, I will call you back.'

Dee slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her and cried like she hadn't cried in years. 'Why did I think I can do this, I knew it was a bad idea, god I'm stupid. This is the worst time for a baby and then stupid Ben encouraging me to open this shop, he doesn't know what it's like when he pisses off to wherever to play dress up.' Dee said out loud to herself. 

Dee sat on the floor for what felt like hours, not wanting to move and just let the tears pour out of her. Dee realised this emotion was also an outpouring of her fears about the baby and needed to just let it flow. 

'Deedee, baby, Dee, wake up for me honey...'

Dee sat up with a start. 'What? What's going on?'

'Oh god everyone has been so worried, you must of fallen asleep here, and no one knew where you were.' 

'Ben? What are you doing here? You're not due till later on, oh god I'm confused.' 

'Matt called me telling me you were upset, and then I arrived at your house as agreed and Eve told me you hadn't been home yet. Matt had driven past here and thought you had left as it was all locked up and no lights were on. We have been everywhere, I even went to your tree but there was no sign of you.' 

'Im so sorry, shite what about Eve is she ok? I must call her tell her not to worry.'

'Eve is fine baby, she just assumed you were here working late, she doesn't know we were all worried. She just assumed I was desperate to see you. What happened? Matt said you got really upset at stuff happening here, but didn't say anymore.'

'You left me Ben, I missed you, and you left me to do all of this stuff, and then I found out the other news, and I got lonely.' 

'Baby Dee, I didn't leave you, I'm just at the end of the phone, I know it's crap that I can't be here all the time, but I would never leave you. Just think of that mushy song you love that I hate.' 

'I promise you, I’m always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I’ll carry you when you need a friend  
You’ll find my footprints in the sand'

Dee looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. 'I hope you honestly mean all that Ben?'

'Course I do, why wouldn't I?'

'Cos it could all change in an instant when I tell you the other news I was talking about.' 

'What other news? Is there a problem here with the builders is that why you sent them home?'

'Im pregnant Ben.'

'What?'

'Im pregnant.'

Ben sat on the floor in stunned silence. His head was going at a million miles an hour. 'Are you sure? When did you find out?'

'I found out a couple of weeks ago, the day we took on this place actually, the worst timing in the world huh?'

'A couple of weeks? And you haven't told me?'

'I didn't want to do it over the phone Ben, its not the sort of thing you do over the phone. The other thing is Ben, I think this was a Maldives Baby, so I'm quite a few weeks, and if you didn't want it, or......'

'What do you mean didn't want it? You're not thinking of.....? Oh god Dee, no, no, this is fantastic news, its a bit earlier than I thought it would happen, but its still wonderful news. Ben pulled her into a hug and then stroked her tummy. 

'Are you honestly happy Ben? You don't think I have trapped you, or anything like that?' 

'God no, don't ever say that baby. I'm still shocked as we were always so careful and so.......oh I know what happened now. The last night on the beach huh?' 

'Thats what I'm thinking, only time we were a bit wild and stupid.'

'Not stupid Dee, a baby is a gift and wonderful. I'm stunned but never felt so happy, I'm going to be a Dad. Bloody hell I'm going to be a Dad,'   
Ben lifted Dee off the floor, picked her up and swung her around. 'You have made me the happiest man alive Deedee Evans.'

'God, I am so fecking relieved, I can't believe we were so reckless on holiday, and like I said the timing could not be any worse, but we can do this yeah?'

'You are already the worlds best Mum to Eve, so you won't change a bit, you will just get better.'

'Take me home Ben? I want to be at home with you and Eve and the one on board, and hold you all evening, and have you say lovely things to me and feed me grapes.'

'Now you're just bloody pushing it!' Ben laughed. 

Dee and Ben didn't speak on the journey home. Ben was deep in thought with his concerns for Dee and the baby with all the stress of the new cafe. She looked so tired and fragile and tiny which was no easy feet when you were 5'11. Dee had her eyes closed the whole journey with her head pushed right back against the head rest. Ben was racking his brains of what he could do to help with the situation now he has home, would getting Dee and himself an assistant help? No, Dee would hate it, she would feel I was taking the control from her. Would me being home be enough for her? He hoped it would be, as he was fresh out of any other ideas. 

When they arrived home, Dee was fast asleep so Ben carried her in and put her straight to bed. He looked down at her with concern but also love, he was amazed at the life growing inside of her, he couldn't wait to meet the baby. 

Dee woke up the following morning confused and dazed. She sat up in bed, saw she still had her clothes from the previous day on and that the house seemed eerily quiet. She looked over to the clock, shite, oh shite it's 10am, what's happened to Eve and what about the shop? She thought to herself in a panic. 

She jumped out of bed and threw the dirty clothes off and got straight in the shower, it was only then that she realised Ben should be home as well, where the hell was he? Dee showered as quickly as she could, threw some clean clothes on, tied her hair in a ponytail and ran out to her car. 

Dee tried to call Eve, but just got her answer phone, then tried Ben, same again. As a last resort she called the cafe to tell them she was on her way in. Katy answered after a couple of rings. 

'Hi Katy, its only me, is everything ok there? I'm on my way in now, so I should only be about 30 minutes or so.' 

'You don't have to come in here Dee, everything is absolutely fine, spend the day with Eve and Ben, you need to rest and relax more.'

'Well I would spend time with them both if I knew where the feck they were, I thought they might have been with you lot there, but obviously not. Is Matt around so I can have a word with him?' 

'Matt popped out about 30 minutes ago Dee, said he had something urgent come up and would be back as soon as he could.'

'Oh, he did, did he? Skiving bugger, oh I shouldn't complain, Matt and yourself have been working so hard a bit of time off won't hurt, you must do the same when Matt's back and go and have some skive time you hear me?' 

'That would be great Dee, I would like to go early as I'm out tonight. Would that be ok?'

'Yep sure, you can leave early as long as Matt is back, not a problem.' 

'Right, I had better go and concentrate on driving I will be with you in a little while ok?'   
Dee hung up the phone, distracted by where Ben and Eve and now bloody Matt had disappeared to. The radio was playing but for once Dee wasn't concentrating on that, all she could think about was Eve and Ben. Clarity hit her like a sledgehammer. No they wouldn't, I'm sure they bloody wouldn't, Dee thought to herself. Oh they fecking would, wouldn't they? Dee changed the direction she was driving in, and knew where to look first. 

Pulling up outside, she knew she was right, they were here. Builders were coming and going but no sign of the traitors yet. Dee drove round the back to the parking space she had and saw Ben's car. I knew it, I bloody knew it.

Dee got out of the car and walked in the back door. A builder saw her and went to say hi, but she silenced him with a finger to the lips and a wink. 

Inside was a hive of activity, and she could hear a woman's voice barking orders at the builders and tradesmen. Who the hell is that thought Dee. She walked round the corner and was dumbstruck. It was her Eve, her baby girl shouting at the men as if she had been doing it for years. Ben and Matt were over in the corner discussing the plans they were holding in their hands with the foreman. Dee stood very quiet where she was, just surveying the scene when Ben snapped his head up, scanned the room and quickly found Dee. Wow, thought Deedee, Tom was right, how did he know I was here with all these people?

Ben suddenly went from serious to boyish grin. He threw the plans he was holding at Matt and came bounding over to Dee. He didn't even speak to her just grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards him for a kiss. Dee was taken by surprise but soon responded back to him, and gave him a tease with her tongue, and then bit gently at his bottom lip.

'You left me to come here?' Dee finally said when they had broken apart. 

'Eve and I wanted to help more, you are exhausted baby, you needed to sleep.'

'And leaving a note wouldn't of been a good idea?'

'No, we wanted it to be a surprise, anyway look how easy you found us, it's like you've implanted us with a tracking device or something.'

'Nope just a Mums intuition. Erm the builders weren't meant to be in today I thought?'

'No, but I called them last night when we got home and asked if they could come in. I offered them the overtime and they jumped at the chance. And they have even managed to source the paint you wanted, so one less thing to worry about eh?'

'How, have you managed to do all this for me when you have only been back just over 12 hours? Thank you Benny, you really are an angel. Now do you think there is any chance of us slipping away for an hour, so I can show you how grateful I am?' As Dee said this she reached downwards and grabbed hold of his arse. 

Ben instinctively moaned quietly in her ear and replied 'oh god, you wicked, wicked woman.'

'Do you wanna know how wicked I am? And what you have been missing?' 

'Dee this is highly inappropriate, and we have to stay here, especially with Eve around, but I am going to hold you to this when we get home later tonight.' 

'But I must have you now.' Whispered Dee in his ear. 'Im even going commando for you.'

Ben stuck his fingers in his ears and shouted 'la, la, la, la, la, I'm not listening to you.' 

Dee chuckled, moved her hand round to the front where she could see signs that he was really listening, gently stroked and said 'oh well your loss' and walked off. 

Ben followed her with his eyes as she went over to hug Eve and talk to her. God this women is amazing, a tease, but amazing. 

By the end of the day, Dee could not believe how much they had got done. Eve was in her element, having spent the day bossing everyone around, Ben had got on to suppliers and told them that delays were not acceptable and he would bad mouth them all over town if they didn't deliver on time and Dee had finally got her mountain of paperwork down to a small hill. 

On the way home Dee was talking to Eve about everything that had gone on that day when Eve startled her. 

'Mum, you really love Ben don't you?'

'Of course I do baby, but not as much as I love you. I was so proud of you today, I bet it was fun bossing round the builders huh?' 

'Yeah it was fun, but anyway, I have been thinking if you love him so much and he loves you so much, and to be honest I sort of even love him in a way. Why don't we move in with him?'

'What? Eve? What the hell did you just say?' 

'Lets move in with him. Since he came back last night he has been so caring towards you. I haven't really seen it before now, but he was worried and then he dragged me out to help this morning and I thought it was going to be crap, but it wasn't and I see the way you look at each other, which makes me throw up a little bit in my mouth to be honest, but its cute your oldie love.'

Dee almost choked. 'Oldie love? Bloody oldie love Eve, I'm only 35!' 

'Thats old to me. Oh and one more rule, if we do move in, no babies. It's disgusting and gross.' 

'Ah well I wanted to talk to you about Eve, this will come as a shock and now from what you have said be gross but I hope you're not upset....'

'Oh my God Mum your pregnant?'

'Yes Eve, I only told Ben yesterday and I wanted to tell you alone.'

'You are so embarrassing, you're too old for babies. And it is disgusting and gross, and eeuurrgghh.'

'Are you upset baby? We didn't plan for this to happen, and yes it's come as a shock, but we are happy and we want you to be happy.' 

'Im shocked Mum, I'm not upset as such, it will just be embarrassing everyone at school knowing you and Ben, you know do stuff like that. You're old and shouldn't do that sort of stuff.' 

Dee laughed so hard she had to pull over. 'Oh my sweet Eve, one day all you teens who think you know it all, will be my age and then you let me know if you still 'do stuff like that. I know this has happened quickly but it will be lovely and exciting and I will need you to change nappies for me.'

'Thats not happening ever.' 

When they got home, Eve rushed in got changed and was straight out the door again. 'Bye mum, bye Ben, see you tomorrow.' 

'Well that was quick!' Said Ben, 'what are our plans for this evening? Or can we start what was teased to me earlier?' 

'I was hoping we could go out tonight' Dee replied. 

'What as in like out, out?' 

'Yes out, out to a restaurant and then a bar or something.' 

'But babe you never want us to go out like that, you hate it when people notice and stare.'

'Well tonight I want to go out, and celebrate and I have something to tell you as well.'

'Oh god, I don't know if I like the sound of that. Is that why you want to go out as I won't be able to shout at you if we are in public?' 

Dee laughed and replied 'don't be so bloody paranoid, you fool. Now find us somewhere to go whilst I go and get a shower.' 

Dee left him going through his phone as she made her way upstairs. She was thinking of how she was going to bring up what Eve had said about moving in together and that Eve knew about the baby. 

Dee jumped into the shower, and soon washed all the dust and dirt from the day away. She was excited about what the evening would bring, when suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist. 

'All sorted my gorgeous woman' Ben whispered into her ear. 'Now, where were we earlier?'

Dee could feel his hard cock pressing against her from behind. She slowly turned round to face him, lowered one of her hands and gently caressed him.

'I think we left it about here' she said. 

Ben groaned at her touch. He moved his mouth to her neck and started kissing it. 

'Oh Americano man, I have missed you.' She softly said. 

Her touch on him got firmer, as she moved her hand back and forth. Dee could feel herself getting hot as she anticipated what was to come. 

Ben had one hand on the tiles to steady himself, and one hand on her hips. He slowly started bringing his hand down to stroke her between her legs. Dee moaned as he started to lightly touch her. He found her clit and slowly started circling it with his finger. Dee's moans got louder. 

Suddenly Ben got down on his knees and started kissing her stomach, Dee knew what was coming and took a sharp intake of breath at the anticipation. Ben inserted one finger into her, whilst still circling her clit, then another finger. And then he was circling her clit not with his finger but his tongue.

Dee threw her head back to lean against the wall, 'oh god Ben, that feels good, don't stop baby.' 

Ben smiled to himself, he was glad he was having such an effect on her. His fingers pushed into her harder and faster, the pressure from his tongue getting firmer. He knew she was getting close, but he wanted to prolong it just a little more. He slowed down, taking off the pressure with his mouth, his fingers slowly teasing her.

'Oh feck Ben no, god no, don't stop, please baby, god I want you now.'

He ignored all her pleading, and carried on with his slow pace. Suddenly he forced his mouth on her clit and sucked so hard, Dee exploded. 

'Oh my fecking god, Ben ah god.'

He felt her contracting round his fingers, her legs had started to shake as her climax faded away from her. He slowly removed his fingers from her, and stood up to kiss her. 

'Have you missed me then baby?' He whispered into her ear. 

'Oh god yes' she responded. 

Dee was pressed up against the shower wall, with Ben so close to her, she had to have him now. She lifted one leg around his waist, and figuring what was coming next Ben put his hands under her arse to support her as she wrapped her other leg around him. She moved him into her and they both simultaneously groaned.

Ben was soon thrusting into her with so much force on her hips she knew she was going to be bruised, but she didn't care, she had missed him too much. Dee was kissing his neck, and saying his name over and over again. When she felt herself coming close to the edge again. 

'Oh Ben, I'm going to come, baby,'

Ben didn't slow down at all he carried on thrusting into her so hard she thought she might break, but it felt so good at the same time. 

Dee dug her nails into his back and shoulder as she felt herself shuddering to a climax. Ben didn't stop with the intensity and she could feel him pulsating in her as he came. 

They clung to each other for a few minutes, neither speaking, just enjoying the closeness of the moment. 

Dee was the first to break away, she pushed her soaking wet hair out of her face, looked at him and said 'fecking hell, I have missed you.' Ben grinned and said 'snap, now we had better get ready for our night out huh?'

Dee finished up, which was easier said than done with Ben still teasing her with his hands, and then left him to shower. 

She was grateful she had actually gone and done some shopping a few weeks ago so she actually had stuff to wear out. She choose a pair of dark indigo jeans, and a black sparkly top, that Fontayne had said showed off her 'considerable boobs.' Dee quickly got dressed and then started on her make up. Trying to remember what Mark had taught her for the party she tried her best and at the end she wasn't quite what Mark had managed but it was better than her usual attempts. There was only so much she could do with her hair being the frizzy curls that drove her mad. A quick blast with the diffuser and some mousse and she was looking respectable ish. 

When she walked back into the bedroom to see Ben getting dressed, she stopped and watched him, he instantly turned around looked her up and down and said 'wow you look fantastic.' 

'How do you do that Ben?' 

'How do I do what hunny?'

'How do you always know when I'm around, or in the room? You have done it twice today. I can't just walk in and watch you, you always know where I am even if you are not expecting me.' 

'I don't know, I just sort of feel you around me I s'pose, why is it odd?' 

'Erm no, I had never really noticed it until Tom said something to me when you were away and he said everyone notices it and that we have this secret look between us that obviously isn't a secret as Tom says everyone notices that as well but I didn't know we were doing it so it was obviously a secret to us.'

'Don't worry about it babe, I love looking at you, that's never going to change, and who cares if people notice?' 

'Yeah, I guess, anyway Mr Cumberbatch, tell me am I suitably dressed for where we are going tonight?' 

'Yep, you'll do, now come on let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving for some reason.' Ben had a cheesy grin on his face as he said this and added a wink. 

'I'll fecking do, wow romantic man on holiday is he?' 

'No romantic man is hungry and needs feeding, so come on.'


	13. Chapter 13

Ben and Dee held hands as they walked to the main road to hail a taxi. 'So what's this new thing you want to talk to me about tonight then? Oh god it's not twins or something is it?' Said Ben. 

'Oh, not yet, later on, don't worry about it though, it's good.' 

'Really? It's just you hate going out, and now you have something else to tell me, it's weird Dee.' 

'Well, I hope you will think its good anyway, Eve and I both think you will. But that's all you're getting, nothing else.'

'Is it to do with the new shop?'

'Nope, nothing else, later you impatient man.' 

Dee stuck out her arm to hail a passing taxi which pulled up next to them. They both climbed into the back and Ben gave the address of where they were going. 

Dee loved sitting squashed up close next to Ben, she felt safe. Ben had his arm round her shoulders and she had her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak, but then they often just sat in silence, taking each other in, thinking about stuff they wanted to do together. 

The taxi pulled up outside a restaurant that Dee had seen but never been in before, it looked a lovely quiet place. Ben got out first and helped Dee out and they went in. 

When they were seated, Dee said to Ben 'this place is lovely, I wish we could get some champagne tonight.'

'Well I can have it, but you can only have a teeny tiny sip ok? I am protecting you and that beach baby with my life. I'm still in shock to be honest, I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad. When can we tell people?'

'Oh not yet, I need to have a scan first to check everything is ok and then we can tell people, I'm probably already about 10 weeks if it is the beach baby we think it is.'

'So other than the baby, what else did you want to tell me?'

'Eve and I were talking on the way home and I have told her about the baby. We got called disgusting and gross and all other stuff, but she says she wasn't upset. What upset her the most was her friends at school will know that we're doing it, and that's mortifying apparently.' 

'Wow, she was ok with it? I have to say I was really worried about how she would take the news, I do not want her thinking this baby will take over and she will be pushed out. I never want that to happen.'

'I won't let that happen, but she also asked if we can all move in together.'

'What me? All of us live together? 

'Yes Ben, if you want to that is?'

'Oh Christ, of course I do, oh that is wonderful, and she came out with this all by herself?' 

'Yep and she even said she, and I quote, 'sorta even loves you in a way'. High praise indeed Americano man, high praise indeed.' 

Dee saw Ben's eyes get watery, and he looked down at the floor blushing. 'She said that? About me?' 

'Yes honey, she said that about you. So are we moving in together?' 

'Hell yes, as soon as possible!'

'Calm down a minute Ben, I would like to get the opening out of the way first, as we only have 2 weeks left, and see whats going on with the beach baby and then we can talk about dates and stuff ok?' 

'Yep, and as soon as that is done we will get you moving to my house, oh this is wonderful news. Yep I am definitely having champagne.'

They both laughed out loud, and Ben leant over and kissed Dee on the lips. At the same time a camera flash went off somewhere outside. 

The meal was great, just what they both needed and the champagne had gone straight to Ben's head, but he wasn't complaining, coming out had been a great idea. Ben asked for the bill from the waiter and looked at Dee.

'So do you still want to go on somewhere or can I take you home yet, and celebrate our news?' 

'I don't want this evening to end, lets go on somewhere even if its just for a little while yeah?'

'Whatever you want Deedee, to be honest we never really go out anywhere together and I like having you on my arm.' 

'So come on then, where are we going on to?'

'You will find out soon enough, patience!' 

Ben paid the bill and asked the waiter to hail them a taxi. He took hold of Dee's arm and led her to the waiting car, helped her in and then whispered the address to the driver through the window so Dee couldn't hear.' 

'Oohhhh man of mystery now are we? You know how I hate surprises.' Dee fake pouted at him and he laughed and put his arm around her.

They arrived at the destination, Dee looked up and immediately recognised where they were. Ben had taken her to the place it had all properly started the private members club.  
'Oh you fecking softie' Dee whispered to him, before he opened the door, and then kissed him on the cheek. 

'Well, I try.' Replied Ben. 'Come on my live in pregnant lover, lets get in and get you some orange juice shall we?' 

Dee noticed that mischievous, sexy look in his eyes, and knew he had plans for her later. 

As they stepped out of the taxi together, and Ben was holding Dee's hand, a flash went off somewhere. Dee looked up at Ben with a worried look. 

'Don't worry baby, its probably someone taking a photo of someone else.' 

Dee stood up straight, and Ben put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. Another flash, which was so bright it must of been right in front of them. 

Ben took control of the situation, by just grabbing Dee's arm holding her to him and marching straight into the club. When they were inside he checked that she was ok, and went and spoke to one of the doormen, who nodded and then walked outside. 

Ben came back over to Dee, took hold of her hand, and said 'baby, it will be fine, don't let it ruin this evening please?' 

'Im just not used to that sort of shit Ben, you are but I'm not. I don't want Eve and the baby getting involved in all that crap either.' 

'Don't worry, it was one lousy picture, it probably won't even go anywhere as it was just us getting out of a taxi, that's all.' 

'Ok, right now show me the orange juice, this baby better be grateful all the alcohol I will be giving up.' Dee rubbed her tummy as she said it and Ben placed his hand on hers. 

Ben led her to the bar, where they were greeted by Tom, Ben with a man hug, Dee with a massive hug and a big kiss on the lips. 

Dee pretended to act shocked and said 'oh Tom, not when Ben's around, we only do that when he's away filming remember?' 

Tom laughed and replied 'sorry, forgot where I was, you looked so ravishing tonight Dee I just had to kiss you.' 

Ben pretended to be put out and said 'when I said keep an eye on her for me mate, I didn't quite mean that.' 

'Well that serves you right for thinking I needed someone to look out for me doesn't it Benedict Cumberbatch?' 

'Uh oh you must be in trouble when the full name comes out' laughed Tom. 'Anyways, what are you drinking let me get the bestest woman in my life, after my mum, a drink, and if her so called actor friend wants one I might get him one as well.' 

Dee leant up and kissed him on the cheek, grinned at Ben who just shook his head and said 'if that's the way it's gonna be I don't know if I want you moving in with me.'  
'What? You're moving in together? Oh wow that is great news, fabulous news. Congratulations you two. May I ask how Eve was with the news Dee?'

'It was actually her decision, she just came out with it earlier. To say I was surprised would be an understatement but it makes more sense with the other news.... Oh feck.'

'What other news is this then? Are we celebrating wedding bells or babies or something else?'

'Oh shite, no, no I just ment with the cafe and everything, it will be good to have Ben around to help out when he can and...' Dee looked up to Ben for help and he was just smiling. 

'Im sorry Dee, you're going to kill me. Yes Tom we are having a baby. But please do not tell anyone even Summer as Dee will cut my balls off, as I wasn't meant to say anything but I had to tell someone cos I'm so happy I could burst.'

Dee looked at Ben like she was going to kill him in a very painful way later on when alone. 'Thanks Ben, so much for waiting till the scan. Please don't tell anyone Tom.'

'This is the best news I have heard in ages. I'm so happy for you two. Don't worry I won't say anything, anyway it might give Summer ideas and I'm not ready for that yet!'

'Right drinks for us all, Dee just boring juice for you I assume and Ben lets get some champers, we can celebrate and wet the babies head early so to speak.'

Dee shook her head at the two of them and said 'I will be back in a minute ok?' 

Dee walked away from the two friends, she looked back once to see Ben was following where she was going with his eyes. Not in a possessive, stalker way, just with a look that said he loved her. 

Dee made her way to the massive door, that she had gone out of all those months ago, into the naughty garden, there was no one else there, she went and sat on the table and laughed out loud to herself. She remembered the first kiss they had had here, and the second kiss and then she heard a voice saying, 

'I knew you would come out here, and I bet you were remembering our first kiss yeah?' 

'Ach, you know me too well. Where's Tom?' 

'I asked him to just give us a couple of minutes as I wanted to come out here and kiss you myself.' 

Ben leant down to where she was sitting, cupped his hands around her face, and slowly pressed his lips on hers. Dee sighed as he did this, the feelings of that first night together running riot in her head. Ben pulled away slightly and whispered 'I love you so much Deedee Evans.' 

'And I love you too Americano man.' Replied Dee. 

Tom then burst through the massive door, and said 'come on you two, enough's enough, stop being all romantic and come and dance.' 

Deedee didn't need asking twice, she grabbed her drink off the table where Ben had placed it and held his hand as she dragged him behind her.' 

The night was exactly what Deedee needed. They had a blast, dancing away, Ben drinking far too much, and laughing with friends. 

Dee was awoken to a pounding in her head the next morning. 'Uggh what the feck is going on, what bloody time is it?' 

Dee could still hear this pounding, but it didn't sound like it was coming from her head anymore. 'Shut up, it's 6.30am on a Sunday morning. Piss off!' Ben stirred next to her, but he just turned over and went back to sleep. 

Dee grabbed her dressing gown and staggered down the stairs to see what was going on, it was then that she could hear her phone ringing that she had left in the kitchen. Suddenly a bout of clarity hit her, oh god it's Eve, let everything be ok. She rushed into the kitchen and saw Matts number on the screen, she answered it before going to get the door. 

'Matt what's happened, what's going on? Is Eve ok? Oh feck my head is splitting.'

'Answer the door to me Mama Dee, I have been banging for ages, come and answer the door.' 

Dee hung up and rushed to the door to open it for Matt, she was really worried now, as she unlocked it and went to pull the door open, Matt barged his way in and quickly shut the door behind himself. 

'Matt, I love you and all that but what the hell are you doing at 6.30am on a Sunday morning knocking my door down. Now answer me is Eve ok?'

'Yes Eve as far as I know is fine, and the shops are all fine, but you haven't seen this yet and whatever you do, do not look out of your window.' 

Dee looked scared as he passed her a pile of newspapers. 

'They must of followed you last night Dee, after they took the pictures.' 

Dee opened up the first one to be confronted by a picture of Ben kissing her across the table in the restaurant, and then another picture of him kissing her forehead as they got out of the taxi. The headline read 'TV Spy Caught In The Act.' Dee opened up the other papers and they were all the same pictures with different headlines such as 'Who's Ben's girl?' 'Benedict Spied With Mystery Girl.' 

'Oh feck, this is not good. This is really not good is it Matt? BEN! BEN, GET DOWN HERE NOW.' 

No sounds could be heard. Dee went to stand up and her legs seemed to sway from under her. Matt caught her arm and sat her back down. 

'Let me go and get him, I promise I won't look.' He added with a wink. 

'Not now Matt, just go and get him, and shut those bloody curtains at the front as well.' 

Matt ran up the stairs, woke up Ben, who jumped out of bed when he realised it was Matt waking him up. Ben really hadn't expected that on a Sunday morning, or any morning come to that. 

He raced downstairs wanting to know what the panic was about, had rushed into the living room, saw Dee's ashen face and asked what was wrong. 

'This is what's wrong Ben.' And threw the papers in his direction. 

Ben sat down to have a look at them, looked up at Dee and shook his head. 'Im sorry Dee, I know you didn't want this, but it was bound to come out sooner or later wasn't it?' 

'Not if I had anything to do with it, it wouldn't Ben. I don't want Eve and you know what caught up in all of this, Eve has exams Ben, she doesn't need this stress. I don't need this stress at the moment either. Can't you call your agent and get him to call them off. Matt says there are loads of them outside.'

'Let me give him a ring babe and see what he says. Matt can you make Dee some coffee to help her wake up? And I would love one as well. Also thanks for warning us about this, I would not of wanted Dee to just open the door and walk out into a barrage of photographers.' 

'Not a problem Ben, americano yeah? And usual for Dee?'

Ben nodded and dialled Julian's number and walked out of the room. 

Matt brought the coffee into Dee and placed it in front of her. 'Here you go Mama, drink your espresso it might help the stress of all this.'

'Thanks darling, and thank you for warning me, you really are a great friend. What am I going to do about this Matt?'

'Honestly? I think you need not worry.'

'But what about Eve? She's not quite yet 16, I don't want her head turned by all this shite, when she has exams and her future to think about.' 

'Eve's a good kid, don't worry about her, she will be fine. You need to stop worrying about it as well Dee, you must of known this would happen sooner or later yeah?'

'To be honest no, I really thought we could keep going as we were. Maybe I have been naive, but I don't think of Ben as famous and all that rubbish, even Eve doesn't anymore, he's just Ben, if it wasn't for Eve's friends I wouldn't even know what he was doing half the time. I still haven't watched anything he has been in.' 

'Dee that is awful, with everything he does for you at the shops and with Eve, and gets all those tickets for us at the shop, and you haven't even watched a DVD with him in?' 

'No, I haven't cos I love my Ben, I don't want to see him playing someone else, and you know I hate tv and films.' 

'Dee you might hate me for what I'm going to say, but I think you have been incredibly selfish with Ben. What man doesn't want to show off the person they love? What partner doesn't want to take an interest in their partners work? Ben loves you more than life itself and you have completely ignored his work life and his want to tell the world he loves you. Yes it's a bit more public than most, but he wants to shout about you.' 

Dee sat quietly on the sofa for a few minutes when Matt had finished speaking. 

'Do you really think that Matt? Have I been that selfish?' 

Matt came and put his arm around Dee to comfort her. 'I hate saying this but yes I do. You need to think of what Ben has done for you, and then all the stuff he has done by himself just cos you didn't want a little picture in the paper. If you had been open from the start none of this would be happening this morning. The papers only care when it's a secret.' 

Dee got up, walked away from Matt to look for Ben. 

Ben was sat on the bed talking to Julian. 'I understand that you think that's the best way, but she won't go for it boss, Dee wants complete privacy, and I don't want to lose her over this, I love her too much to even think about that. There is no point in me even asking her, it will be a no.......'

Dee walked into the room and calmly said, 'whatever he wants me to do Ben, I will do it.' 

'Erm boss, I will call you back, don't make any plans whatsoever without me though ok? Yep give me five minutes.' Ben ended the call and looked at Dee. 'What did you mean, you'll do it? 

'Whatever his plans are I will do it. I'm so so sorry Ben, I have been so incredibly selfish with you and your career, Matt has just made me see that. What plans does Julian have for us then?'

'Dee you're not selfish, don't say that.'

'No Ben I have been selfish, everyone says I'm kind and giving but I'm not. How can I of disregarded your work life like that? I have been too wrapped up in my own to even watch a show you have been in.' 

'Thats one of the things I love about you Dee, you keep me grounded, you don't care if I was a builder or Tom Cruise, you love me for who I am. I don't care that you don't watch my stuff, but I do care that I have to hide you away and can't be seen out at things with you. I want to show you off, you're my beautiful Deedee, I want the world to see what I see, and I want the world to see my family.'

'Can you forgive me Ben?' 

'There is nothing to forgive you for, now come here and kiss me.' 

Ben pulled her towards him, making her fall on top of him on the bed and kissed her hard on the lips. 

I love you Deedee Evans, let me show the world please?' 

'Only if you tell me you love me again.' Dee giggled. 

'I love you, I love you, I love you. Is that enough times?'

'Well, one more would of been better but it will do. So what does Julian want me to do that you said I wouldn't do then?' 

'He wants you to come with me to an awards do tomorrow night, and we will then do some short interviews together with all the journalists and this should all go away. When the secrecy has gone they won't be interested, but Julian did say he would ask the press to keep a respectful distance after the interviews, as you don't want to be in the limelight and hopefully they will keep away. It does work Deedee, think of how many film stars you know and you wouldn't know there partner if they walked past you in the street? You just see a picture of them in a magazine together at some event and then you don't think of them again do you?' 

'No, I suppose you are right, but you just said the awards is tomorrow yeah? And it's a big flashy do and I literally have nothing to wear for that sort of thing, and I'm not going out with that baying mob out there.' 

'Don't worry it will get sorted, let me just call Julian back and tell him the change of plans and then we will sort everything else out. The only other thing I would do is call Eve and ask her to stay at her friends until tomorrow to let all that chaos out there calm down.' 

'Ok, I will call Hannah's Mum now. Matt could drop all her school stuff off for her and we can just hole up in here and make some entertainment for ourselves yeah?' As she said it she moved her hand slowly down Ben's bare chest till it hit the waistband of his shorts. 

'You naughty woman you, I thought you were tired?' 

'Yeah, but you can wake me up in a very nice way?' Dee jumped off the bed as she said it and made her way downstairs. She heard the groan and a thud on the mattress as Ben must of fallen back. 

Matt was more than happy to take stuff to Eve for school the next day, so Dee called and explained the situation to Hannah's Mum and to Eve herself. Eve wasn't phased at all by it and declared 'its kinda cool that the house is under siege'. Dee laughed to herself. 

Ben came down to see Matt and Dee talking and announced it was all arranged for the next evening, Julian was even going to have a selection of dresses sent to the house for Dee to choose one. 

Dee asked Matt if Mark would be free to make her into a princess again, so Matt called and woke him up and got a grumpy Mark, who eventually said he would be there if they promised to never ever ever call him before midday on a Sunday again. Dee apologised to Matt as she knew he would get it in the neck later on from Mark. Dee also hugged him and whispered 'thank you for making me see sense, I love you Matty-Boy.' Matt blushed and hugged her back. 

Ben sat watching them together and realised what a fabulous family they had.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday passed in a blur of phone calls from people who had seen the papers, and the door knocking from the press, but Dee and Ben soon settled in for the day, Ben even saying it would be nice to literally do nothing all day. 

Dee was sat cuddling Ben on the bed, with Ben gently stroking her stomach when she said 'can we watch one of your DVDs then?' 

Ben almost fell off the bed in shock. 'What did you say?' 

'I said can we watch one your DVDs then? The one that you have that awards thing for tomorrow?' 

'But you hate tv, in all the months I have known you, you have never ever watched tv.'

'I know, but I want to see what you actually do when you leave me here for weeks on end.' 

'Ok, I haven't got any here though, do you know if Eve kept any of the ones I gave her?' 

'Ohh good idea I will go and have a look, what does if look like?' 

Ben laughed 'its got me on the front cover and then in big writing 'Pretence', you shouldn't be able to miss it.' 

Dee went to search Eve's room, which was easier said than done. 'Ah ha, got it I think!' She felt victorious in her search of Eve's room. 

'Is this the one hun?'

'Yep that's the one, but Dee I feel a bit awkward watching it with you, its horrible watching yourself and also I have to warn you, I erm I'm in bed with a lot of women in the episodes.' 

'On God you bloody prude, did you think I didn't know what actors and actresses get up to? I read enough audition lines of sex scenes with Tom to know what goes on.' Dee burst out laughing at what she had said and Ben's face. 

'It was just reading the lines though yeah? No actual like practical acting went on?' 

'Oh so it's alright for Mr Bigshot actor to play sex scenes but its not alright for Mrs Coffee Shop Owner too no? I think someone's jealous.' 

Ben pouted and sulked as he looked at Dee laughing. 

'Oh don't pout and sulk with me, or you will get told off.' 

'Oh yeah, told off how?'

Dee walked over to her wardrobe, remembering what Fontayne and her had bought when they were shopping recently. Dee reached in and grabbed what she was after and held it behind her back so Ben couldn't see. 

'How do you want me to tell you off?' Dee tried not to giggle as she said this, she felt ridiculous. 

Ben sat up on the bed and said, 'I think I have been really naughty and need a really big telling off.' 

Dee produced the whip from behind her back and saw Ben's pupils dilate. 

'Well then I think you should tell me what you have done, and I can decide on a punishment.' 

Dee then also produced a pair of handcuffs from behind her back. She walked over to Ben grabbed one of his wrists and cuffed it to the bed frame. When she had done that she slowly moved the whip down the centre of his body, while standing over him. Dee could see his cock getting hard already. When she reached his waist she stopped with the whip and grabbed his other hand and cuffed it to the bed frame. 

'Oh god, Dee, come here and kiss me.' Ben begged. 

'Im sorry Mr Cumberbatch there is none of that here, I'm afraid, you have to lie there and take your punishment like a man.' 

Dee took off her dressing gown to reveal to Ben a gorgeous agent provocateur black lacy bra, and matching knickers. He groaned as he looked at her, she could see his wrists straining forward as he wanted to touch her. To tease him slightly she slid the keys into her bra, just where he couldn't get them without his hands. 

Next Dee reached across and got a black silk scarf from her bedside table. Bens eyes were huge at this point, he knew where this was going, and he loved the excitement but also wanted to be able to watch what she was doing. He was torn. She slowly covered his eyes with the scarf, all the while him begging her to let him watch. 

Dee stood over him, he was flat on the bed with his hands above his head. She dragged the whip across his chest and when she reached the other side, she lightly whipped him. Ben tried to lunge forward moving his hands, but it was no good, he groaned as he fell back again. 

Dee slid the whip, down his side, stopping briefly on the waistband of his shorts before carrying on to his thighs. When she reached mid thigh she whipped him only slightly harder than before. The noises that were coming from Ben were really turning her on, but she wanted to continue with the teasing for a while. 

As she looked down at Ben she could see him biting his bottom lip, his breathing getting faster as he was anticipating what was going to happen next. 

'So Mr Cumberbatch, you have been a very bad boy, I don't like it when my boys are bad. I like my boys to be good at all times.' Dee still tried to conceal her laughter as she said it, it really wasn't like her at all. 

Without any teasing Dee whipped him hard on his thigh, Ben groaned in a mixture of pleasure and the stinging pain. Dee slowly climbed off the bed, Ben knew she had gone but he didn't know where, he was trying to heighten all his other senses to listen to what she was going to do next. 

Dee got up close to Ben's ear and whispered, 'I will be back soon. Just remember what I looked like before I blindfolded you.' 

Ben groaned, he tried to sit up but couldn't, he couldn't see anything but heard footsteps walking away. 

Dee walked downstairs laughing to herself, but also incredibly, turned on. She wanted him so badly but knew waiting and teasing him was the right thing to do. Dee went into the kitchen and made herself another coffee. After leaving it long enough she slowly walked back upstairs grabbing a small bottle of champagne on the way. 

Dee entered the bedroom, and could see Ben was still very turned on. 'So Benedict, have you thought about what you did wrong whilst I was away?' 

All Ben could manage was a nod, no words other than groans were coming out of his mouth. Dee whipped his thigh hard again. 

'Im sorry Mr, I can't hear you, I asked if you had thought about what you did wrong.' 

'Oh Jesus, yes, yes.' Groaned Ben. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to feel her touch on him. 

Dee smiled at his reactions, she slowly undid the bottle of champagne she had bought up and she saw Ben's head turn to where he thought the noise was coming from. Dee brought the bottle to over his chest and poured a small amount over his nipples. Ben jumped as the cold liquid hit his warm chest and moaned Dee's name. 

Dee placed a finger over his mouth and then bent her head to lick the liquid off his chest. Ben forced his chest and nipples forward to her, he craved her touch so badly, he also wanted to touch her and feel her. 

Dee sucked on his nipples till they were rock hard, then reached for the bottle once again and dribbled a small amount on his lips. She leant forward and licked around his mouth, and then gently licked his lips, licking every trace of the champagne off. Ben opened his mouth to kiss her properly but she pulled back from him, leaving him wanting her. A guttural noise came from him, it shocked Dee what sort of noise it was, it was animalistic. She smiled and poured more drink onto his lips. 

This time she gave him a small bit of what he wanted and her tongue entered his mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her as if their lives depended on it. Dee pulled away and there again was that noise. 

Dee lowered her hands to the waistband of his shorts, and gently started to slide them down. Ben wanted her to rip them off, he couldn't wait anymore. 

Ben was trying to help by moving his hips and his legs, but every time he did she would stop. He tried to lay as still as possible but every part of him was tingling. Dee carried on moving his shorts down until he was free of them. 

Dee straddled him, over his thighs and she knew he wanted her higher, the pressing of his legs and thighs showed her that. She slowly inched her way up him so she was on all fours over him, and leant down to kiss his neck. He moved his head towards her as he wanted to taste her, to kiss her passionately but she didn't respond. 

The next sensation he felt was Dee slowly lowering herself down onto his rock hard cock, he felt like he was going to explode inside her almost instantly. Dee had never felt so good on him. Dee slowly rode him, knowing he wanted her to go faster, but she was in strict control, every time he bucked into her she would almost withdraw him from her till just the tip was in her. 

'Oh god Dee please, please undo my hands I need to touch you and feel you.' 

'Sshhhhhhhh.' Was all he got back in response. It just made him want her even more. 

Suddenly Dee rode him hard and fast, she wanted him to explode, she didn't care about herself, but she wanted him to know that she was all for him and only for him. 

'Baby, baby, oh shit, no, you're not ready yet, please no, what about you?' 

Dee placed a finger over his mouth again, to quieten him, she ignored his pleas, and carried on riding him hard. She felt a twitch and knew he was about to come. She leant forward and whispered to him 'come on baby, come on, explode in me.' 

He didn't need any encouragement. With one final thrust, she could feel him coming, and he was shouting her name, over and over again. Dee slowed her rocking and looked down at Ben. He was gasping for his breath and had a big smile on his face. 

She slowly removed his blindfold so he could see her face at long last. He looked straight into her eyes his pupils so dilated his eyes just looked jet black. Dee reached into the bra that she still had on and reached for the keys. She slid them out and slowly undid his hands. He grabbed her as soon as he could forcing his lips on hers by holding onto the back of her head. His hands then started touching her everywhere, it was like he didn't know where to begin with her, as though being starved of feeling her skin had made him need her even more. 

'So did you enjoy that then Americano man?' She giggled into his ear. 

He stopped kissing her neck for a split second and just said 'fuck yes.' 

'Well it's a shame we have to stop to watch your DVD isn't it then?' 

'What? Not a bloody chance.'

He flipped her over and forced his weight on her and said 'you are not going anywhere. You are all mine now.' 

Dee laughed and started biting his chest and neck. 'Oohhh so what are you going to do to me then Mr Cumberbatch?' 

'Make you come.' He growled in her ear.   
The two of them were entwined in bed, Dee's head on his chest when she sat up and said 'the DVD, we haven't watched it yet,' 

'Oh Dee come on, lets leave that for now, I don't want to move from here, you have worn me out. And I think that beach baby will be exhausted with everything you have done. 

'Oh come on, people are going to ask me what I thought and I will look stupid if I say I don't know won't I?' 

'Ugh, but I don't want to watch myself, it's horrible, watching it, I feel all vain and weird watching it.' 

'Well you stay up here and sleep and I will go and watch it ok?' 

'Ok, but don't keep coming up asking questions. Just watch all the episodes and then ask any questions, deal?' 

'Sure thing baby, see you in a few hours.' 

'If you survive watching it that long, I know you, you will get bored and give up.' 

'Nope I promise to watch it all, scouts honour.' Dee winked, 

Dee went off downstairs wrapped in her dressing gown. Oh shite, she thought, how do I put the DVD on? Dee quickly called Eve who laughed at her but talked her through how to put it on and she settled with a coffee to watch it. She baulked when she realised there were six episodes at an hour each, but she had promised Ben and he was bound to trip her up with questions. 

Dee didn't know what it was about so she had no preconceived ideas of what was going to happen, she didn't even read the back of the DVD. 

The first five minutes she sat and got fidgety but suddenly it got good, really good. It was a spy thriller with Ben pretending to be all different people and bedding women to get state secrets out of them. Wow this is good, thought Deedee.

Before she knew it she had watched four episodes and was still wanting more, she got up made herself another coffee and went back to watch the final two. 

Just as the final one was finishing she heard Ben coming down the stairs. She was on the edge of her seat with tears running down her face when Ben walked in. 

'Oh my god what's wrong Dee? What's happened? Is everything ok?' 

'She really loved you and you killed her? I thought you loved her too. Oh Ben that was horrible. You were the love of her life and you still killed her.' 

'Well I didn't kill her, James did, you do realise that yeah?'

'You horrible man, killing her.' 

Ben laughed 'oh bless you, you enjoyed it then? I have to say I am very surprised you watched it all, I was expecting you to come back upstairs after an hour.' 

'But, Ben you were amazing, you act much better than I thought you ever would, and all the ladies seemed to really love you.' 

'Well I will take that as a twisted compliment, thanks.'

'What happens next? Come on you have already shot a couple of episodes haven't you? Tell me, tell me, tell me.'

'I can't Deedee I have signed a secrecy contract I can't tell anyone, not even you.'

'WHAT? You can't even tell your live in pregnant partner? That's crap, I need to know Ben will you ever really fall in love with one of the ladies? Will you have not really killed the one I thought you loved and live happily together? Come on you're killing ME here.' 

'Nope, you won't get a word out of me, until its on the tv.' 

'But could you not get like advance copies and we can have a sneak preview of the series before anyone else, I won't tell anyone what happens.' 

'No, it would not be good if any of the story got out before it airs. Sorry hun you will have to wait until the rest of the world see it.' 

'Whats the point in shagging the star if I don't get privileged information? That's bullcrap that is.'

Ben laughed and said 'oh so you're just shagging me now to get information? So what have all the past months been about?'

'Ah well see, I was obviously luring you into a false sense of security like you do your women in that show, making you think I love you and then bang! I get all the secret stuff and sell it to the press.' 

'Ok, I'm beginning to see why you shouldn't watch tv now.' Ben sat next to her and hugged her whilst still laughing. 

'Im really pleased you enjoyed it, it will make tomorrow easier, especially when I lose to bloody Tom again.' 

'No way are you going to lose, it's impossible that you lose, that's the best thing I have ever seen.' 

'Yeah that's not the greatest advert from someone who hasn't watched tv in like twenty years is it?' 

'True, fair point I will give you that one. But, I still know good when I see it and that was more than good that was fecking brilliant.' 

'Well it means a lot that you have sat there and watched six hours of tv for me. But we actually should get showered and dressed, its like 4pm Deedee.'  
'Oh shite we forgot those dresses will be coming as well, how are we going to know its them knocking and not the press?'

Ben looked through the curtains, 'they have all gone now, obviously word got out that we are attending the awards tomorrow and doing interviews so they knew they wouldn't get anything today, but the guy is going to call my mobile when he is at the front door so don't worry. Now come on go and get showered and then we need to make something to eat, I'm absolutely starving.'

By the time Dee had got out of the shower, Ben had made a chicken salad, and the living room was filled with dresses. 

'What the hell happened in here? Asked Dee. 'Its like a Selfridges bomb went off.' 

'I think Julian got worried and didn't know what to pick so he called in some favours and got dresses from every designer he knows. Lets eat first and then you can try them all on.'

'But god Ben these dresses are like proper high end designer dresses, I can't afford one of these.' 

'Dont be silly Deedee, you don't have to pay for it, just choose the one or two you like, then you wear it and everyone will ask 'who are you wearing?' you tell them the designer and you get to keep it.' 

'What do you mean? I get to keep the dress for free, just for telling them who made it?' 

'Yep, that's the normal deal.' 

'Oh my god that's unreal, I really get to keep a dress just for wearing it once?' 

'You sound like you're warming to coming out to an awards do now Dee. Dare I tell you about the goodie bags we get at them as well?' 

'What like a party bag, with like cake and that?' 

'Well no there's not normally a slice of cake you adorable loon, but you get make up and vouchers and perfume and sunglasses etc.. I normally give mine away to Julian's daughter but now you're coming you can have it.' 

'Let me get this right, I get a free dress, and free goodies, and I just have to smile and say a few nice things about you?' 

'Well I would hope you would mean the nice things you 'have' to say about me, but yep that's about it in a nutshell.' 

'Ooohhh I really could get used to this.' 

'One thing I have got to ask you and I can't even believe I have to say this, but when they call out the winner and its not me, don't get mad and look annoyed you have to look gracious and nod and clap as if the person who won was much more deserving than me.' 

'But, you were great in that, why would someone else win?'   
'Just promise me, you won't get mad until we get home. Just smile and clap ok?' 

'But what if you win? What do I do then?'

'I really can't believe you have never seen an awards show before, it's madness.' 

'Well I have listened to the Olivier Awards on the radio, does that count?' 

'No it doesn't as you can't see how the others react, anyway, if by a miracle I win, I will turn to you and kiss you and you look really happy, which I hope won't be fake, and then I walk up and get my award and then do a speech and then I go and do press and someone might come and get you if they want photos of us together and then we go to the party.'

'So if you win I don't have to watch the rest of the awards and smile and look fake when other people win then?' 

'Oh sweetheart I do love you, you see these things through whole fresh eyes, and its lovely and innocent and slightly scary and bonkers. Now do you want to practice your gracious loser face?' 

Dee sat next to Ben and put a smile on and fake clapped and nodded, but the smile soon faded to a grimace.

'Hhmmm not bad, but why did you scowl?' 

'Well I just got angry that you were better and the others didn't deserve to win, as you killed a lady I thought you loved.'

Ben roared with laughter and said 'oh my, this could be very interesting tomorrow night.' 

After they eaten, Dee started the mammoth tasks of trying on all the dresses. She discounted a few straight off, but it still left her with 20 or so to try on. 

Dee struggled to get her spanx on which made Ben worried they would hurt the baby, and she knew she looked horrendous standing in her strapless bra and her giant spanx and nothing else in the middle of the living room. 

The first few she tried on were no good. They had a system going whereby Ben would hang them all back up as she tried them on. After she tried on number eight she was getting fed up and bored. 

She pulled the black one off the hanger and threw it on. 

'Omg that's the one. You look stunning' said Ben.

'Really?' Dee replied as she trooped out to look in the full length mirror. 'Oh god yes this is the one isn't it? I love it' 

Dee had tried on a black one shouldered floor length column dress. The fit skimmed her fat bits but fitted on the curvy bits and accentuated her huge boobs. Ben came out to join her in front of the mirror put his hands on her shoulders and said 'this is really the one, you look amazing.'   
'Do you not think I should just try on anymore to be safe? I don't want to look fat'

'No, this is what I want to see you in tomorrow, even with your massive spanx on.' 

'Phew, we can relax and chill out now, let me just call Mark to double check he is coming over.' 

Dee called Mark, apologised for waking him up so early, he had heard the story from Matt and said he was sorry he was grumpy and yes everything was ok for tomorrow he would be there at 9am. 

Dee hung up cursing. '9am, Ben. 9 fecking am, he thinks I have to start getting ready. What about the cafe and the new cafe? Who's going to deal with all that?' 

'I will deal with it, don't worry, I only have to put a suit on and do my hair, so I will sort everything out at the new cafe. Now come on, lets go to bed and get some beauty sleep before tomorrow.'


	15. Chapter 15

Dee woke up early the next morning in a panic, she sat up bolt upright in bed and said 'I can't do it Ben, I can't.' 

'Eh? What? What's going on?' 

'I can't do this, it's going to be horrible, and they will all say I look fat and I'm too ugly for you, and they will say I'm useless as I just run a cafe.' 

'What's brought all this on.' Ben replied, trying to wake up by rubbing his eyes. 

'I dreamt it, they were all horrible to me, and your fans all booed me, and then the next morning they wrote all these horrible things about me. Please don't make your pregnant girlfriend go.' 

'Dee you will be your usual, beautiful, wonderful self. You will charm them all as you do everyone you meet, but if you really don't want to come I won't force you too.'

'But I want to come for you, and see you win and do the non fake smile as I will be so happy you have won, but I can't face those people. Can I just meet you inside like Summer did with Tom?' 

'The whole point of this was to get the press of our back, and they will I promise you Deedee, look how quickly they left yesterday when they realised about tonight.' 

'Will they leave us alone then?'

'Yes I'm sure of it Dee, we will soon be old news. Now come on, try and get some more sleep before Mark gets here, you don't want to give him anymore work to do, do you?' 

Dee snuggled up on his chest and stroked his arm. 'You always know the right thing to say to calm me down.' 

The alarm woke them both up at 8am. Dee stirred on Bens chest, he wrapped his arms around her. 

'Come on baby, you had better get in the shower, Mark will be here at 9am.' 

'Oh just a few more minutes cuddling please babe, and then you can get in the shower and get to the new cafe yeah? Mark will wait for me to shower.' 

Dee opened her eyes and thought about the day ahead. She was terrified of everything that would happen but she knew she had to do this for Ben, he needed her to be there and she had to put her own fears aside for one day. 

After a few more minutes, Ben slowly moved away from Dee so he could get in the shower, he was also thinking of the day ahead and how excited he was to finally get to show the world Dee. He was worried about how she would react if he didn't win, which was highly likely, but it also made him laugh at how she reacted to the first piece of tv she had watched with him in it. 

Ben got out of the shower and walked back to the bedroom. He looked around for Dee who was not in bed where he thought she would be. He quickly dried himself and threw some clothes on. 

As he walked downstairs he could hear voices, thinking Mark must of turned up early he carried on walking downstairs, then he heard his own voice. What the hell is going on, he thought. 

He walked into the living room and found Dee sat in front of the tv with the Hollywood feature film he had done just before he met her. She was glued to the edge of her seat watching him intently. 

'Ive created a monster haven't I?' 

Dee jumped, and looked guilty that she had been caught. 'Well I thought they might ask me about other stuff and I had better know about that as well.' 

'Admit it Dee, you like tv don't you?'

'No, I hate normal tv, I like tv with you in it!' 

Ben laughed and said 'its more normal to like tv than not Dee so don't worry. I bet Eve would be happy!' 

'Sshhh you, and get to the new cafe and do some work, I'm studying here!' 

Ben bent down kissed her on the head and said 'I will be home about two ok, oh and could you ask Mark if he could fix my hair if he has time?' 

'You won't forget to ask the foreman about..'

'No I won't Dee, I have the list you wrote out last night, I will call you if they ask any questions and I will not make a decision without checking with you first ok?' 

'Good man Mr Cumberbatch, you're learning.' 

Ben left the house just as Mark was arriving. 

'Hows the patient doing?' Asked Mark. 

'Could go either way, she is terrified but also weirdly excited. Try and calm her down oh and also try and teach her the gracious loser face yeah?' 

'Oh you mean the one where you smile and nod and clap graciously.' 

'Yes that one, that everyone seems to know except Deedee. At the moment she keeps scowling that I didn't win, it's not going to look good is it? Oh and I apologise for the overload of my films and shows today.' 

'What Dee is watching them? She's watching tv? Unbelievable' 

'I created a monster, and she seems determined to watch everything I have ever been in before tonight.' 

'Thanks for the heads up, but I don't mind watching a bit of the ridey Ben in action!' Mark added a wink. 

'You did not just call me that.' Replied Ben walking away shaking his head and laughing. 

Mark walked into the house laughing his head off and found Dee like a zombie staring at the tv screen with Ben in a fight scene. 

'Morning Mama Deedee.' 

'Sshh, have you seen this? It's amazing. He is really strong and keeps killing all the bad guys and he hasn't fallen in love with anyone and killed them yet so it could have a happy ending.' 

'I was warned about your new obsession, how about we just pause this for a minute and have a quick chat and then when you have showered you can sit and watch it while I work on you yeah?' 

Dee sighed, 'ok, I spose so, how do I pause it Mark?'

Mark laughed, took the control and paused it. 

'Right, first things first I just almost killed Ben by calling him ridey, now that's out of the way let me see the dress you have chosen and we can work from there.'

'You called him what?' 

'Ridey.' 

Dee burst out laughing 'if that means what I think it means, I would of loved to see his face, please say that again to him in front of me.' 

'Anytime Mama, anytime. It's not like I'm lying is it?' 

'Oh this day could be better than I thought.' Replied Dee. 

Dee showed Mark the dress and he approved whole heartedly after looking at the ones they had discarded. Dee then jumped in the shower to wash and exfoliate and Mark had given her this cream stuff to put everywhere to brighten her skin. Dee came out exhausted. 

'God, is it always this much fecking hard work?' 

'Beauty is pain Dee, don't you be forgetting it. Right lets start on your eyebrows.' 

When it got to 2pm, Dee had been plucked and buffed and polished to within an inch of her life and she still didn't even have a scrap of make up on. They had watched two of Ben's films and Dee had loved them. 

Ben walked in a few minutes later and could hear Dee chatting about 'Pretence' to Mark.  
'No Mark, I tried but he wouldn't fecking tell me anything, he says I would blab and it would ruin it for everyone, I only want to know if the girl he killed was really dead.' 

'How mean is he not telling you anything, I know you wouldn't tell anyone but me would you?' 

'No, and you wouldn't tell anyone but Matt, so it would just be the three of us that knew and yes he is mean for not telling me.'

'And a bloody good job I didn't tell you, if you would of told Mark who would of told Matt, who would of told Summer, Katy, Fontayne and all the others and before you know it everyone knows.' Ben had a smile on his face as he said it. 

Dee looked up at him smiling and said 'yeah, you're probably right, oh well it was worth a try wasn't it? How was the shop any problems? You didn't call so I assumed it was all ok.' 

'Everything is fine, it is slightly ahead of schedule if anything after Saturday's overtime so we really are ok. I'm going to jump in the shower before tonight. Is it ok if you do my hair for tonight Mark? Did Dee ask?' 

'Yep it's fine, I will start Dee's make up now, then do your hair after the shower and then finish Dee? You are being picked up at 5.00 yeah?' 

'That sounds like a plan. Thanks for doing this at such short notice Mark, my agent has noted it and said some favours should be coming your way.'

'Don't worry about it anything for Mama Deedee and ridey Ben!' 

Dee burst out laughing as Mark said it, and looked straight at Ben. 

'You told her didn't you? You bloody told her what you said to me this morning?' He left the room shaking his head as he could hear Mark and Dee roaring with laughter behind him. 

By 4.30pm, Ben was banned to the bedroom upstairs, and Dee was ensconced in the living room, while Mark put the finishing touches to her hair and make up and helped her get dressed. 

By 4.50pm she was ready and Ben was called downstairs. As he walked in the living room he could not believe her eyes, she looked absolutely amazing, but still Dee. Mark had highlighted all her best features to perfection. 'Wow, bloody wow.' Was all Ben managed to say. 

'It was all Marks work, so thank him.'

Ben could not take his eyes off of Dee, he didn't even turn to face Mark when he said 'we owe you one mate, you have been an amazing friend today.' 

Dee did a spin on the spot to show him the dress in all its glory. 'Do you really think I will do?' 

'You will more than do baby, you will be the most beautiful woman there.' 

'Ah, yes saying all the right things, now do you want to see my gracious loser face? Mark and I have been practising it today.' 

'Oh yes come on let's see it.' 

Dee turned slightly, did a secret wink at Mark and went and sat on the sofa. Mark pretended to read out the winner, and then there was Dee effing and blinding and kicking off saying he was robbed. 

Ben had a panicked look on his face for a split second till he saw Mark and Dee laughing. 'Oh yes, very funny, lets all take the piss out of Ben yeah?' 

'Oh baby your face. That's twice now today, I love it. Right now Mark lets show him the proper one.'

Mark read out the winner and Dee did the perfect knowing nod, smile and clap. No scowls came across her face she looked humble. 

'Thats it, that's perfect, phew Mark well done for that, I owe you more than one now.' 

'Oh no, just one will do ridey Ben!' Laughed Mark

This was all too much for Dee who was cursing Mark for making her make up run as she was laughing too much and he had to do a quick emergency fix just as the car arrived. 

Ben led Dee out to the car holding her arm. They both waved back at Mark shouting thank you over and over and then they were in the car and off. 

Ben noticed Dee suddenly turn quiet and slightly withdrawn in the car and they hadn't even got to the end of the road. 

He squeezed her hand and said 'you look perfect, you will wow them with your knowledge of me killing people, and they will all fall in love with you. Trust me.' 

'To be honest Ben I'm crapping it, I'm scared of falling over, or tripping over my dress, or spilling a drink over someone, you have got to be the first to admit I'm quite clumsy in normal life without this added pressure.'

'I will be at your side at all times, I will not let go of you until we are in our seats deal?' 

'Yep deal, but please walk slowly.'

Ben wanted to grab her and kiss her, but had to settle for just kissing the back of her hand, he knew she would kill him if he messed up her hair or make up.

Most of the journey they just held hands as a support. They occasionally talked about things they saw out of the window, but Ben knew not to push it with Dee. She needed to find her own way of dealing with this. 

By 6pm they were at the venue. There was one car in front of them and then it was there turn to get out.

Ben turned to Dee and said 'I love you always, you look amazing, you will stun them all, just go out there and be yourself, smile and most of all enjoy. We will have to talk to a lot of the press on the way in with the deal Julian made, but then it will be over and the worst part done.' 

'Don't let go of me Ben, you promise? I love you, you are an amazing man, and surprisingly a bloody good actor.' 

Ben laughed as the car moved forward, Ben got out first and walked round to open Dee's door. She slightly hesitated getting out, but he leant in, kissed her forehead lightly, and said 'smile' and she was out onto the red carpet. 

Flashes went off all around them, people were screaming Bens name and journalists were shouting 'so who is she Ben?' Over and over again. Ben gripped his arm around Dee's waist tightly and whispered again in her ear to smile. 

Julian then walked up to them both and kissed Dee on the cheek and gave Ben a man hug, and escorted them to a very long line of press and media. Dee felt slightly faint as the first interview started. 

'So Ben, after the pictures in the papers yesterday you have finally bought your mystery woman out with you.' 

'Yes, this is Dee, she is the love of my life, and we have tried to keep it as quiet as possible, but you guys always find out huh?' 

'So had did you two meet then?'

'She literally knocked me off my feet all those months ago, and the rest is history, she makes me stupidly happy and I love her.' 

'Aaww and Dee was it the same for you?'

'Oh erm, yes, but not quite when I actually knocked him over, I was more embarrassed than anything else, but I wouldn't be without him.' 

Ben gave her a tiny squeeze round her waist for reassurance, and then Julian came to move them on to the next interview. They repeated roughly the same interview over 20 times down the line, sometimes with varying questions but mainly on the same vein. Dee was exhausted when they got to the end. Ben went over and signed autographs for the fans whilst Dee stood next to Julian. Suddenly Ben was calling her over, Julian nudged her and she turned to him and said 'no, the fans will hate me, please don't make me go over there.'

'Ben wouldn't call you over if he didn't trust what was going to happen, go over.' 

Dee walked as confidently as she could with her legs shaking over to Ben who was talking to a couple of young girls. He took her hand as she got closer and introduced her to the two girls. 

'These girls wanted a picture of all of us together so I said that was ok, is it?' 

'Oh, ok sure, do you want me to take it?' 

'No we want you to be in it Dee, we can all see how happy you make Ben, and that's good enough for us.' Said one of the girls. 

Dee could feel tears welling up inside 'oh wow thank you very much, that is a lovely thing to say.' 

Ben called one of the security guards over and asked if he would take a picture, he obliged and the two girls were very happy. 

Dee posed for a few other pictures but declined the one request for an autograph, she said to that fan, 'you don't want mine, hold on a minute.' She took the book over to Ben and made him write something lovely and took it back to the girl. The girl beamed when she read what he had written and said 'wow you're the coolest, thank you.' 

With that Julian came and whisked them inside for the awards to start. Once inside Dee felt like she wanted to collapse, she whispered to Ben 'can't we go home yet? I'm knackered already, get them to post the award if you win yeah?' 

Ben laughed and said 'don't worry you can sit down for a couple of hours now, you were magnificent out there. Julian is hearing good things from the press how you are lovely and sweet and normal, and the fans seemed to adore you. I'm so proud of you baby, I know how hard this was for you.' 

'Thank you honey, now one more thing, before this fecking thing starts where can I get a drink, my mouth is as dry as a nuns chuff.'

Ben found an usher to escort Dee to where she could get a drink. 'I will only be 5 minutes, and then I will come and find you I promise ok?'

'Its fine, Ben. Talk to Julian and whoever I just need a drink and a sit down.'

'Are you feeling ok? Is the you know ok?'

'We are both fine Ben, its just a stressful evening and I'm tired anyway and I'm still nervous as hell.' Dee kissed his check and followed the usher to the bar to get a drink. 

Dee found a chair and sat down and took a long glug of her drink and sighed. 

'My god, it sounded like you needed that sit down? Stressful time huh?' Came an American accent next to her.' 

'Oh feck yes, oh sorry I mean yes, I did. This is my first time with my partner at something like this after keeping everything secret for months and months and I was terrified, it was not helped that the press outed us in the papers yesterday.' 

'Thats rough, kiddo but if you can survive the first the rest is a piece of cake, don't ever forget that.' 

'I will try to remember that. So what are you here for tonight? Are you a partner of someone up for an award who has been taught to do the gracious face when all you want to do is scowl as well?' 

The American guy roared with laughter so everyone turned to stare, including Ben who was on his way over. When he saw what was going on he walked a lot quicker. 

'Hi Dee, what's going on? Everything ok?' 

'So you must be the partner who taught her the gracious smile huh?' Said the American guy. 

'Oh, erm, yeah, I spose I am Mr George sir.' 

'Well you keep hold of this one son, she is a riot. What was the word you used at first Dee?' 

'Feck' she replied with a wince, she had gathered the way Ben had addressed this man that he was someone quite important.

'I love it, feck, not heard that one before and there's not a lot I ain't heard kiddo. Hope to see you later at the party, we will have a drink together and you can teach me more about feck and your gracious face.' 

Mr George walked away and Ben turned to Dee and said 'what the bloody hell just happened Dee? You don't have a clue who that was do you?' 

'No,' she squealed 'but I'm gathering it was someone quite important from your reaction and now you're mad at me aren't you?' 

'He is the biggest director in Hollywood babe, you get him onside and you have made it for life.' 

'Oh god Ben and I have ruined it all for you, I'm sorry, I told you this was a bad idea, I'm all nervous and out of my comfort zone, I don't mix with these sorts of people.' 

Julian rushed up to Ben, he had heard a story and wanted to check if it was true. He pulled him to one side and Dee could just see them whispering. 

Dee was really cross with herself, if only he had come in the coffee shop, she thought, she would of been different then. 

Ben came back across after leaving Julian with a smile on his face. 

'Im so sorry baby, can you forgive me, I won't talk to anyone else tonight without you being around I promise.' 

'Sshh Dee. You have nothing to say sorry for, Julian had overheard Mr George talking to others about the most wonderful, interesting and funny girl he had met for a while and he was talking about you. It seems you have made it in the Hollywood circle babe.' 

'Feck off.' Dee replied 'oh god this place is weird and fecked up, come on let's go and get our seats so I can get you home and ravish your ridey body.' 

Ben escorted Dee into the auditorium, they were sat quite near the front, with Ben on the end in case he won and had to get up. Dee was sat next to him, looking around at everyone. 

'Ben, who are all these people? Should I know who most of them are?' 

'Erm, a lot of them are well known, but don't worry about that now, just sit and enjoy the show, and then you can have a proper sit down and a drink.' 

'Its not the same without a proper drink. Trust me to have beach baby on board the first time I come to one of these things. Lousy timing on our behalf.' 

Dee found out that Ben's award wasn't until quite near the end, she was sat fidgeting in her seat as she was bored until she heard the dulcet tones of Ken Bruce coming from the stage. 

'Oh my god.' She whispered to Ben. 'You didn't fecking tell me he was going to be here, wow he is actually here.' 

Dees eyes were shining as she was watching Ken introduce another actor. Ben looked at her with wonderment. 

'So you don't know who anyone in this room is apart from Ken bloody Bruce? You amaze me Dee, you really do.' 

''Ah well. It's a gift.' Whispered Dee. 'And also a curse.' 

The awards were plodding on with Dee getting more bored, until it was time for Ben's award. He was up against four other actors, one of them Tom who was sat a few rows behind them. Dee squeezed Ben's hand and said 'its in the bag baby, I can feel it in my water, we have got this one.' 

'I don't think we have Dee, so please for the love of God remember your gracious face. Julian had word that it has gone to Tom, so be happy for him and smile and nod like we taught you yeah?' 

'Don't worry I will, I promise.' 

The announcer on stage started running through the nominations and showing clips of the shows that were nominated. Dee politely clapped after each one was read out, and squeezed the life out of Ben's hand in between. Then came the crucial words,

'And the winner for best actor in a recurring role is................... Benedict Cumberbatch for 'Pretence.' 

Everyone was clapping, and cheering and Ben sat shocked in his chair. 

'Kiss me and get up you fool, you fecking won!' 

Ben seemed to come out of his trance, grabbed Dee's face and kissed her hard, jumped up and made it to the stage. Dee was clapping and whopping and smiling so hard she felt like her cheeks would fall off. 

'Oh god, this was really unexpected, and I know everyone says that, but as you saw when I was struck dumb in my chair, it really was unexpected. Erm a lot of thank you's to say to all the cast, crew and the writers of Pretence, this one is for all of us, Julian my agent and everyone else back in the office working hard to make me look good, no easy feat I must say, and finally to Deedee and Eve the loves of my life and obviously my good luck charm as the first time Dee comes out to an award show I bloody win! Thank you.'

Ben left the stage and Dee's heart was fit to burst. She wanted to rush and see him and hug him, but he had told her he would have stuff to do and she should stay seated until the end. Dee looked in her bag at her phone and could not believe how many texts she had got. The most important one was from Eve. 'I can't believe he said my name, OMG Jennifer is going to die tomorrow. I'm so proud of you both and I love you so much. Tell Ben-Dad I love him too.' 

Dee was trying to read again what had been written, but her head was swimming and her eyes stinging. She quickly texted back 'I love you my beautiful baby girl, you make me so happy, but can I ask Ben-Dad? What is that?'

'Well he can't just be Dad, so me and Hannah made up Ben-Dad, is that not ok?' 

'Whatever you want baby girl, whatever you are happy with.'

Dee needed to get to Ben and tell him what Eve had said, but she was stuck with a dreary man going on about some lifetime achievement thing on stage. Then they showed all these clips of films and Deedee was really bored by then. 

'Ladies and gentleman, the lifetime achievement award goes to Mr Anthony George' 

Dee's ears perked up as she heard the American guy's name from earlier. And saw him walking up to the stage. She clapped and cheered along, he was a nice man, even though she had no clue who he was or what he did. 

'I was reminded tonight that we all need knocking on our arse once in a while. It does the ego no harm at all for someone to not know who we are and you can then see the world through their eyes. You can learn a lot from people like that, even when you're old like me. So thank you to that charming lady for our chat, and as promised a drink later for you and Ben.' 

What? Feck. Oh shite. He's going to kill me now. Thought Dee. 

Anthony carried on his speech for what seemed like ages, when she was tapped on the shoulder by an usher who said 'excuse me Ms Evans, Mr Cumberbatch would like you to come with me.' 

'What me? Now? Ok then lead the way, but have we got time for a wee first?' 

The usher tried to stifle a giggle as she said this, he wasn't used to people like Dee. Most completely ignored him or spoke to him like he was nothing. 

'I will take you but be very quick Ms Evans as Mr Cumberbatch is waiting for you.' 

'Oh feck Ben, let him wait, and call me Deedee, Ms Evans makes me sound old.' 

The usher waited while she went as quickly as she could, then she had to touch up her lipstick and perfume, the usher was getting quite worried that he had been so long. Dee could sense his nerves and said 'don't worry, I will tell them it's my fault, none of this will fall on you, don't worry.' 

'Thank you Ms..... I mean Deedee.' 

Deedee smiled at the usher and said 'come on then take me to him, and all the media crud this will entail.' 

As Dee was led to Ben she could see him surrounded by cameras and media. Ben looked up as if he felt her presence and smiled and waved her over. Dee was terrified as she saw all the cameras now pointed at her. Ben saw the fear in her eyes, walked over to her took her hand and said 'you're amazing, smile and charm them.' Dee looked up at him and gripped his hand tighter. 'I love you Americano man, or should I call you Ben-Dad like Eve just has?' 

'What? What does that mean?' 

'I will explain later, now just enjoy your moment, you won baby, I'm so proud.' 

Ben led Dee make over to the waiting media, who all started calling her name asking her to look this way and that way, and asking her how she felt that Ben had won. Dee responded that she was very proud, and she knew he would win, and that her gracious loser face would never be needed. The journalists all laughed along with her, and then one piped up 'so when are you two getting married then? 

Dee did a nervous chuckle and looked at Ben for help. Ben stepped in and said 'when I ask her of course. Right that's enough now guys, we have to go and celebrate and get some drinks in us. No doubt see you there.' 

Ben guided Dee away from the media not letting go of her hand at any point. Ben could hear Dee's deep breaths as she was finally letting herself breathe properly. 

'Ben? Erm I don't know how to say this but that Mr George mentioned me and you in his speech? Are you mad at me?'

'Oh Dee forget all that, what did you mean about Eve?' 

Dee went into her bag to get out her phone. She found the messages and showed Ben. Ben went very quiet and Dee was trying to study his face. She couldn't read what was going on at all. 

'I need a cigarette and a drink' Ben finally said. 

'Ben talk to me baby, has she said the wrong thing? Are you cross with her?' 

'Oh god no, that couldn't be further from the truth, its just the most wonderful night, it couldn't get any better, I have you on my arm, I'm called Ben-Dad by Eve, we are having a beach baby and I win an award, I feel very spoilt and selfish and to be honest like I could cry at any minute.' 

'Dont cry! I couldn't cope seeing you cry, and if you do make me cry I will kill you as you will ruin my make up. Lets go and get you that cigarette. I will just scowl next to you that I can't have one. I might smell you though.' 

Dee dragged him out to where the smoking area was and Ben sat down lit his cigarette and looked up at Dee. 'Thank you for making me so happy.' 

'DON'T EVEN GO THERE BEN. I will not ruin this night by crying, now tell me how it felt to win the award?' 

'Oh it was amazing, I can't believe I didn't get up, after all the nagging I had given you and then I muck it up by not getting out of my seat.' 

'That shows you were truly shocked and not faking it. Some of those other winners were faking it, you could tell.' 

'I will have to find Tom and commiserate with him, I know how he feels.' 

'Tom will be fine, he will be pleased for you, he's your mate. But he won't be as pleased as I will be later when we get home.' 

'Now it's my turn to say don't even go there Dee, now I have won we will have to stay longer at the party so we won't be getting home till late. I can't cope with your flirty comments knowing I won't be able to do anything about it for hours.' 

'Well it will be even longer than that, I have to take these fecking spanx off when I get home.' 

Ben pulled her in close and hugged her whilst laughing. 'You really are a special woman, and what makes you even more loveable is you don't even know it.'


	16. Chapter 16

Ben and Dee were driven to the after party. Dee clutching his award and doing her own take on his winning speech. 

'I would like to thank everyone that loves me and knows me, I would like to thank my lover Ben who without the whipping and handcuff sex yesterday I wouldn't have been able to win this.' 

'Oi! I wasn't that bad.' 

Dee leant to his ear 'oh yes you were, yesterday you were a really bad boy.' Dee slipped her hand down to his crotch as she said it. 

Ben groaned, 'oh god Dee, no, that's not fair.' 

She laughed and moved her hand. 'I can't help it I'm in the company of the ridey Ben.' 

'I am going to kill Mark for ever teaching you that word. Right are you ready? We are nearly here and it will be crazy outside as all the paps want pictures of us drunk and falling over so be warned.' 

Ben helped Dee out of the car, and took her hand. Dee straightened her dress and then it all started again.

'BEN! DEE! THIS WAY.' Over and over again, Julian was hovering in the background and took them over to a few select journalists to speak to. 

'So Ben, you won an award, you have the love of your life on your arm and you were both mentioned in Anthony George's speech, quite a night for you huh?' Said a journalist called Kay. 

'Er yes Kay, it has been one of the best nights of my life, after meeting Dee of course, but I'm so grateful for everything that has happened and it takes a big team to put on a show like 'Pretence' so they deserve this award every bit as much as I do.' 

'So Dee are you going to tell us what you said to Anthony to make him mention you in his speech?' 

'Oh we were just chatting, I chat to anyone and everyone and he must of liked what I said. I will leave Mr George to fill in the details if he wants to.' 

Julian moved them on to other journalists and it was more of the same. Finally they were at the end of the line. Ben went to walk inside when Dee stopped him. 

'Ben, wait, there are those two young girls from earlier, waiting for you again, it's late they shouldn't be out at this time by themselves.' 

Ben looked to where she was pointing and he saw the girls smiling and waving at him. Dee walked over to them letting go of Bens hand and started speaking to them. 

'Hi, are you two here by yourself?' 

'Yes, we knew when Ben won he would definitely come to the party and we just wanted to see him again to say well done.' 

Ben had now joined them and was smiling. 

'How are you both getting home?' Said Dee. 

The tube, we live in north London so it doesn't take long.' 

'No you're not, Ben get Julian over here please.'

Ben called Julian over and Dee pulled him to one side. She explained the situation and said they would never forgive themselves if something bad happened and could he please get them a taxi and she would pay him back tomorrow. Julian nodded pulled out his phone and started to arrange it. 

'Right girls, Ben will pose for any pictures you want, and sign anything else, but after that you must get in the taxi and go and get home safely.' 

'Oh we will be fine on the tube.' 

'No you won't, I have a 15 year old daughter and I would be worried sick if she was getting the tube this late at night. Please get in the taxi it's all paid for, call it a thank you for supporting Ben.'

The girls looked at Ben, who nodded and said 'she's the boss, you gotta do as she says.' 

Julian came back over and said 'its all arranged, you two go in and party and I will stay with the girls until the taxi comes.' 

'No don't worry Julian, the girls want some pictures anyway so we will wait with them.' Dee replied. 

A journalist who had been watching wondered what was going on, it wasn't like a couple to spend so long talking to their fans and especially when the agent was involved as well. She walked her way over and overheard what was going on. Shocked and surprised she rushed back and grabbed her photographer. 'Keep taking pictures do not miss anything.' 

The taxi soon pulled up and Dee and Ben led the girls to the car. 'Now stay safe girls, thank you for coming tonight.' Said Dee. 

Both girls lent forward and grabbed Dee for a hug, 'you are really cool, thank you so much, and thank you Ben for all the photos it's going to be great at school tomorrow.' 

'Take care girls, and as Dee says, stay safe.' 

Dee had been unaware of the camera flashes all around her as she was just concerned for getting the girls home safe and well. When she turned round she was almost blinded by the camera in her face. 

'Dee, Dee, did you know those girls? What was going on? Did you just want them safe? Ben how do you feel about this?' 

Dee put her hand over her eyes and looked up to Ben. 

'How do I feel? I feel so proud of my loving and caring Dee that I could burst, she always puts everyone else before herself.' 

With that Ben put his arm around Dee's shoulders and took her into the party. Julian came rushing up behind them. 

'Oh, Dee that was wonderful, the journo's loved it, oh you are a PR dream.' 

'PR? PR? I did that as a Mum Julian not for you and Ben. Those girls had waited hours to see Ben, and then were going to get the tube home by themselves. I would hate for my Eve to do that and think about your own daughter wouldn't you hope someone would do the same for her?' 

Julian looked at the floor like he had been told off. Ben had never seen him like that. 'You're right Deedee, I'm sorry, I would hope someone would do that for my daughter, I will tell them outside that you did it as a Mum and nothing else ok? Now go and enjoy your night.' 

Ben and Dee walked into the party, with cameras still flashing around them. It seems they were the couple of the night especially after Ben's win and them both being mentioned in Anthony's speech. 

Tom was the first to walk over to them, 'ah mate, I was robbed!' 

'Yeah, yeah, this one is mine Tom, you have enough of your own.' 

Dee laughed at them both 'you boys play nicely huh? Now Ben go and get me a drink, I wish it could be a strong one but a fizzy water will do. 

'Look after her for me Tom? And don't let her get into any trouble.' 

'I will do my duty, oh Mr big award winner, you can count on me.' Tom had a wicked glint in his eye as he said it. 'So Dee, how was your first big event? I hear you have made quite the impression on some people here?' 

'Oh Tom it was so nearly a disaster, I could of ruined everything for Ben, I was fecking mortified when I found out who that guy was.' 

'So come on then what did you say? It can't be as bad as the rumours!' 

'I asked him if he was here to make the polite gracious loser face when his partner won.' 

'You what?' Spat out Tom, letting some drink out with it. 'You actually fucking said that to Mr Anthony George, the biggest movie man in the world? 

'Well yes, but I didn't know who he was, he started talking to me first and I said feck to him.' 

'Oh Dee, you have to come to more of these things, its brilliant entertainment. But hey, it obviously worked for him, he mentioned you in his speech and apparently has talked about you here, so you have it going down baby.' 

'Ah, here she is. I have been looking for you all over.' Boomed an American voice behind them. 

Dee jumped, startled at the loudness of his voice. 'Hi Mr George, nice to see you again.' 

'Whats with this Mr George crap, it's Anthony honey, Anthony. Now where's that man of yours got to, I was hoping to have a chat with him as well.' 

Tom raised his eyebrows while drinking, looking at Dee. Dee noticed the look and gave him a help me look.

'I will just go and see where he's got to for you shall I Dee?' Tom interrupted. 

'Oh erm, yes Tom that would be great.' Giving him a look that said that wasn't the sort of help she was looking for.

'So Anthony, about earlier I'm so sorry if you thought I was rude not knowing who you were, its just I don't watch tv or films, and the only people that I knew all evening were Ben, Tom and Ken Bruce from the radio, that was it.' 

''Hey kiddo, I loved it, like I said an old man needs his feet keeping on the ground, and you sure did it tonight. You have something about you, a kindness that I never normally see. You an actress then kid?'

'Nope, I run a coffee shop, and I'm just opening my second one, along with Ben.' 

'I thought as much after your comments earlier about this being your first gig, and the panic with the papers. No actress I know would ever mind the publicity.'

'Well that's just not me, I hate all this, it makes me feel stifled, but put me in the cafe and I'm in my element, that's my stage.'

Ben walked up to them with Tom in tow and drinks. 

'Thank feck for that, I thought you had got lost, I'm gasping for a drink. Oh shite sorry Anthony about the language. And I just did it again.'

Anthony George was laughing his booming laugh next to Dee, 'hey Ben, this is some woman you got here, you're a lucky guy, if I was 50 years younger, you would have a fight on your hands.'

'Yep she really is one of a kind is Dee, just don't talk to her about film or tv Mr George.' 

'Oh, like I said to kiddo here, it's Anthony, son. I'm old enough, without feeling older by you calling me Mr George.' 

'Ok Anthony it is then.' 

'So kiddo is it ok if I steal your Ben and introduce him to a few of my friends over there?'

Dee looked at Ben, and saw the look on his face and said 'sure, sure just bring him back in one fecking piece.' 

Another roar of laughter was heard as he put his arm around Bens shoulder and took him off. 

'Don't you dare fecking leave me Tom, or I will spit in your drinks from now until the end of time.' Hissed Dee. 

'Don't worry, I will keep you company, it was good of you to let Ben go off and enjoy his time. I know that must of been hard for you, Ben has told me how much you hate this sort of thing.' 

'Yep, I'm not comfortable, I don't know anything about this world Tom, its a mystery, and to be honest too cut throat for me, why does it all have go be so cliquey and bitchy?' 

'Thats the way this world works Deedee, come on, let's go and get you sat down, and I will then get you another drink.' 

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur to Dee, she was introduced to so many people that she couldn't remember anyone's name and people kept saying 'get in touch' when she didn't even have their numbers. The only constants were Ben and Tom who diligently made sure she was never alone. 

On the way home as they were snuggled in the back of the car, Ben smiled down at Dee. 'I was so proud of you tonight Deedee, you were amazing. I'm sorry I had to leave you for so long during the night, but...'

'I know, I know people wanted to meet the big star, and you had to network to get the good parts, Tom filled me in on it all. I don't mind though Ben, I was so proud of you winning that award, you deserved it, you were amazing in that show.' 

'That would mean a lot about the show Dee if you had watched anything to compare it to in the last 20 odd years' Ben laughed. 

'Ah, yeah laugh it up Americano man, I don't care, I will get my own back.' 

Bens voice suddenly lowered and said 'and how are you going to do that then baby?' 

'By not doing what you think we will be doing when we get home.' Dee laughed. 

'Oh like that is it?' And leant down and tickled her fiercely on the waist.

'Oh god Ben, no please stop I hate being tickled, oh you fecker.' As she threw her head back laughing. 

Ben leant forward and kissed her soft lips. 'There is only one thing that would make this night more perfect Dee. Marry me?.' 

Dee abruptly stopped laughing, and just stared at him. 

'Marry me Deedee Evans? I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, we are having the beach baby together and we have been together for long enough , Marry me.' 

Dee still carried on staring at him. 

'Say something Dee? Please?' 

'Oh feck.' 

'Uummm something better than that?' 

'Sorry, shite, err I'm just shocked. Yes.' 

'Yes you're shocked? Or yes you will marry me? Throw me a bone here Dee?' 

'Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you.' 

'Really? It's a yes?'

'Yes, Americano man, I will marry you.' 

Ben whopped and cheered in the back of the car and then asked the driver to pull over. Ben jumped out of the car and ran into a shop and came back victorious with some champagne and fizzy water. The driver asked if the destination was still the same after he had heard this news. 

Dee leant forward, whispered in the drivers ear and then sat back.

'So where are we going then wife?'

'Thats for me to know and you to find out. Take your tie off.'

'Sorry?'

'Take your tie off and give it to me.' 

Ben looked puzzled but did as he was told, and passed it over to Dee.

'Now close your eyes.'

'Oh no, we are not playing that game here.' 

Dee giggled and said 'just trust me, please, close your eyes.' 

Ben closed his eyes and Dee wrapped the tie around his head securely. They were not far from where she had told the driver to go but she still wanted it to be a surprise. 

When they arrived, Dee had to ask the driver to help her with Ben, they stood either side of him and guided him to the final destination. Dee asked the driver to wait in the car and said they wouldn't be longer than an hour if that was ok. The driver agreed, happy to see the romance and love between his two passengers. 

Dee pulled Ben forward and told him to sit down.

'Sit down on what Dee?'

'On the floor silly, just sit down.'

Ben managed to get down on the floor and then realised he was sitting on grass.

'Now lean back.' 

Ben leaned back, and felt something very hard and cold on his back. He suddenly realised exactly where he was. 

'Now take your blindfold off.' Said Dee.

Ben undid the knot at the back and blinked a few times, he had been right, he was at their tree, but where was Dee?

'Stay where you are.' Came a voice from the other side of the tree. 'Now ask me again.' 

'But I can't see you Dee.' 

'That doesn't matter, just ask me again.' 

'Deedee Evans, love of my life, will you marry me?'

'Yes baby, I will.' Dee responded voice breaking. 'You have made me so happy Ben, I love you always and forever, I will never lie to you.' Dee felt a tear running down her face. 

She looked up and saw Ben in front of her. Ben sat down next to her and held her close to him like his life depended on it. Dee looked up into his eyes, and moved her face slowly towards his, Dee brushed his nose with hers with a smile on her face, she slowly moved her mouth on to his and pushed her lips with a little force. 

Ben could still feel her smiling as she was kissing him, he lightly ran his tongue over her lips and she parted them to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. He gently probed deeper with his tongue, finding hers and intwining them in her mouth. Dee let a groan as his hands moved down her back. Ben gently pulled away from kissing her just to look at her face. He honestly could not say when she had looked more happy and content than she did at that minute. 

Dee reached to the side and said 'drink?' Holding up the bottle of champagne and fizzy water. 

Ben chuckled and nodded. 

Dee and Ben sat under the tree with their respective drinks in their hands, swigging out of the bottles, totally caught up in the moment. Dee looked at her watch and said 'Ben we had better be getting back, I told the driver we would only be an hour' 

'This was perfect Dee, thanks for bringing me here, I think it's what I needed after a crazy night.' 

'Well life is about to get crazier baby, we have a shop to open in two weeks.' 

'And a wedding to plan, and for you and Eve to move in, and a beach baby after that.' 

'Yep, it's gonna be really crazy. Especially when you go away for so long soon. Do you have to go? Can't you stay here?'

'No baby, I have to go its all signed and I can't cancel now.'

'I know, I just know I'm going to miss you this time.' 

'This time? So you haven't missed me all the other times then?' 

'Well a little bit, but we were just seeing each other then, this time we have a shop, a teenager, a baby, a wedding and a house move all going on.'

'A little bit? A bloody little bit?' Ben was laughing. 

'Oh stop fishing for compliments. And take me home.' 

The walked back to the car wrapped in each others arms, champagne bottle swinging from Ben's hand and water bottle swinging from Dee's.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the morning of Dee's first scan and she was as nervous as Ben was excited. This baby really was coming at the wrong time. Their was too much going on to be able to concentrate on pregnancy, but at least she hadn't had any morning sickness like she had with Eve. 

Eve was still mortified that her Mum was pregnant, muttering constantly that she was too old, but deep down Eve knew she would love the baby to bits. She knew it could be quite fun to have a brother or sister even it was so much younger than her. 

'Ben, Eve if you're coming to the hospital get a move on. We will be late and with all the water I have drunk I am going to wet myself if they make me wait too long.'

Dee was stood at the front door waiting for them to get a move on when she looked in the mirror stroking her stomach. There was nothing to show on the outside for the miracle and surprise that was going on in the inside. Ben walked down the stairs and saw what she was doing and smiled. 

'We are going to see the beach baby soon, I can't believe we are actually going to see it!'

'I know baby it is so exciting, and I'm so pleased Eve wanted to come, I'm worried about her feeling left out.'

'We won't let her feel left out, I know you Dee you would never let that happen. So what is going to happen exactly today?'

'Well, with Eve and that was a long time ago and NHS not the swanky private hospital you have made me go to, they just do the scan and check your dates and then you get a little picture and that's it.'

'So we will get to keep a picture of beach baby then? Will they be able to tell if its a boy or a girl?'

'Nope far too early for that so he or she will still be beach baby for a little while longer yet, but yes we should get a picture. I just want to know its all ok.'

'We could find there are two in there.'

'What? Oh god Ben don't even joke about that, that is something I couldn't cope with, you would have to give up acting and become a house husband if that happens.'

Ben laughed and replied 'and I would love it! Who wouldn't love lots of babies?'

'Me, that's who. I can just about cope with one let alone two. Nope their better definitely only one baby in here.'

Eve finally joined them and they were off. The hospital Ben had booked was very exclusive and had been recommended by a friend who's sister had used it. When they pulled up Dee could not believe what it was like.

'It looks like a hotel, not a fecking hospital. Ben this must be costing a fortune, why didn't we just go to the local hospital?'

'Well two reasons, first one that you deserve the best and this is supposedly the best and second with your loathing of the press I thought here might be more private until we are ready to tell people. They will sign confidentiality agreements here so we know it won't leak out.'

'Oh, I didn't know medical people could tell other people stuff anyway. I hadn't even thought of a hospital leaking things out. Well we can start telling people after this scan so it will be coming out soon anyway. Right lets get this over and done with.'

They walked into the hospital and gave their names to the receptionist. She confirmed that Dee had drunk enough water and pointed them in the direction of the waiting area. Dee was sat very quiet and Ben could feel she was anxious. Eve was thumbing through a celebrity gossip magazine, and Ben was on cloud nine that he was finally going to see the baby. 

'Ms Evans and Mr Cumberbatch?'

All three of them jumped up and followed the midwife who had called them. 

'Hi, I'm Carol, I'm Dr Chen's midwife nurse. We will both see you for your whole pregnancy including your labour so you don't have to worry about seeing a lot of different people.'

'Oh thanks' replied Dee surprised at the statement. When she was with Eve she saw a different midwife everytime, she now realised you obviously get what you pay for here.

They were taken into Dr Chen's office and sat down. Dr Chen then bustled in to the office.

'Ms Evans and Mr Cumberbatch, oh and who is this young lady?'

'This is Eve our daughter.' Replied Dee, who looked at Ben and then Eve as she said it and saw them both smiling. 

'Good, good welcome Eve, so anyway nice to meet the three of you, obviously you have answered my first question if this is your first pregnancy, so we can carry on from that. How many weeks pregnant do you think you are?'

'We think about 11 weeks, if it was er you know conceived when we think it was.'

'Ok, we will find out exactly in a short while, that's the exciting part huh Mr Cumberbatch?'

'Oh god yes, I can't wait to see the beach baby, its the most exciting thing I have ever done.' 

'Right, lets crack on with these questions and then you can get to the good bit.'

Dee felt like she was being interrogated by the Dr, she really didn't remember this many questions with Eve. Then he asked Ben and Eve too leave the room whilst he did an internal check. Ben took some persuading to leave, Eve didn't and bolted as soon as the words internal were mentioned glowing bright red. 

When they were called back in Dr Chen said 'right who's ready for the fun bit then?'

Ben grinned like a loon and gripped Dee's hand hard. Dee looked up at him and her heart couldn't help but melt at the excitable puppy next to her, even Eve had a big smile on her face. 

Dee got on the couch and pulled her top up, as she did so Ben did what he always did and stroked her stomach. Dee saw tears forming in his eyes already and wondered what the hell he was going to be like when he actually saw the baby for the first time. 

Dr Chen came across with the scanner machine and sat next to Dee. He positioned Ben and Eve so they would be able to see everything and said 'right are we all ready? I will get your due date from this scan and take some measurements so I'm afraid Dee you will be there for about ten minutes ok?'

'Thats fine, just don't press too hard in my bladder as I am likely to wee myself. I am busting.' 

Dr Chen squirted the gel all over Dee's stomach and started moving the ultrasound probe to spread it around. He started focusing the probe over her womb and pressing harder to get some good images. Suddenly the vision of their baby came into view on the screen for them all too see. 

'Ah yes here we go, can you all see that ok? Here is babies head, and here is the spine, and legs and arms.'

The silence in the room from the three of them was intense. Dee had tears in her eyes, so did Eve, but when Dee looked up at Ben tears were streaming down his face. 

'Oh Ben, you big wuss, come on stop crying and man up.' Said Dee, 'erm Dr Chen there definitely is only one baby in there isn't there.'

'Yes, yes just the one, now I'm going to take measurements so talk amongst yourselves for a while.'

'Phew, thank god for that, I could not have coped with two, there you go Ben you won't have to give up acting, you're saved!'

Dee got no response from Ben who has transfixed to what Dr Chen was doing on the screen. 'Ben, BEN, BEN, oh for gods sake Eve give him a punch on the arm to snap him out of it will you?'

Eve smiled and punched Ben hard on the arm. It had the desired effect and he jumped and looked at Eve with a look that said what did you do that for.

'I have been talking to you Benedict and you are ignoring me, don't look at Eve like that I told her to punch you. Are you ok?'

'I am more than ok, this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen, I can't believe an actual proper baby is in there.'

'What did you think it was a hippo?'

'You know what I mean, I just think I hadn't realised that it would look like a baby already like it does, you can actually see its a baby, its amazing that we have made that.'

'Well we did, and we will find out if it is the beach baby or not soon won't we Dr Chen?'

'Yes Ms Evans. According to the scan measurements this makes you 11 weeks and 2 days. Does that fit in with what you thought?'

Dee thought back to the holiday and tried to count back the weeks and the days and laughed 'errr yes Dr Chan almost to the minute!'

'Very good, very good. I am pleased to say that everything looks good and healthy and the heartbeat is very strong would you like to hear it?'

'Oh god yes' interrupted Ben before anyone else had a chance to say anything. 

'Very well.' Dr Chen flicked a button on the ultrasound machine and a rapid heartbeat could be heard in the room. This was all too much for Ben who was now in floods of tears. 

'Deedee baby can you hear it? It's wonderful, it's a miracle, I have never known anything like it.' 

'Well we could hear it if you stopped fecking crying Benedict.' 

Eve burst out laughing and so did Ben. 'Im sorry Dee, it's just....'

'Yes, yes so wonderful and a miracle and amazing, we get that Ben, now stop blubbing and come here and kiss me.'

Eve looked at them both in disgust as Ben went and kissed her. 'Ugh you two are sick.'

Dr Chen wiped the gel off her tummy and said 'I will just go and get you your DVD of the baby and then we are all done. You can go to the toilet now Ms Evans.'

'Sorry did you say DVD Dr? Like a proper DVD not a picture? A DVD?'

'Yes, a DVD of everything you just saw on screen. It's standard these days Ms Evans.'

'So we can watch the scan again when we get home? The whole thing?'

Dr Chen looked at Dee like she was a bit crazy not understanding. 'Yes, you just watch it like a normal DVD, you do watch them don't you?'

Ben laughed and said 'actually Dr, no she doesn't. Dee doesn't watch any tv or films. She only watched my stuff recently, and that was the first time in 20 years.'

'Oh ok then, well Mr Cumberbatch and you Eve will definitely know how to do it, you just play it like any normal DVD, it will be silent but some people edit them and put music on, I'm sure you know someone who can help you with that don't you Mr Cumberbatch in your line of work?'

'Oh god yes, I will get it edited into something amazing, thank you Dr Chen, thank you.' Ben was shaking the mans hand so hard, Dee thought it was going to fall off. 

'Ben stop shaking the mans hand, and get me up so I can go and wee, or I'm going to wet myself.'

Ben helped Dee off the couch and watched her leave the room. Ben looked at Eve who was smiling, 'Eve you are ok with this huh?'

'I am, I really am. Seeing the baby was so weird. To think that's all going on inside her is cool. Thanks Ben-Dad for making us all happy.' Eve leant in and hugged him when she said this. 'Oh and I love you, but I still think you and Mum doing it is gross.'

Ben pulled her in closer and kissed her on the head 'I love you too Eve, I really do. You will always be my first child.'

Dee staggered out of the toilet and looked at Ben and Eve hugging and burst into tears. 'Shite, I'm sorry, it's obviously hormones and emotions but god you two make me so happy, and now beach baby is coming to join in with the ride as well.' She went up and joined in the hug. 

After they had left the hospital they drove straight home. Eve rushed up to her room and Ben and Dee sat on the sofa in silence, the emotion of the day hitting them. 

'Can we tell people now?'

'Sorry, what?'

'Can we tell people now? I want everyone to know the good news.'

'No Ben not yet, we need to wait another week just to get to the 12 weeks point and then we can tell people ok?'

'Can I tell Julian at least? He needs to know first and if I tell him it's a secret still it will give him time to work on press releases and stuff.'

'Press releases? What are you talking about? People don't press release they are having a baby do they?' 

'They do if there smart, it stops the papers noticing you are getting a bump and speculating. This way everyone gets the news at the same time and there is no exclusive story.' 

'I spose that sort of makes sense, you can tell Julian but no one else ok? Oohh we could announce it at the opening next week? I will be over 12 weeks by then.'

'Thats a great idea, let me call Julian now, I also need to sort out my schedule for six months time so I can be around.'

'Shite yes I hadn't even thought of that, why do you have to have such a complicated job? Will you be able to get time off?'

'I will tell Julian not ask, I can't remember what has been booked in, but he will have to change it, I'm not missing this for the world.' 

Ben grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled his agents number. 'Hi lovely Sarah, is the boss man around? Julian? Hi how's everything going?...... Not bad well in fact brilliant which is why I was phoning you, now are you sitting down?..... We're pregnant and we saw it for the first time today and its perfect and beautiful and........ Yes well it was a surprise but the best bloody surprise I have ever had. Now I'm telling you but you can't tell anyone yet, we will announce it at the opening of the new cafe to our friends and family, and then you can release a press statement. And then the next headache for you, you need to start changing my schedule for six months time. I need to be with Dee for as long as possible, and I mean months not weeks. No overnight filming, I can do days but that's it.... Yes I knew you would hate me for that, but that's why you take so much of my money as I work you hard. Thanks Julian you are a star.' 

'Well? Was he cross?'

'No, well cross about having to change stuff, but happy for us. I can't believe this is happening, it feels so real now we have actual seen it. I am going to make sure you are so well looked after you will not have to do a thing.'

'Ben, I'm pregnant not sick. I will carry on as normal and you will not worry about anything. I will carry on working, and going to things with you, and I will carry on doing housework and washing and I will carry on having the best sex with you at every opportunity.' 

'I don't like you doing all that Dee, you need to rest and cook this beach baby to perfection.'

'Oh so you won't want me to do this then?' Said Dee as she climbed onto his lap. 'And you really wouldn't want me to this would you?' As Dee slowly started undoing his shirt buttons. 'And this would be a really big no no wouldn't it?' Dee's hand moved down to his trousers. 

'Dee this is not fair..... What about Eve? She's only upstairs....... Oh Dee.' Ben grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him and carried her up the stairs, just as Eve was coming out of her room. 

'Thank god I am going out you two are vomit inducing, see you later.' 

Dee and Ben collapsed with laughter when they reached the bedroom, 'oh poor Eve, we are scarring her for life you know?' Said Dee through giggles.

'Oh she will get over it, now where were we?'

'I think about here hunny as she placed her hand back on his groin. 

'Ah yes, I think you may be right.' 

They lay together on the bed curled up in post sex bliss. Dee could not remember a time when she felt this happy and at the same time so busy. 

'Benny?'

'Yes baby.'

'Everything will turn out for the best wont it? I mean do you not think maybe we should wait for planning the wedding until after the beach baby is born? I don't want us to delay moving in as I want to be settled by the time baby is here, but the wedding could wait huh?'

'I want you to be my wife before the baby comes along though Dee, it would be nice and proper then.'

'Nice and proper? Nice and proper? We are not in the 1950's Ben. It doesn't matter when we do it, I just wanted a bit less stress that's all.' 

'What if I organised it all? And all you had to do was buy a dress and turn up?'

'Yeah, like I'm going to let you do that with my control freak nature. Look lets just get the opening and the moving house thing done and see how it goes yeah? I just don't want to promise you what I can't deliver and I also don't want to be the size of a whale when I get married.'

'I don't care if you're the size of a house, I will still love you, but just don't expect me to carry you up the stairs like I did earlier.'

'You fecking git!'

'But a lovely git huh?'

'Mr big head actor strikes again, and with that I have work to do, babies wait for no man when we have a cafe to open.'


	18. Chapter 18

It was opening night. Dee was rushing around like a headless chicken, Ben was assuring her it was all going to be fine, and the guest list had gone so crazy that the press were already camping out in the front, jostling for the best positions. 

'Ben do they have to be out there? I didn't want press, I just wanted it to be friends and family before the hard work really starts tomorrow. How did it get so big and out of hand?' 

'As soon as Anthony said he wanted to come, that's when it started, but it will be good publicity Dee, which will help with customers.' 

'Well we can't change it now, have you done the tables at the front? And checked the cups like I said? And the champagne is in the fridge?' 

'Yes, yes and yes. Relax its all done Dee, we just have to go home, get changed and come back and enjoy ourselves.' 

'Don't be stupid, no one enjoys a party they are hosting, it's always stressful, you just hand out drinks and food and worry that everyone is having a crud time.' 

'Stop, it will be great, now come on let's get home.' 

It was panic stations at the house, Eve was moaning that her hair wouldn't go right, her 3 friends she had invited were rushing around spraying so many different perfumes the house began to smell like a brothel. Dee was panicking that she hadn't done everything at the new cafe and Ben sat on the sofa his head in his hands at the chaos around him. 

'Girls, please, all of you just get downstairs' Ben cried out. 'We are going to be really late.'

'Two minutes Ben.' Dee called out.

'Eve and friends get down here now, or we are going without you.'

'Oh for gods sake Ben-Dad in a minute.' 

'Aarrgghhh' screamed out Ben. 

Suddenly there was a clatter of feet on the stairs and the four teenage girls appeared in a cloud of hairspray and perfume. 

'You all look lovely girls, now where is Dee? I'm going to kill her if she doesn't hurry up.'

'Now don't do that after I made this much effort. I'm just relieved I'm not showing yet.'

Ben turned towards the stairs, and saw Dee walking down looking stunning in a little black dress. 

'You look amazing baby, but you have forgotten something.' 

'What? What have I forgotten' as she looked down at herself, she felt her ears for earrings and her neck for her necklace. 'What Ben?'   
'This.' And as he said it he pulled out a jewellery box and opened it in front of her and inside was nestled the most beautiful 2 karat diamond ring. 'I know it's taken me a few weeks, but I wanted to save it for tonight.' 

'Fecking hell.' Said Dee. 'Is that for me? Like is it official now?' 

'If you want it to be.' 

'Oh yes, I want it to be. You are amazing and I love you Mr Cumberbatch.'

'I love you too, soon to be Mrs Cumberbatch, now put it on, and lets get out of here. Girls are you ready?' 

Ben and Dee turned round and saw all four girls stood watching the scene in front of them. Eve rushed up and pulled Dee and Ben towards her and said 'I love you both so much.' 

Dee felt tears well up in her eyes from this show of teenage emotion, looked at Ben and he too was struggling. 'We love you too baby girl, now stop making us all cry and get in the cars outside.' 

The six of them piled in the two cars outside, Ben and Dee relieved that the four teenagers were in a different car, at least they would get some peace. 

Dee spent the whole journey looking at the new ring on her finger, and then smiling at Ben. It really was the perfect start to the evening. Ben spent the journey stroking Dee's stomach and wondering how life had got this good. 

As the cars pulled up at the new cafe, Dee could see all the staff hard at work inside finishing the setting up and pouring glass upon glass of champagne. The press jumped when they saw the two cars arriving. The girls all got out first and were amazed when the press starting snapping pictures, they posed all together, laughing and giggling at what was happening. Ben laughed to himself when he saw and winked at Dee.

'You asked them to do that didn't you? You asked the photographers to take the pictures?'

'I might of, in exchange for a great picture of us tonight.' 

'That is so sweet of you, they will have loved that moment, you will have to try and get some of the pictures sent to us.'

'Already done, they are emailing them to Julian when they upload them all. Right our turn are you ready?' 

'Im ready baby, tonight we can take over the world of coffee shops.' 

The faced the usual barrage of shouts as they got out of the car, Dee was confused when Ben was trying to take her arm in a very particular way. Suddenly it dawned on her what picture he had promised them and she smiled as big as smile as she could. Dee placed her hand in exactly the right place looked up at Ben and said 'let's do it.' 

The first couple of photographers caught sight of the ring, and shouted out 'when's the wedding day then?' 'When did it happen?' 'Over here happy couple.' The flashes were blinding to the couple but they didn't care, they wanted to show the world that they really loved each other. 

After about ten minutes of having pictures taken, Ben went to lead Dee inside, but she stopped him. 'Hold on a minute sweetheart.' 

Struggling to be seen behind all the photographers were the two girls from the awards show. 

'Ben it's the girls again.' 

'What girls?'

'The ones we got the taxi for from the awards show.'

Without saying anything else to Ben, Dee walked around all the photographers who tried their best to get out of the way, spoke briefly to the two girls and then beckoned for them to follow her. 

Ben stood and watched the women he loved with the kindest of hearts bring the girls round and walk them into the party. He smiled at them as they walked past him. The photographers starting to try and capture this unusual moment. 

When they got inside the new cafe, Dee and Ben talked to them for a couple of minutes and then introduced them to Eve and her friends. The fan girls looked amazed at what was going on. 

Ben turned to Dee and said 'I don't know how you do it. I hadn't even noticed them and you spied them out of all those photographers. It was a sweet thing you did Dee.' 

'Oh what's a couple more teens in here. They seem like good girls really if a little weird standing in the cold for you.' 

'They love me, what can I say?'

Dee laughed and said 'oh so modest. Come on let's get a drink.'

With glasses in hands they circulated with the guests and arriving guests. All of them offering their congratulations on the engagement and the new shop and asking to see the ring. 

Matt was orchestrating all his staff perfectly and seemed to have everything under control. Every time Dee went to ask him a question he rebuffed her with 'I'm the manager here Dee, it's all under control. Just enjoy yourself.'

'This night is just perfect Ben isn't it? And then from tomorrow afternoon I will be without you.' 

'With everything you have going on those six weeks will go very quickly, don't you worry about that Dee, I will see if I can fly back for a few days at some point, unless you want to fly out to me?' 

'I can't leave here or Eve, I feel like I have been neglecting her a bit as it is. But if you could fly home we would love it.' 

'I will sort something out, now go circulate and look after our guests.' 

Halfway through the evening Ben stood up and did the usual glass clinking to get everyone's attention. 

'Hi everyone, we want to say thank you for coming and supporting us tonight, it really has been a great start to my lovely wife to be's second shop. And as Dee always says this is only the start, the hard work starts tomorrow morning. Obviously you have all heard our other news that we are getting married but we also have one other piece of news. Dee come up here and join me.' Ben helped Dee off the sofa where she was sat. 'This may come as shock to some of you, but not only do we have a new business, a wedding and moving house to contend with, Dee made me the happiest man in the world when she also told me we are having a baby as well. Anyway, now I have dropped that bombshell, Dee will say some words.' 

'Oh Ben, no, ohh crap. Ok then, I hate public speaking but I do want to reiterate what Ben just said that we are so grateful for all your support, especially my staff who have had to deal with a madwoman when setting this place up and not only a madwoman, a madwoman with pregnancy hormones. I am sorry for what I put you all through these last few weeks. I want to say a big I love you to my darling Eve, who is the best daughter a Mum could ask for, most of the time. And finally a massive I love you to Ben. Ben has made me the happiest woman alive, yes I want to kill him for giving me the most stressful things you can go through all at the same time, but I want to say thank you baby, I love you.'

Everyone in the cafe clapped and cheered Dee and she looked at the floor, blushing. 'I want to kill you for dragging me up there, but give me a kiss first.'

Ben leant to her and kissed and stroked her stomach again, 'I'm so proud of you Deedee, you are an amazing woman.'

The evening got even more manic for the two of them after their news, people who had congratulated them earlier came up and started it all over again, asking when the baby was due and saying how exciting the news was. Julian came over and told them he had released the press statement and some of the photographers wanted some new pictures if we were willing to oblige. Dee and Ben agreed and stepped outside. 

'Dee, Ben, when's the baby due?'

'This way please Ben.'

Julian led them back down the small group of photographers, who got all the pictures they could want and the couple hoped this would then mean they would leave them alone for a while. 

Dee collapsed into one of the sofas long after she thought the party would of been finished. Everyone had gone home and said they had had a wonderful time, and all the clearing up had been done by the staff. Dee looked at the four teenagers that were flat out asleep on various sofa's and wondered how they were going to get them in the car. Ben was busy on his laptop reading something about the filming tomorrow and Dee sighed a weary sigh. 

'Come on then Benny, we had better get home. I'm shattered and we have to get four teens awake and into a car and then on camp bed's at our house. The school are going to kill us for them being so tired tomorrow.' 

Ben stood up and started trying to wake the girls up, he soon realised this was easier said than done as he was greeted by a volley of grunts and moans and what sounded suspiciously like swear words as well. Dee went over to try and help and eventually they got all the girls in the car and were on there way home. 

The next morning was an interesting collection of the grumpiest people all in one house. Ben got up to see Eve and her friends off to school, but didn't actually get an intelligent word out of any of them. They snapped at Ben and snapped at each other. God help that school thought Ben. 

Ben called Dee on her mobile after Eve had left to see how everything was going. 

'Its brilliant Ben, the place is packed, apparently it was in a couple of papers along with our news and people wanted to come and have a look. Matt is a wonderful manager here, I should of done this a long time ago. What time are you leaving?'

'I have to leave at 3pm for my flight, I will get in to see you before I go don't worry.' 

'No don't come here I will come home, I will be home about 12, after I have popped in to check on Katy.' 

'Are you sure you don't mind leaving on your first proper day?' 

'Nope I'm not needed here, and I have this place every day while you are away, I want to see you properly before you leave.' 

'See you at 12 then.' 

Dee checked in on Katy at the cafe and was impressed at how it was running, part of her felt wonderfully happy, the other part was a bit miffed that they were all coping so well without her. If it hadn't been for the regulars pleased to see her she would of felt very put out. Dee was longer than she thought at the cafe as people were asking to see her ring, congratulate her on the baby and show her the papers she was in. She finally got home at 12.30. 

'Ben, baby you here?' No answer was forthcoming. 

Dee looked in the living room, kitchen and garden, but he wasn't to be seen. 

Dee walked up the stairs calling Ben's name but no reply was forthcoming. 'Where the feck is he.' She said to herself. 

Dee grabbed her mobile and dialled his number. When he answered she said 'where the fecking hell are you?' 

'Oh sorry baby, I had to go back to my house to grab some more clothes and stuff, and I got side tracked by the script, I'm leaving now, I will be with you in half an hour I promise.' 

'You bloody want to be.' Dee replied the sulky tone of her voice coming out as she hung up. Bang goes the plans I had, she thought. 

Ben rushed into the house after 25 minutes 'Dee, Dee where are you?'

'Oh you bothered to show up and say goodbye to me have you?' Dee had a face like thunder but a twinkle in her eye.

'Don't be like that babe, I needed some things, you know I get sidetracked when thinking about work and stuff.'

'Well you have a lot less time to make it up to me now don't you?' Replied Dee as she ran up the stairs with Ben following close behind her. 

As Dee reached the bedroom door she was already removing her clothes and trying to remove Ben's at the same time. Ben saw what she was trying to do and helped her out by removing his shirt and Dee threw her jeans off. Ben pulled her towards him and started kissing her neck. Dee threw her head back and moaned. 

'Jeez I'm going to miss you, Dee.'

'You better had, now get the rest of your clothes off and show me how much you're going to miss me.'

Ben didn't need asking twice, he was stripped and throwing her onto the bed as quickly as he could.


	19. Chapter 19

Dee was excited about Ben finally coming home. With the shooting overrun and the cancellation of his time back home she had missed him more than she could ever imagine. Only two days to go. 

As she got ready for work, she thought about everything going on, and the plans for the baby who was growing quickly, moving house, and the wedding. There was certainly a lot to sort out, but he was home until the baby was born now, just spending days away from home. 

As she pulled into the parking space at the back of the new cafe, she saw Matt waiting at the back door. He rushed to her as soon as he could. 

'Dee, come into the office and sit down, I need to speak to you.' 

'Why what's happened Matt? Your worrying me.'

'Just come with me first.' 

Matt literally dragged her into the office and forced her into the chair. 

'Matt, please tell me what's going on, I'm really scared now. Are you ok? Is it Mark?' 

Matt had tears in his eyes as he slowly handed over the mornings papers. 

'What is this Matt? What have I got to look at? It's obviously Ben isn't it?'

'Im so sorry Mama, but you know maybe its not as bad as it looks, you know what the press are like.' 

Dee flicked through the pages of one paper and was struck dumb. There was a picture of Ben with an actress from the film he was shooting sharing a kiss, and not a peck kind of kiss. 

'You need to call him Mama, this might be from the film or something.' 

As Matt said those words neither one of them believed it. Dee was flicking through all the other papers which all ran the same pictures with very similar headlines. Dee looked up at Matt and quietly said 'can you give me a few minutes babe?' Matt didn't answer but quietly left the room, as he shut the door he heard an anguished sob from inside and it tore at his heart. 

After ten minutes, Dee came out called Matt over and said 'can you call the solicitors Coles as soon as they open and get me an appointment this morning?' 

'Erm ok, but what for Dee? You need to speak to Ben first. And...'

Matt was interrupted by Dee's phone ringing. It was Julian. Dee cancelled the call. 

'Matt, please just call them, I have stuff to sort out with the cafe's now and it needs to be done as soon as possible.' 

Dee's phone rang again and she saw it was Julian again. Dee sighed and answered 'I don't want to hear it now Julian, just tell him Coles will be in touch about the baby and the cafes, his stuff will be sent to you and to only contact me through Coles ok?'

'Dee, I haven't spoken to Ben yet, I don't know what the fuck has happened, but this is not like him, there has got to be more to this than meets the eye, please don't do anything hasty, let me speak to him first yeah?' 

'There is nothing more to this than Ben is a liar and a cheat and its over.'

'Dee, I have never lied to you, trust me on this, let me call you later on, when I have got to the bottom of this please?' 

'I will give you the respect of that Julian, but tell Ben not to call me, and also please can you ask the press not to descend on either of the shops or home? Eve will be upset enough as it is without having the added hassle of them.' 

'I will do my best Dee, but I can't make any promises about them. I will call you later ok?' 

As soon as Dee hung up, her phone started ringing again, she saw Bens name and immediately cancelled. The phone rang again and again and again, every time she cancelled, it would ring again seconds later. 'MATT!' Screamed Dee 'get this and tell him to speak to Julian, not me and anything else can go through Coles.' 

Matt hesitantly took the phone and answered.

'Ben, its Matt. No Dee won't talk to you...... You can hardly blame her........ I don't think she will Ben.......... She said to say go through Julian and anything else go through the solicitor Coles....... That was all she said....... No it wouldn't be a good idea...... Give her space Ben........ Well if you hadn't fucking kissed that bitch then Dee or you wouldn't be so upset would you prick.' And with this Matt hung up. 

Dee looked at Matt in shock, and then she laughed, and very quickly the laughs turned to tears. Her legs buckled and Matt just about managed to catch her. 

'Why has he done this to me Matt? Was it something I did? Why do they leave me one way or another? What about the baby?'

'Mama, mama it's not your fault, you did nothing, he is in the wrong here, don't ever blame yourself.' 

Matt held Dee, swaying with her in his arms, trying to soothe her. He knew nothing could, he had only seen her like this once before, after Danny died. Matt wanted to kill Ben for what he had done to her. Dee could hear her phone ringing but didn't make any attempt to even look at who it was, she felt safe with Matt and didn't want to let go. 

Matt led Dee back to the office and got her sat in the chair. He excused himself to call Mark and see if he could come in and drive Dee home. The other workers in the new cafe knew what was going on and they were determined to run the place perfectly while Matt looked after Dee. Even though they had only been there a couple of months, they loved Dee, and hated seeing her this hurt. 

Matt noticed a couple of photographers already gathering outside, he didn't want Dee to see them but he didn't know what to do. He sighed, picked up his phone and hit Ben's number. 

'Ben, no I'm not going to apologise about what I said, it was the truth you just didn't like hearing it. To be honest I don't like speaking to you now, but you need to do something about the press, some are already at the shop, and no doubt at Dee and Eve's house, she cannot cope with this Ben. So if you ever really loved her, please do this for her I'm begging you.' 

Matt hung up, ashamed that he had to speak to Ben, but he needed to do all he could for Deedee. 

Dee sat in her office until Mark arrived and snuck Dee out of the back into his car. He drove her home in silence and he was relieved that when they got their no one seemed to be outside. Dee rushed from the car to see if Eve had left yet. 

'Eve? Eve baby you here?' She called as she opened the front door. Dee got no response. She walked in to the living room and jumped when she saw Eve sat on the sofa with her head on her knees. Dee went and sat next to her and put her arm around her. 

'I take it you have heard then baby?' 

'Oh yes, that cow Jennifer had great delight in texting me, why did he do it Mum? is it true? have they got it wrong?' 

'I don't know why it happened baby, I just don't know.'

'Did he not love us enough? I didn't want him to leave me like Dad did.'

'Oh my precious, do not compare this to what happened to your Dad. This is nothing to do with his love for you, I know Ben loves you baby, I know he does. Sometimes, adults make decisions that hurt innocent people like you, but please do not ever think he doesn't love you.'

'How can it all change so quickly Mum? I want it to all go back to how it was, I loved our new family, I felt normal again, and not the girl who's Dad had died, please can we go back to how it was?'

'No Eve, things can't go back I'm afraid and I'm so sorry that me saying that is hurting you.'

'Just forgive him, please Mum, let us all be happy again.' Eve ran upstairs crying and Mark walked over and hugged Dee. 

'Do you want me to go Mama?' Asked Mark

'No, please stay Mark, I'm going to need someone strong later on when I either want to kill him or take him back. Don't let me do either please?' 

Dee went and made drinks for everyone, and waited for Eve to come back down, after 45 minutes and there was still no sign she went upstairs knocked on her door and entered Eve's room. Her heart broke at the sight of her asleep still with tears on her cheeks cradling a photo of the three of them taken at the opening of the new cafe. 

Dee quietly left the room, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

'Ben, how could you do this to us? No don't answer yet just please listen to me. I have just left Eve who has sobbed her heart out wondering why this has happened and asking if you didn't love her or the baby enough. It's killing me Ben, I can't see my baby like this, so now you can tell me the answers so at least I can tell her the truth.' 

'Deedee, I love you both more than anything I really do, it really wasn't how it looked. Please you must believe me. I would never do that to you. Please I will get home as soon as I can and we can talk properly.'

'No Ben, I don't want to see you again, I just want you to tell me exactly what happened, you at least owe me that much don't you?' 

'Everyone went out to a cast party and we got drunk and then Julie was so drunk she needed to go home, so I led her out to get a taxi and she leant in and kissed me, I pushed her away, nothing else happened I promise you.' 

'It didn't look like you were pushing her away in the photo Ben? It seemed you were quite enjoying it with your arms wrapped around her,'

'I told you, she was drunk, I was holding her up. Please let me come home to you and we can sort this out.'

'No, Ben you have broken the specialness we had, you can't just come swanning home and fix it, my heart doesn't work like that. I have only ever loved two people and they both broke my heart. At least Danny didn't do it on purpose, what you have done is just cruel, how could you let me find out from the fecking papers? You should of called me and told me this so called truth of her kissing you, I might of believed it more then, but no, you didn't realise you had been caught having a bit on the side so you kept your mouth shut.'

'Don't throw Danny at me Dee, I didn't do this on purpose, if I was going to cheat would I do it in a public place? Would I kiss a famous actress in a car park of a bar when we are having a baby together? I was being kind walking her to a taxi.' 

'Oh kind Ben walks a woman to a taxi and then has to snog the face of her to make sure she's ok. I don't know why you felt the need to humiliate me in the press Ben but I do know if you truly loved me it would never of happened. Please leave me and Eve alone. I can't cope with the hurt.' 

'I can't leave you Dee, I love you and need you.'

'Ben, we are over, I could never trust you again, Coles will be in touch with your solicitors about the baby and the businesses. They are mine, I will get that loan, and buy you out.' 

'I don't want your money Dee, I want you and Eve and our baby. I want you to be my wife. I want to make more babies with you please?'

'Its too late Ben, you have changed everything. You can see the baby whenever you want but just let me have my cafes back.'

'They are yours, they were always yours Dee, please just have them, but don't leave me.'

'No, I don't want anything from you, i will buy them for what you paid, I don't want to feel beholden to a man who can do this to me, don't come round when you get to London Ben, this is the last time you will speak to me. I loved you so much Americano man.' 

Dee hung up and the tears started flowing again. Mark who had heard the conversation from Dee's end came to her and put his arm around her. 

'You did the right thing Mama Dee, I know your hurting but you will get better.' 

'He said it wasn't how it looked, I wanted to believe him, well my heart did, but my head is telling me I would be a fool to, I was right wasn't I?' 

'You always do the right thing Deedee, listen to what you truly believe, my heart is breaking for you, but I know you will get through this.'

'I hope so Mark, I truly do.' 

The day passed in a haze of phone call after phone call and the doorbell constantly ringing. Mark fielded everyone as best as possible and finally Dee fell asleep on the sofa. 

Matt came round after work to drop Dee's car back, he looked at her asleep but with a pained expression on her face and it hurt him. 

'How has she been?' Matt asked Mark. 

'Not too good, lots of tears and anger. It's heartbreaking Matt, if those two can't make it what hope is there for the rest of us? I just can't believe he would do this.' 

'Do you think it's as the photo looks?'

'Ben claims not, he says the woman kissed him and he pushed her away but Dee doesn't believe him. Or she says her heart does but her head doesn't. This has really shattered her, but then he was only the second man she has ever loved. She is going to take a long time to get over this. For someone with such love and kindness why do these bad things happen to her?' 

'I don't know Mark, I don't know. All I know is her and Eve don't deserve this sort of crap in their lives, and the next few months are going to be a struggle for her.' 

Dee started to stir on the sofa, Matt went and sat next to her and stroked her hair off her face, 'sshhhhh, go back to sleep.'

'Ben? Are you back?' Dee shot upright on the sofa. Her face crumbled when she saw it was Matt and reality came crashing back down on her. 'Sorry Matt, I must of been dreaming.' 

'Its ok Mama, its all going to be ok. We will look after you and Eve and the baby, you don't have to worry about anything.' 

Dee tried to smile through her tears and said 'thank you for everything you both do, I think I'm going to need you all over the next few weeks.' 

Matt and Mark got Dee and Eve to bed and promised they would stay with them all night. Dee showed them the spare room and thanked them again. 

Dee tossed and turned all night, Mark heard her crying at 3am and went in to comfort her. When he sat on the bed next to him, she just clung to him sobbing her heart out. It was painful for him to see.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Over the next few days, Dee didn't leave the house at all, she would get up to see Eve to school, but then would go back to bed. She kept in touch with people by phone and Matt and Katy dropped the books round for her to go through and they tried to get her to come to work but she wouldn't. Only once did she ask if anyone had seen Ben. Matt and Katy didn't know wether to admit he came in every day to see if she had come into work, so they lied and said no one had seen him. This to Dee meant two things, either it was all true and he was seeing this actress, or he was doing as she asked and not contacting her. 

After two weeks of Dee not leaving the house, Matt and Mark turned up to speak to Dee and see if they could get her to venture out. They found Dee in her pyjamas her pregnancy really beginning to show, lying on the sofa listening to the radio. They gave each other a worried look. 

'So Dee, what have you been doing this morning?' Mark tried to keep his voice bright. 

'Not much just sat here listening to the radio. Ken Bruce is playing some good stuff today.' 

'Mama Deedee, we miss you at work, when are you coming back to see us all? We could drive you down later on to say hello to everyone.' 

'No Matt, you're all managing fine, you don't need me there, if it wasn't that I didn't have to check the books you wouldn't need me at all would you?' 

'Oh god Dee, please don't ever think that, of course we need you. Everyone asks after you all the time. The regulars miss you and to be honest the atmosphere at either shop is muted when you are not around. You bring sunshine and kindness and we are seriously lacking that at the moment.' 

'We will see what happens.' Was the response Matt got. 

'Shall we see what's on tv Dee?' Mark interjected trying to lighten the mood. 

'Feck off, look what trouble watching tv has got me in. If I ever watch anything on that thing again it will be too soon. The radio doesn't cause those sort of problems.' 

Matt and Mark exchanged the same worried look they had earlier. This was not going well. 

'Dee why don't you and Eve come back to our house for dinner tonight? We can get a takeaway and have a dance and a sing yeah?' 

'Sorry no, I don't want to leave here yet. I'm happy here, you can stay for dinner here though if you really want.' 

'Yeah, that would be great wouldn't it Mark?' 

'Yep, we can stay and chat and if will be nice to catch up with Eve as well.' 

'Thats if Eve bothers to come back, she hardly spends anytime here anymore, says its boring and she hates it here. I could kill him for what he has done to her. It's like she has to grieve all over again. No fifteen year old should go through that.' 

'Deedee baby, you need to sort all this out. Eve will come around when everything is getting back to normal, you need to get back to normal. You need to come to work, and you need to start living life again. It is not healthy for you and Ben to live in your houses and never go out.' Replied Matt.

Mark shot him a look, and then Matt realised what he had said. 

'What? You have seen him? How do you know he's not leaving his house?'

'Erm, oh shit I'm sorry Dee, we didn't tell you but Ben comes in the original cafe every day. When he realises you are not there he just leaves and sits at home. Tom told me he is in a bad way.' 

'He goes in everyday?'

'Yes, he goes in and asks Katy every single day if you are in, he has done ever since he got home.'

'Well i have been right not to come in then haven't I? I can't see him. I don't want to see him.' 

'Dee you need to get on with life, and while we are talking about Ben, there is no easy time to do this, he dropped this off with Katy a few days ago.'

Matt handed her an envelope. Dee reluctantly took it from him and dropped it to the floor. 

'Open it Dee.' 

'No, I don't want to open it Matt. I don't want to see what he has written and the lies he will tell.' 

'It may help, you might get closure.' 

'Closure? I will never have closure when I'm having his baby will I? He will always be in my life and I wouldn't stop him seeing the baby but I don't want to see him.'

'Mama please, we are trying to help you, you can do this we know you can.'

'No Matt, it's not going to happen, I will not let him get back in my head.'

'Please Dee, just see what he says, then you can move on.'

'Oh for fecks sake, I will fecking open it just to shut you the feck up.' 

She snatched the envelope off the floor and ripped it open. Inside was a cd. There was just two kisses on the outside. Dee looked inside the envelope again but no letter was in there.

Dee handed the cd over to Matt and asked him to put it on. She already had tears in her eyes and she hated herself for it. Matt pressed play and suddenly Ken Bruce's voice was booming out. 

'And here just for you Deedee is Abba and Dancing Queen.' The music began to play. 

Matt and Mark looked at each other, worried about how this was going to go. Dee with tears in her eyes, slowly got up pressed eject, took out the cd and snapped it in half over her leg. A smile came to her face as she did it.

'God that actually felt good.' 

Mark looked at Dee and said 'bugger me we had better hide the plates then huh?' 

Dee hugged Matt and Mark while simultaneously laughing and crying. 'Can you help me do something?' Asked Dee.

'Anything Dee.'

'Can you teach me how to put a song on a cd?'

'Eerr is that a good idea? We don't want you getting upset Mama.'

'Nope it will be fine, please just help me do this?' 

Matt spent the next hour teaching Dee, when she was finally done, she wrote something on the cd and stuffed it into an envelope. 

'Can you drop this off to Ben on your way home please? It might finally give him the hint that he needs to stop coming in the cafe. I can't come back to work and see him.' 

'So you will come back to work then?' Asked Matt.

'Soon, Matty-Boy, soon.' 

 

Ben was sat at home exhausted and emotionally drained with everything that had been going on. He had promised so many interviews and exclusives just to keep the press off Deedee's back that he was fed up of doing them. He heard something being pushed through his letterbox and hoisted himself out of the chair to see what it was. He saw the envelope and then noticed Dee's writing he quickly ripped it open and found a cd, he didn't know what to make of it, but she had obviously got his, and he had not heard from her at all. 

He opened the case it was in and he was faced with the words 'YOU LIED ABOUT THIS' in big marker pen. Tears began to swim in his eyes, but he walked over to the CD player and inserted the cd. As soon as the music started Ben knew what it was, he wanted to turn it off, he hated this song, it was mushy rubbish, but suddenly it gave him a new perspective. 

'You walked with me, footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand where I’m going  
You walked with me when I was all alone  
With so much I know along the way  
Then I heard you say

I promise you, I’m always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
I’ll carry you when you need a friend  
You’ll find my footprints in the sand

I see my life flash across the sky  
So many times have I been so afraid  
And just when I have thought I lost my way  
You give me strength to carry on  
That’s when I heard you say

I promise you, I’m always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
And I’ll carry you when you need a friend  
You’ll find my footprints in the sand'

Ben sat on the floor and cried like he had never cried before. He needed her, he wanted her, it was like she was his air, and he struggled to breathe without her near him.


	21. Chapter 21

Dee's alarm went off early the next morning but she had been awake for hours, she pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. Today was going to be a busy day, she had meetings with the bank and solicitors. Dee didn't feel like leaving the house, but she knew that Matt and Mark were right, she cant hide away, it was over, she didn't want to think about it anymore, as she knew if she did the pain would eat at her and her strength would dissolve quicker than sugar in hot coffee. 

Dee drove to the new cafe first, pulled into her parking space, and opened the door, she could hear the workers chatting getting ready for the morning rush. As she entered they went quiet and looked at her. 

'What? What? Come on back to work, we open in 10 minutes and I want smiles and happy workers. Who wants a coffee from miserable feckers. Smile!' 

They all looked at each other, unsure what to say until Matt piped up 'you heard her, come on smile.' Matt squeezed Dee's arm as he said it. Dee looked at him and smiled grateful for his support. 

Dee left for the bank, worried that they might not lend her the money. The manager greeted her with a handshake and showed her into his office. 

Dee had all the books and figures needed, but the manager was concerned that the business had only been trading for a few months and Dee was pregnant. 

'Oh come on, I have had my other cafe for nearly 10 years, that shows healthy profits, the new one is showing great sales figures even though we have only been open just a few months. Please, I need to buy my business partner out as soon as possible.'

'Erm yes, I did see something about your business partner Ms Evans, but we need to be sure we won't lose our money you see.' 

'Oh for gods sake, you won't! What if I put my house up as collateral then?' 

'Have you got an outstanding mortgage on the property?'

'No, it's all mine, and the first shop was, but Ben owns 50% of that as well, so the house is the only thing solely in my name. Please, I need this money, I need to buy him out as soon as possible.' 

'Let me run the figures with your house as collateral and we will see what we can do ok? I will have an answer for you by end of play today. That's the best I can do I'm afraid.' 

'Well, I haven't got a choice have I? Thanks for your time.' 

Dee shook his hand and left the office, unhappy at the way this was going, she never wanted to risk her house, but she was not being beholden to Ben for anything. She walked over to the tube station to get to her solicitors where she was due next. This part she was not looking forward too. 

Coles offices were plush and lovely, but she felt the receptionists staring at her when she walked in. 

'Hi may I help you?'

'I have an appointment with Mr Cole. It's Deedee Evans.' 

'Of course Ms Evans, take a seat and I will let him know you are here.' 

Dee sat on the leather sofas at the front and waited. She thought about the last time she was here with Ben and they were signing the business contracts. How different things could get in only a few months. She picked up one of the business magazines and tried to act interested, while she was flicking through the pages she heard 'Dee? What are you doing here?' 

Dee looked up and saw Tom, she sighed a deep sigh not wanting to get into a conversation with him. 

'Hi Tom, just some stuff to sort out, how about you?' 

'Oh just sorting out some property stuff as Summer is moving in soon. Sorry that was insensitive of me with what you are going through, How are you really Dee?'

'Meh, don't think about it, I'm trying not to, I just need to get the businesses back under my control as quick as possible, I think it's a power thing.'

'Tell me to shut up Dee if you want but I think you should speak to Ben properly. See him face to face and properly discuss things. I'm not forgiving what he did, you are the most wonderful woman...'

'After your mum, yes, yes,' interrupted Dee.

'Well you are! He should never have put himself in that sort of position, but I have heard rumours that she had been throwing herself at him the whole shoot, and all he did was talk about you. Now if he wanted to cheat, he could of done it very carefully, not in a car park outside a bar for gods sake.' 

'I can't trust him Tom, he should of told me straight away if that's what happened, but he hid it from me, and you only do that when you have something to hide huh?'

'I know I won't be able to change your mind Dee, you're a stubborn old cow when you want to be, but please know that we all love you and we are here for you.' 

Dee could feel tears stinging her eyes but she blinked them away. 'Thanks Tom, and good luck to you and Summer, at least one good thing came out of that party of yours.'

'Don't say that Dee, you and Ben were good and wonderful, you gave all the rest of us hope in our relationships. The love you have, sorry had, was something most people never see in a lifetime, it was something special to witness.' 

Tears rolled down her face, as she looked up at Tom. 'I do still love him, I always will I think, but I will not be with someone who I don't trust. Can you imagine the problems whenever he went away to locations? I would be a neurotic mess. He's not in the ideal job for trust is he?' 

Tom scoffed and said 'yep, that's a fair point, but I think you could get it back. Your kindness and good heart would see to that darling.' 

'Well I'm not kindness and good heart now. It's a closed chapter. I will throw myself into Eve, the baby and work, and that's it.' 

'Well then you are wasting your gifts Deedee, which is a travesty. Never waste what God has given you.' Tom stood up and kissed Dee on the cheek and left. 

Mr Cole came out and called Dee to his office as she was trying to sort out her red eyes and runny nose. 

'Hi Deedee, come in, come in, I have to say I am surprised to see you in here so quickly. The man who made the appointment said it had only just happened recently and you needed to see me urgently. I advise all my clients when things like this happen to take a little time to get things straight in their heads first. Anger can make people do strange things.'

'Thank you Mr Cole, but I need my businesses back, I should never of signed them over, I will find out about my bank loan later today and if its all agreed I want it done as soon as possible, can you tell me how long it will take?'

'Well, if it all goes smoothly about a couple of weeks give or take, to get new contracts and the loans all tied up. Is there any reason that Mr Cumberbatch will contest this at all?' 

'No, he has offered to just give me the shops and step away, but I don't want his guilt money, I want to work for my success myself and earn it through my own hard work.' 

'Well it should be quite straight forward then but things have a habit of turning nasty sometimes, be warned, especially when children are involved.'

'No, it won't turn nasty, I won't let that happen. The other thing Mr Cole is I have asked all communication comes through you. I know it will cost me more money, but I don't want to have to face or speak to him, is that ok?' 

'That is why we are here Deedee, you don't have to worry about that, I will write to his solicitor this afternoon to inform him that all contact is through us. And Dee I won't charge you any extra for doing this, I may be a solicitor but were not all made of stone, I can see how much you're hurting.' 

'Well, I will be sure to tell Katy your morning coffees are on me from now on Mr Cole and thank you.' 

Dee left the office, and felt lost, she didn't know where to go or what to do. Eve was at school, the cafes were running fine and she had never felt so alone or unwanted in her life. She needed time to think, it had only been a few weeks since all this had happened and it felt like yesterday. Dee knew where she needed to be. 

As Dee walked up to it, she suddenly felt like she had made the wrong choice, memories came flooding back, not only of Ben, but her life before him. She sat on the floor and leant back against the bark of the tree and closed her eyes. Tears began to fall again but she didn't try to hold them in, they needed to come, she needed to try and cleanse herself of these feelings.

That's when she noticed for the first time she was still wearing her ring. She could not believe that she had not taken it off, but she hadn't even thought about it. Dee pulled it from her finger and part of her wanted to throw it as far as she could, but the kind part of her knew she would give it back to him via Coles. 'Damn you and your kindness Dee Evans' she said out loud to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Dee put all her energy into Eve and work the next few weeks. Eve had settled back in to life with just her Mum around, there were lots of tears from both of them, but they knew they would heal and be stronger together. 

The bank loan had been approved and Coles were working on the final contracts to dissolve the partnership. Everything had been very amicable until this point which took pressure off Dee. She had been working flat out in the shops, alternating days with which location she would be in, the regulars enjoyed seeing so much of her again, and she enjoyed making friends with the regulars at the new cafe. They soon got used to her shouting out the answers to popmaster on the radio. 

Dee was back to singing and dancing along with the radio and realised she had missed this, she had got distracted with Ben, but this was her true place, this was definitely her stage. Her baby bump was getting bigger by the day and it was a constant reminder of what had happened but it also made Dee happy that life was growing in her. 

As she was sat in her office going over paperwork her mobile rang, she looked and saw it was Coles. 

'Hello Mr Cole?'

'Good afternoon Deedee, I have news for you, you can come in and sign the contracts whenever you want they are all drawn up and finalised, the money is in the holding account and its just a matter of Mr Cumberbatch and yourself signing on the dotted line and the jobs done.'

'Wow, so soon. I can come in now if you want?'

'I will check if Mr Cumberbatch and his solicitor are free and get back to you with a time shall I?'

'What? Ben has to be there? I didn't know about this Mr Cole.'

'Sorry Deedee yes he does, to dissolve this both parties need to be there and have legal witnesses, I thought I had told you this.'

'No, you didn't or maybe you did and I didn't listen, is there no other way?' 

'Im afraid not, do you want me to hold off on making the appointment? Do you need more time?' 

'No, no I want my businesses back as soon as possible, ok you can call them but can you give me an hour until you do? I just need to tell someone something first?'

'Ok, Let me know when I can make the call.'

Dee rushed out to her office and grabbed her laptop. Trying to remember all that Matt had told her about burning a cd she carefully followed all the steps. Deedee scribbled on the cd and then stuffed it into a case and then an envelope. 

Calling out to say she wouldn't be long she dashed out to her car and jumped in. On the drive to Ben's house doubts creeped in to her mind, was she doing the right thing? He needed to know what he had done to her and that this was her last contact with him. Dee parked a few houses up as she didn't want Ben to see her, ran up his pathway and stuck the envelope through the letterbox.

When she got back to her car she called Mr Cole and informed him that he could now make an appointment for the earliest convenient time. He assured her he would get it over and done with as quick as possible.

Within the hour Mr Cole had called Dee back and informed her that 10am the next morning was the confirmed time, and it really would take a matter of minutes to be completed. Dee was satisfied and pleased she would finally own both shops fully in her own right even if it was with a massive loan.

Ben was in the shower, just standing as the water sprayed down on his face. He could not believe that his life had gone this way. Out there so close and yet so far from him was the woman who was is life and his two children. He missed Eve and her sulky moods. He missed seeing the beach baby bump growing by the day, but most of all he missed the love of his life who he never thought he would find who was truly his soul mate. 

With a sigh he pulled himself out of the cubicle, dried himself off and threw some track suit bottoms and a t shirt on. As he started walking down the stairs he saw some post had been delivered. As he reached the door he bent down and scooped it all up. The first thing he saw was Deedee's writing on an envelope and he opened it quickly. Seeing another CD he didn't know if he could put himself through the tears he had a few weeks ago. He was too drained to go through it again. 

Walking to his kitchen, he opened the cupboard to get some coffee out and spotted the cafetiere that Dee had used that first day. Memories came flooding back of the night of Tom's party and what had happened. Ben shook his head to try and get rid of the feelings, but they wouldn't go. God I love this woman, how can it have got so messed up, he thought to himself. 

Ben walked over to the CD player and inserted the CD that had come through the door. 

'I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play 

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny 

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules 

The gods may throw the dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain 

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed 

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all 

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You come to shake my hand  
I apologise  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all'

Ben hit repeat and listened to the words for a second time. His face crumpling as he realised what Dee was going through. His mobile rang interrupting his thoughts, hitting pause on the CD he saw it was his solicitor. 

'Hi, have you got any news for me?'

'Hi Benedict, I have just had a call from Mr Cole asking if we are free at sometime tomorrow to sign the contracts at his offices, I provisionally said it should be ok but I need a time from you.'

'Oh, it's happened that soon has it? Shit, ok shall we say 10am?'

'I will fix that up and call you back when it's all confirmed. It won't take long Mr Cumberbatch, literally half and hour or so, and then when your new baby is born we can sort out custody arrangements ok?'

'Yeah, yeah, just let me know the confirmed time.' Ben ended the call and hit play straight away again. 'Fuck my life, just fuck my life.' He shouted out loud. This was not how it was meant to be happening. His girls should be moving in with him at this time and they should be planning a wedding not going through a business and personal break up. 

His mobile started ringing again and he saw it was Julian. 'Hi boss, its not the best time at the moment, can I call you back?.......Oh you have them? Ok I will be straight over, the timing couldn't be better, see you soon.'

Ben grabbed his keys and put his trainers on and left the house as quickly as he could.


	23. Chapter 23

Mark came round to see Dee the following morning before her appointment. His exact words were 'your eyes look like shite and no self respecting make up artist would let his friend be seen out like that.' 

Dee was grateful for his support, and he did an amazing quick fix job, and got her looking semi human looking for her meeting. 

'Im terrified Mark, I don't want to see him. I'm getting so big with the baby, I feel like crap and I have to face him.'

'You go in there Mama with your head held high, and you sign the papers, and walk out. That's it, that's all you need to do.' 

'I can do that, I can. Can't I?'

'Course you can, he's in the past babe, this is your future you are signing for, yours and the children's don't even think about him.'

'Yep you're right, this will be fine, it's just a couple of signatures isn't it?' 

'Thats my Mama, now come on get going, be positive and call me afterwards.' 

Dee took the tube over to Coles, her legs would not stop shaking. Mark's words were going round and round her head. You can do this, you can do this. When she arrived Mr Cole was waiting for her in reception and he escorted her to his office. 

'I knew how nervous you were Deedee, I didn't want you having to sit in reception with them both opposite you, so you can wait in here until the last minute ok?'

'Thank you Mr Cole for your kindness, I'm very nervous, I haven't seen Ben since.... well months now. It really won't take long will it?' 

'No Dear, it won't take long, it's a few signatures and that's it, it's all yours. Custody issues are going to be sorted when the baby has arrived.'

Dee went to reply when the phone interrupted her. 

'Ok send them to the conference room and we will be with them shortly.' Mr Cole replaced the handset. 'They are here Deedee, are you ready? I will take them the contracts and go through all the final stuff and then you just come in and sign when I come and get you ok? I will be about 10 minutes' 

'Ok' was all Dee could manage, her leg shaking so much you could hear it banging on the floor. 

Mr Cole left the room and Dee hated being so alone. Her self confidence drained away, she didn't know if she could go through with seeing him. After just a couple of minutes Mr Cole came back into the room.

'Wow that was quick, can I go and get it over with now?'

'Deedee we have a last minute hitch, Ben is refusing to sign until you look at something, his solicitor has tried to talk to him, and so have I, but he says you have to look at the contents of this envelope alone and after that he will sign the papers. I argued on your behalf but he wouldn't listen.'

'What the hell? No. No. No. This can't be happening tell him to just sign the bloody papers.' 

'We have tried reasoning with him, but he is being very stubborn, my advise would be we look at what's in here and then just go and sign.'

'No, I won't be dictated to by a lying cheat, please Mr Cole there must be something we can do?' 

'Well, if you refuse to do what he asks, and he refuses to sign the papers I am afraid it would have to go to court, and that is expensive and messy for everyone involved, especially given Mr Cumberbatch's profile. Just look at what's in their Dee, it will make it easier for you.' 

'Oh for fecks sake, he would of wanted the last bloody word wouldn't her? Pass it here, lets get this crap over and done with.' 

Mr Cole passed the large envelope over to her and she tipped the contents onto the table. Inside was a cd and another envelope. 

'Oh god, not again, Mr Cole do you have a CD player?'

'You can put it into my laptop Deedee, Mr James asked that you do this alone, but I can stay if you want?'

'Er, crap, I don't know? No I will be fine, can you just wait outside the door though?'

'Yep, not a problem, call if you need me.' 

Dee sat down in front of the laptop, and inserted the cd. As she did so she reached the other envelope. 

'Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew  
So I told you with a smile, it's all about you  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too  
Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'

Dee quickly hit pause. No, no, no he cannot be doing this. She ripped open the envelope in her hand and pulled out what she thought would be a letter. She was surprised to find it was photos, with a post it note saying 'I wanted you to know the truth, I never lied to you, I wouldn't.'

She flicked through the photos which were in front of her, tears stung as she saw the picture of Ben kissing that woman. But then the next photo was of him pushing her away and looking really angry, and the next looked like he was shouting at her. There were others of him helping her to the taxi, and she did look drunk, but photos can be deceiving. Whilst staring at what was in front of her she hit play again. 

'And I would answer all your wishes  
If you ask me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses  
Don't know what I'd do'

Tears were streaming from her eyes, was this really the truth? She studied every inch on every photo and put them in order like a story book. 

'So hold me close and say three words  
Like you used to do  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles  
It's all about you, yeah'

Dee's mind wandered back to the shop and this song, remembering Ben's voice and the way he held her. No, this is stupid, I'm being sentimental cos he is here. Ignore it. 

'And I would answer all your wishes  
If you ask me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses  
Don't know what I'd do'

The pictures sat in order on the desk, she looked at them one last time. Had her heart been right all along? Was it her head that had been wrong? Everything was swimming around and around, and she needed to make sense of it. 

'So hold me close and say three words  
Like you used to do  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles  
Yes, you make my life worthwhile  
So I told you with a smile, it's all about you'

'MR COLE! Mr Cole please come in.'

Mr Cole rushed in and was shocked to see her so upset. 

'Dee, we will tell them you have done what they asked but you need a while to gather yourself, ok?'

'No, Mr Cole, I need to see him alone and....'

'I strongly advise against that Deedee, you are not in any fit state to do that without legal representation with you.'

'I need to see him alone, I'm sorry.'

'I will go and see what he says, but please, do not agree to anything he asks without speaking to me first. They could be trying to take advantage of your hurry to get the papers signed.'

'I promise I won't, but please get him, I need to do this.' 

Mr Cole left not at all happy, he was worried for Dee. He went to the conference room and said 'Ms Evans would like to see Mr Cumberbatch alone. I have advised my client that she is to agree to nothing in this meeting without talking to me first I hope this is agreeable?'

Ben looked shocked that she had agreed but replied 'yes, yes, I want to see her.'

'Benedict I have to give you the same advice, do not agree to anything in this meeting without seeking legal counsel from myself. Is that clear?' Stated Ben's solicitor. 

'Yes, whatever, just take me too her please Mr Cole.' 

Mr Cole escorted Ben back to his office and once outside he grabbed his wrist and said 'I shouldn't be saying this, but Deedee is an amazing person, do not do anything to hurt her. She can't take anymore.' 

'I never meant to hurt her, I won't do it again.'

'I will be outside at all times.'

Ben entered the office and saw Dee sat at the desk looking at the photos, tears streaming down her face. She looked up as he came in and their eyes met for the first time in months.

'Are these real? I mean you haven't photoshopped them?'

'They are real Dee, I promise. Julian found the pap that took them and bought all the photos to see what really happened. I never have lied to you, I was telling the truth.' 

'I don't know what to feel or what to do Ben, you should of told me.'

'I know that, I have thought of nothing else, I can't do this without you Dee.'

'Do what?'

'Life, I can't do life, without you. You are my life Deedee.'

'Ben don't. Please don't say that, it's too late for this, too much has been said and done.' 

'Its not too late Dee, please can we at least talk properly somewhere away from the legal stuff and solicitors?'

'You broke us Ben, I don't know if....'

Ben lent towards the desk and turned the laptop around and hit play. He was relieved he had known her well enough that the CD would still be in.

As the music started he walked around to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

'Shit, wow your bump? The baby has got so big. I cant believe i have missed all this, you look amazing, so please just remember Dee, remember that moment, and everything we had.'

'I have been.' Dee sobbed. 

Ben took her in his arms and held her close as he started dancing with her. Dee stiffened under his touch. 'No, don't do this.' Ben didn't listen and held her tighter to him. 

'Oh god, I can't do this Ben, its too late for...' 

Ben silenced her with a kiss, a hard and passionate one. Dee stepped back and slapped him hard. 

'Don't you ever do that again Benedict Cumberbatch.' 

Ben rubbed his cheek, grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him again. Without saying anything he kissed her again, softer than last time. He felt a small response from Dee and slowly licked her lips with his tongue. Dee tried to smother the groan but Ben heard. Dee slowly opened her lips and his tongue entered her mouth. Suddenly the animal instinct of both of them took over and the kissing was frenzied. Hands were moving over each other, Dee grabbed the back of Ben's hair pulling him even harder into her. 

'Ahem.' Came a noise behind them. 'I assume you don't need to sign those papers today?' 

Ben and Dee jumped apart as if they were naughty teenagers. Dee was mortified and couldn't look Mr Cole in the eyes. 

'Mr Cumberbatch if I can ask you to wait outside, just while I have a word with my client, I would be most grateful.' 

Ben looked at Dee with a sheepish grin as he walked towards the door. 

Dee was still looking at the floor when Mr Cole said 'Deedee, I have known you for a good few years from the cafe, you are my client and also a friend, are you sure about this? I have seen this many times, just before divorces mainly, it's the fear that gets to people and the finality of the situation. They think they can get over the problems but they never do.' 

'Mr Cole, look at the pictures, he got all the photos not just the one that the papers printed, he was telling the truth. I was wrong.' 

'Dee these things can be manipulated, let me look into this for you.'

'No, Ben told me they hadn't and I believe him. My heart always believed him, it was my head that didn't want too.'

'My job is to look after you Deedee and your interests. I take the emotion out of the situation, let me do my job.' 

'Mr Cole, thank you for everything, but I need Ben, I have missed him so much, I love him and that means more than anything.' 

'Well can we come to an agreement, that we will just park the contracts for a few weeks, and if everything is ok, we can then talk about moving forward? I strictly advise against making any decisions today.' 

'Ok, Mr Cole, you are the best.' Dee walked round the desk, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. The look of shock made Dee laugh. 

A flustered Mr Cole looked up at Dee and said 'you deserve this happiness Dee, you really do, make it count, make every precious moment count'.

'Can we leave you to tell Ben's solicitor what's going on? We have some things that we need to catch up on.' 

'Yes, go, I will deal with the corporate law machine in my conference room.' Mr Cole was smiling and even though he had painted the normal negative picture he knew that this time he would be wrong, these two were made for each other. 

Dee grabbed the pictures and the cd, pushed them back into the envelope and walked towards the door. 'You're the man Mr C, you really are, no paying for coffees for life for you.'

Waiting patiently was Ben, looking down at the floor while leaning against the wall. He looked up at Dee worried that she might of been persuaded to change her mind. 'So are we going to get these contracts signed then?' 

'Sshhhhh, don't say anything.' Dee pressed up against him, and kissed him on his neck, working up to his ear and nibbling his lobe. 'I have missed you Ben, god have I missed you.'

Ben moaned. 'We need to get out of here, before they kick us out.' And he laughed. 

Dee grabbed his hand, pulling him along the corridor while still trying to kiss him. They didn't notice Tom and Summer coming out of one of the other offices, who did a double take and called out to them. The couple were too wrapped up in each other to have heard.

Ben hailed a taxi outside and they jumped in. 'Where too baby?'

'I want to drag you home, but there is stuff we need to do first.' 

'Oh god no, that's not fair! I want you now, I have missed you so much, please Dee lets go home?' 

'Nope, you will have to wait.' Dee gave the address of the cafe to the driver. 

'You're killing me Dee!' 

'It will make you want me even more wont it?' Dee added with a sexy laugh. 

'Ah fuck it.' And Ben launched himself at Dee and they proceeded to kiss like teenagers on a sofa in the back of the taxi.

When they entered the cafe wrapped in each others arms, laughing like children, people looked up. Katy and Fontayne were behind one counter they looked up at the noise and almost choked, they looked between each other and back to Dee and Ben and back to each other. 

'Hello Katy, hello Fontayne. How has everything been?' 

'Eerr fine, yeah fine, umm what's going on?' 

'Nothings going on. I have just realised I need to listen to my heart more than my head.' 

'But Deedee you know? What about the woman?' Fontayne asked. 

Dee threw the envelope over the counter and said 'it's sorted, now lets get on with life, I would like my usual and Ben will have a......' Dee turned to Ben and said 'What was your drink again? Its been so long I can't remember.' 

Ben pretended to look horrified and pulled her in for a kiss. 

'Oh yes, that's right. An americano for my americano man here.'


End file.
